Le plus grand bien
by Feather in Book
Summary: Après la mort de sa mère, Albus se sent seul, perdu et il n'a plus foi en l'avenir. Puis, il le rencontre : Gellert Grindelwald. L'arrivé de ce sorcier puissant et mystérieux à Godric's Hollow va lui permettre d'envisager de nouvelles perspectives. Ensemble, ils seront invincibles. Ensemble, ils changeront le monde, pour le plus grand bien.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Comme d'habitude, les personnages et univers sont à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling.

**Avant-propos**: Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir enfin commencer à poster cette histoire!

J'avais envie d'écrire Dumbledore et Grindelwald depuis un bon moment et après avoir vu les Crimes de Grindelwald, je me suis dit que je n'avais plus d'excuse pour ne pas me lancer. Voilà qui est fait! 15 chapitres, terminés, corrigés et qui ne demande plus qu'à être posté!

Je veux préciser que je me suis éloignée du canon au niveau des dates. D'après les dates données par J.K, la relation entre Dumbledore et Grindelwald n'a duré que le temps d'un été; ça ne m'arrangeait pas du tout pour développer mes idées comme je le souhaitais, par conséquent, dans cette histoire, Grindelwald arrive à Godric's Hollow bien avant.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Sa mère était morte depuis presque un mois la première fois qu'Albus entendit le nom de Gellert Grindelwald. C'était une froide nuit d'octobre ; il était sorti marcher, ne supportant plus l'atmosphère étouffante de la maison. Ariana était couchée et Aberforth veillait en cas de besoin ; il pouvait se permettre une petite heure d'oxygène.

Le soir, Godric's Hollow était désert. Albus appréciait les rues silencieuses ; il aimait se mouvoir parmi elles, comme une ombre, afin de se libérer l'esprit, essayant de voir dans l'avenir, chose qu'il ne parvenait plus vraiment à faire lorsqu'il était chez lui. Trop de responsabilités pour ça ; trop de souffrances et de tourments qui le traversaient quand ses yeux se posaient sur Ariana.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle, et son frère lui avait souvent reproché de donner l'air de penser le contraire. Albus lui-même n'y pouvait rien : lui qui avait toujours été si curieux, qui n'avait jamais supporté de rester inactif, voilà qu'il se retrouvait à porter le lourd rôle de chef de famille, coincé dans un petit village, certes charmant, mais qui ne lui offrait aucune stimulation et qu'il avait espéré quitter dès son diplôme obtenu.

Ses pas l'avaient amené une rue plus loin. Une chouette hulula au-dessus de sa tête en passant devant la pleine lune. Il pensa à Elphias et à ses premières lettres qui ne tarderaient sûrement pas à arriver.

Le jour du grand départ, Albus l'avait accompagné à la gare en essayant de ne pas montrer la douleur qui l'envahissait à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir être du voyage. Elphias devait prendre le train jusqu'au sud de l'Angleterre où il embarquerait pour la France. Il ne s'attarderait pas très longtemps, malgré son envie d'aller voir à quoi ressemblait Beauxbâtons. Après quoi, il continuerait au sud, jusqu'en Egypte, la première grosse destination qui était prévue et ou Albus avait toujours rêvé d'aller.

-Tu sors bien tard mon garçon !

Il s'arrêta, surpris. Dans le jardin le plus proche, il vit se découper la silhouette d'une femme. Elle était un peu voûtée et éclairée uniquement par la baguette magique posée sur son oreille ; elle était occupée à cueillir des baies de cyprès.

-C'est le moment idéal pour les récolter si l'on veut s'en servir dans des potions…mais tu le sais sans doute déjà.

Albus hocha la tête ; c'était effectivement le cas.

-Bonsoir Madame Bagshot, dit-il poliment en s'approchant. Comment allez-vous ?

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air maussade en lui montrant sa récolte de baies.

\- Les potions, c'est contre les douleurs, grommela-t-elle. Je ne suis pourtant pas si vieille, mais nom d'une chouette, avec ce froid mon genou me fait tellement souffrir que j'ai parfois l'impression d'être déjà arrivé au bout du chemin. Mais enfin, je t'embête avec ça…Toi, tu es encore jeune, tu auras tout le temps de découvrir le désagrément de l'âge par toi-même.

Il se contenta de sourire. La vieillesse, comment aurait-il pu seulement l'imaginer alors que tous ses projets d'avenir proche avaient été chamboulés ? Si comme elle le disait, il avait la chance d'atteindre un âge avancé, il ne voyait pas de quoi s'en réjouir. C'était maintenant qu'il devait accomplir de grandes choses, pas une fois vieillard, et c'était plutôt mal parti ; il n'avait aucun honneur à son actif si ce n'est quelques récompenses gagnées à l'école et un ou deux essais publiés dans des mensuelles de métamorphose.

-Je peux vous aider à les cueillir si vous souhaitez rentrer vous réchauffer.

-Oh mon garçon, tu es adorable, mais ne t'en fais pas, j'avais fini. Toutefois, tu tombes bien, je voulais justement te parler. Tu n'aillais nulle part au moins ?

Lui n'avait pas du tout envie de parler, mais il était trop poli pour lui mentir ou pour refuser de lui donner un peu de son temps, alors il sourit et entra dans le jardin.

-J'ai tout mon temps. J'étais simplement sorti me dégourdir les jambes.

-Une tasse de thé te ferait-elle plaisir ?

Il risquait de passer le reste de la soirée à écouter les histoires d'une femme en manque de compagnie autour d'une assiette de gâteaux secs, mais soit, elle avait été tellement gentille avec lui, son frère et sa sœur à la mort de leur mère qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas décliner sa proposition.

-Volontiers, c'est très aimable à vous.

Elle lui adressa un vague signe de la main ironique en l'invitant au passage à entrer.

-C'est toi qui es aimable mon garçon. Bien trop gentil pour laisser une dame dans sa solitude alors que tu préférerais sans doute être ailleurs.

Il contesta ses dires de la façon la plus convaincante qu'il put, mais Bathilda n'était pas dupe. Néanmoins, elle n'en perdit pas du tout son sourire.

Ce n'était pas tant de rester en sa compagnie qui le gênait ; c'était une femme très intéressante et les recherches qu'elle faisait en histoire de la magie remplissaient les conversations qu'on pouvait avoir avec elle de détails et d'anecdotes fascinantes. Mais ce qui embêtait Albus, c'est que, comme tout le monde, Bathilda risquait encore de faire preuve de beaucoup trop de délicatesse auprès de lui. Plus qu'il ne pouvait encore en supporter en tout cas. Ça le faisait culpabiliser à chaque fois. Il n'aimait pas entendre dire à quel point ses sacrifices et son dévouement pour sa famille étaient admirables, alors que lui ne rêvait que de se sortir de cette situation. Il restait car il était simplement la seule personne en mesure de prendre soin d'Aberforth et Ariana ; c'était un devoir auquel il ne pouvait échapper, aussi frustrant que cela soit pour lui.

Ses craintes se révélèrent vraies bien assez vite, car l'historienne n'avait pas encore fini de remplir sa tasse de thé qu'elle demanda :

-Coincé dans ce petit village, sans aucune occupation et aucun ami…un jeune sorcier avec ton potentiel…Tu dois te sentir bien seul n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'efforça de conserver son sourire alors qu'elle enfonçait le couteau dans la plaie.

-J'ai mon frère et ma sœur qui sont là pour moi.

Bathilda pinça les lèvres et fronça les sourcils d'un air de désaccord en reposant la théière avec force sur la table basse encombré de manuscrit.

-C'est toi qui est là pour eux mon garçon et c'est une bonne chose, mais fréquenter quelques sorciers de ton âge ne pourrait pas te faire de mal.

-Qui donc ? Mon ami le plus proche est parti faire le tour du monde. Quant à m'en faire de nouveau, il faudrait pour ça que je m'absente régulièrement de la maison. Je ne peux pas. Pas encore en tout cas.

Albus ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi, mais le visage de Bathilda s'illumina soudain.

-C'est exactement de ça dont je voulais te parler ! Et si je te disais que cela va peut-être changer bientôt ? Mon petit-neveu va venir vivre chez moi pour un certain temps. Il est à peine plus jeune que toi. Il ne cesse de se plaindre dans ses lettres que malgré tous les voyages qu'il a pu faire ses derniers mois, il ne rencontre jamais de sorcier à son niveau, ça le rend complètement fou !

Albus sentit une sorte de compassion naître en lui ; il comprenait parfaitement ce sentiment, l'ayant lui-même éprouvé a de trop nombreuses reprise au court de sa vie. Même avec Elphias, c'était arrivé. Son ami lui reprochait souvent d'approfondir un peu trop la moindre recherche qu'il faisait au point de s'enfermer toute la journée dans la bibliothèque, d'emprunter le plus de livres possibles dans la réserve de la bibliothèque pour passer un week-end entier à les lire en oubliant presque de dormir.

Mais a cette époque-là, Albus ne se souciait pas d'être incompris, il avait un brillant avenir devant lui et des projets de voyages fascinants. Sauf que le destin en avait décidé autrement en mettant brutalement fin à ses beaux rêves empreint par l'insouciance de la jeunesse.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Gellert. Gellert Grindelwald.

-Il n'y avait aucun Grindelwald à Hogwarts quand je suis parti.

-Oh, il n'a jamais vécu ici, mais son anglais est irréprochable ; comme beaucoup d'autres langues d'ailleurs. Un garçon très intelligent, vraiment.

Beaucoup voyagé hein ? Albus songea que cela risquait de le frustrer plus qu'autre chose, mais la curiosité commençait à le titiller ; il avait toujours aimé apprendre des expériences des autres.

-Eh bien, ça sera un immense honneur pour moi de le rencontrer. Où a-t-il étudié ? Dumstrang, je suppose.

Du moins, c'est ce que ce nom lui évoquait.

-Oui, Dumstrang ; mais il y a eu quelques soucis, ça a mené à un renvoi. Il ne m'a jamais vraiment dit de quoi il était question, mais ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça, c'est un garçon fougueux qui a toujours été bien en peine avec les règlements. Et curieux, oh oui, très curieux. Je dois dire Albus, qu'à part toi bien entendu, je n'ai jamais rencontré de sorcier qui montrait une telle fascination envers toutes les nouvelles pratiques de magie qu'on peut trouver, et les anciennes aussi d'ailleurs. Je suis sûr que vous allez très bien vous entendre.

Albus n'aimait pas se faire de faux espoir, alors il se contenta de penser que le temps s'occuperait déjà de lui donner raison ou tord. Toutefois, cette nuit-là, en s'endormant, il répéta le nom dans sa tête à plusieurs reprises.

Gellert Grindelwald.

Il avait beau essayé d'imaginer les trais de son visage, rien n'y faisait. Une certaine impatience commençait à monter en lui ; il était curieux. Cependant, il s'empressa de faire taire ce sentiment. C'était le petit-neveu de Bathilda. Un gamin qui s'était fait renvoyer de son école. Certes, Albus n'avait rien contre les esprits rebelles, mais tout de même…De plus, l'engouement de sa voisine pouvait très bien venir du simple fait que le garçon était de sa famille. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attende à une trop grande stimulation intellectuelle, ça allait le décevoir à coup sûr et sa vie était trop sombre en ce moment pour qu'il puisse s'autoriser une déception de plus. Alors, il jugea préférable d'oublier cette conversation.

Pourtant, son inconscient n'était pas prêt à lui obéir, car le sommeil d'Albus fut agité par les rêves d'un jeune homme mystérieux et puissant qui n'avait pas de visage. C'était la rencontre la plus incroyable qu'il faisait dans sa vie et il sentait à nouveau naître en lui ce sentiment d'accomplissement lui disant qu'il allait faire de grandes choses. Mais à son réveil, tout ça ne fut plus qu'un vague souvenir et il avait relégué cette future rencontre au second plan dans son esprit. Les jours passèrent, et il n'y pensa plus du tout.

* * *

Ce jour-là, Albus s'était violemment disputé avec Aberforth.

Encore.

Et cela avait fait pleurer Ariana.

Encore.

La raison de la dispute était stupide, vraiment. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois que le sujet revenait sur le tapis et cela se finissait toujours aussi mal.

_« Il faudra bien que tu retournes à l'école un jour _» ; Albus avait à nouveau osé le répéter à son frère. A quoi s'était-il attendu, sincèrement ? Un hochement de tête compréhensif ? Une conversation posée pour peser le pour et le contre ? Certainement pas. Albus s'était attendu à ce qu'il avait reçu : une assiette fracassée contre le mur et un autre dîner tourné au vinaigre. A bien y réfléchir, il regrettait maintenant. Pas sa question, Aberforth devait retourner à l'école, mais de l'avoir posé en présence de sa sœur. Il aurait dû attendre qu'elle soit couchée pour lui épargner les cris.

Comme toujours, Aberforth lui avait posé la question fatidique : « qui va prendre soin d'Ariana si j'y retourne ? », comme toujours Albus lui avait dit en gardant son calme qu'il le ferait et, comme toujours, son frère lui avait craché un rire dédaigneux au visage qui lui avait brisé le cœur, lui rappelant qu'il ne s'était jamais occupé d'elle jusque-là et que c'était préférable pour eux trois qu'il s'épargne la peine d'avoir à le faire maintenant, simplement parce qu'il n'avait plus le choix.

Albus avait perdu son calme, des mots de plus en plus violent avaient commencé à fuser de chaque côté de la table, toujours plus fort, et les larmes d'Ariana s'étaient mise à couler, alors qu'elle les suppliait d'une petite voix d'arrêter de se disputer à cause d'elle.

Aberforth avait immédiatement baissé la voix pour lui dire, tout en fusillant Albus du regard, qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne responsable dans cette pièce et que ce n'était certainement pas elle. Encore une fois, Albus eu mal au cœur.

Sachant que son frère n'était pas en mesure de se calmer tant qu'il serait là et ne voulant plus affronter les larmes de sa sœur, il avait fini par quitter la maison en promettant tout de même à Aberforth qu'ils n'en resteraient pas là.

Il déambulait dans le village depuis plus d'une heure, respirant l'air nocturne, froid et piquant ; ruminant ses sombres pensées. Il était presque de retour à son point de départ lorsque Bathilda l'interpella depuis sa fenêtre. Albus eu comme l'impression qu'elle attendait ici depuis longtemps dans l'espoir de le voir passé devant chez elle durant une de ses promenades habituelles.

-Albus, mon garçon ! Aurais-tu le temps d'entrer ? Il est arrivé dans l'après-midi et je suis tellement impatiente que tu le rencontres ! Ah, deux jeune gens si brillants que vous ! Je suis certaine que vous allez trouver tout un tas de choses à vous dire !

Albus resta un instant stupéfait, traitant toutes les informations qu'il venait de se prendre en pleine figure. Il fut même tenté de lui demander de qui elle parlait, mais la conversation qu'ils avaient eu quelque temps plus tôt lui revint soudainement en mémoire. Son petit-neveu. Le fameux Gellert Grindelwald.

-Il se fait tard, Madame Bagshot ; il n'a peut-être pas envie de parler avec un inconnu ce soir.

-Ça ne le dérangera pas du tout !

-Madame Bagshot, vous être sûre que…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle avait déjà quitté la fenêtre pour venir lui ouvrir la porte, l'invitant à entrer par de grands gestes. Albus soupira doucement de dépit. Elle était beaucoup trop enthousiaste pour qu'il puisse refuser.

-Je m'en voudrais de l'incommoder aujourd'hui. Après un tel voyage, il doit avoir envie de se reposer, dit tout de même Albus en entrant.

Mais sa voisine balaya sa remarque comme si elle chassait une mouche.

-Penses-tu ; j'ai bien l'impression que ce garçon n'est jamais fatigué, il me fait un peu penser à toi sur ce point également ; les avantages de la jeunesse ! Gellert ! Descends un instant, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter !

Ce furent ses yeux qui troublèrent Albus en premier. Des yeux étonnement pâles, dont on pouvait tout de suite dire, sans s'y méprendre, qu'ils reflétaient un esprit vif, très curieux et également quelque chose d'un peu fou qui, loin de déplaire à Albus, lui laissa croire que ce garçon pouvait bien être aussi intéressant que l'avait laissé entendre sa grand-tante.

Le jeune homme, du haut de l'escalier où il était apparu, avait d'abord dévisagé Albus quelque peu surpris, mais non sans un certain intérêt. Puis, son visage s'était fendu d'un sourire éclatant.

Albus n'avait jamais été un homme à se dire que l'apparence faisait le sorcier. Son premier et meilleur ami d'enfance avait d'ailleurs était un garçonnet malingre au visage marqué par la dragoncelle, que tout le monde fuyait. Non, il n'était décidément pas porté sur les apparences, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il ne restait pas indifférent cette fois-ci, parce que Gellert Grindelwald, en plus d'être très séduisant, laissait échapper de lui une aura de savoir et de puissance qui rendait les battements du cœur d'Albus anormalement irréguliers. Jamais il n'aurait pu l'avouer à qui que ce soit, mais en vieillissant, il comprit que le lien étroit qui allait les unir s'était tissé avant même qu'ils n'aient échangé leurs premiers mots.

Le jeune homme descendit les escaliers en précipitation. De longues mèches dorées et un peu folles lui tombaient sur le visage.

-Albus Dumbledore, je suppose ? s'exclama-t-il en arrivant devant lui.

Ils échangèrent une chaleureuse poignée de main et Albus ne retint pas son sourire. La bonne humeur qui irradiait de ce Grindelwald était contagieuse.

-Ma tante n'a pas cessé de me parler de toi depuis que j'ai posé mes valises ! Je suis vraiment ravi de faire enfin ta connaissance.

Bathilda fit un autre geste de la main comme pour nier ce qu'il venait de dire, bien qu'Albus n'ait aucun mal à imaginer que cela s'était effectivement passé.

-Le plaisir est partagé.

-Elle m'a dit que tu étais le plus brillant sorcier de ta génération ! ajouta Gellert.

Ses yeux brillaient d'admiration.

-Oh…C'est beaucoup exagérer les choses.

-Ne l'écoute pas Gellert ! Ce garçon est beaucoup trop modeste, tout le monde se tue à lui dire.

Albus n'eu pas le courage de la contredire avec trop de virulence, alors il se contenta d'accepter les regards admirateur de son nouveau voisin, non sans un pointe de satisfaction malgré sa gêne.

L'heure du dîner était passée depuis longtemps, mais Bathilda insista tout de même pour qu'il reste boire un thé et à peine eu-t-elle servit les deux garçons, qu'elle disparue dans la maison, les laissant seuls. C'est assis autour de deux tasses de thé fumantes, dans la petite cuisine encombré de l'historienne, qu'ils eurent leur première vraie conversation. Albus ne s'était attendu à rien de la venue de ce jeune homme, et pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'il passait un moment réellement agréable depuis la mort de sa mère. Il venait enfin de rencontrer quelqu'un qui, comme lui, se passionnait pour toutes sortes de magies différentes et se sentait très seul face à l'indifférence que semblait y porter une très grande partie des sorciers de son âge. L'espace d'une soirée, cela permit à Albus d'oublier tous ses problèmes du moment. Il ne leur en avait pas fallu beaucoup plus pour comprendre qu'effectivement, ils étaient voués à devenir de très grands amis.

Ils parlèrent jusqu'à une heure indécente et quand Albus décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer, Bathilda était déjà partie se coucher.

-Je peux te raccompagner jusqu'à chez toi si tu veux.

-Oh, ne te donne pas cette peine, répondit Albus mal à l'aise. Il commence à faire vraiment froid dehors, en plus, tu viens tout juste d'arriver dans le pays, tu dois avoir envie de te reposer.

-Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir, je t'assure ! Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'explorer le village, et puis, j'aime sortir le soir, la nuit est inspirante.

Albus lui sourit ; ce devait être le centième qu'il lui adressait ce soir, mais il était heureux de se trouver encore un point commun avec ce fascinant jeune homme.

Le court trajet jusqu'à chez lui, ils le passèrent à rire. Ça aussi, Albus ne l'avait plus fait depuis fort longtemps.

-Je suis vraiment ravi que ma tante nous ait présenté, lui dit Gellert une fois arrivé devant la maison.

\- Moi de même.

-J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble ; je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi intéressant que toi.

Albus était vraiment content du couvert de la nuit qui les entourait et de la faible lueur que projetaient les réverbères, car cela cachait un peu le rougissement qui venait d'enflammer ses joues.

-Eh bien, le temps n'est pas vraiment ce qui me manque. En toute honnêteté, il n'y a pas grand-chose pour s'occuper dans ce petit village.

Et ça ne l'avait jamais aussi peu dérangé que ce jour-là. Gellert lui lança un regard mystérieux.

-On trouvera bien quelque chose à faire.

Il le salua d'une main toujours aussi chaleureuse posé sur son bras et Albus ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, ni de le regarder s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette eue totalement disparu dans la nuit.

Il rentra le cœur léger. Sans grande surprise, son frère et sa sœur dormaient déjà ; ils ne s'étaient pas inquiétés de son absence. Albus s'endormi lui-même dès que sa tête eu touché l'oreiller et cette nuit-là, la silhouette qui de temps à autre était revenue se promener dans ses rêves trouva enfin un visage.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez apprécié! La suite arrive dimanche prochain! **

**Review? ;)**

**Feather in Book**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous!**

**J'avais dit la suite dimanche, mais finalement je préfère poster le samedi ;) **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Ils se revirent dès le lendemain, avec toujours plus de choses à partager.

Ils étaient très différents tous les deux. Albus, l'enfant sage et respectueux de tous les règlements, l'éternel élève méritant. Gellert, le garçon rebelle qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui pose des limites et qui prenait un malin plaisir à toutes les franchirent. Albus, calme et réservé. Gellert, survolté et provocateur. Beaucoup auraient pensé qu'ils étaient trop à l'opposer l'un de l'autre pour s'entendre, mais Bathilda avait vu juste, une grande ambition et une curiosité profonde les rassemblaient.

Avant même de s'en rendre compte, Albus avait passé la journée hors de chez lui. Ainsi que la suivante et celle encore après et ainsi de suite. La fin du mois d'octobre avait apporté les premiers flocons qui recouvraient les toits du village, mais ça ne les dérangeait pas lors de leurs promenades. Les rues étaient calmes, les laissant avec le sentiment que le monde leur appartenait. Albus redécouvrait son village avec un certain intérêt qu'il n'avait jamais eu jusque-là, racontant ici et là des anecdotes sur les lieux et les habitants. Gellert, lui, se faisait une joie de lui expliquer le périple qui l'avait mené en Angleterre.

-Mais je ne comprends pas, s'interrogea Albus alors qu'ils s'installaient sur un banc à la lisière du cimetière, tu n'es pas encore majeur et pourtant, tu as pu quitter l'école et continuer à te servir de ta baguette…J'ignorais que les lois étaient si différentes là-bas.

-Disons que je n'ai pas quitté Dumstrang de mon plein gré et que ça les arrangeait bien d'éviter que trop de questions ne soient posées à mon sujet. Ils m'ont renvoyé parce qu'apparemment, j'étais trop curieux à leurs goûts.

Albus ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Il était à la fois stupéfait et abasourdit. On ne se faisait pas renvoyer d'une école sans bonne raison, mais Gellert Grindelwald n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'un délinquant ; bien qu'Albus ait déjà pu constater que son tempérament était plus fougueux qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer.

-Trop curieux ? Comment peut-on être trop curieux pour une école ?

Gellert poussa un profond soupir en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air rêveur.

-Je m'intéressais à la magie noire plus qu'eux même ne voulaient l'enseigner; ils disaient aussi que j'avais un discourt controversé qui pouvait nuire à la réputation de l'école, déjà délicate, si trop d'élèves se mettaient à le clamer entre ses murs.

Il fit une courte pause et un sourire facétieux apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Il se peut aussi qu'un de mes sortilèges ait manqué de peu de tuer un autre élève.

Albus laissa l'embryon d'un sourire se dessiner sur son visage avant de comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

-Tu es sérieux ?

Gellert haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

-Ce n'était pas volontaire. Un idiot qui cherchait à me dénoncer d'une autre infraction du stupide règlement de l'école est venu se frotter à moi d'un peu trop prêt au mauvais moment. Bien sûr, il a crié à qui voulait bien l'entendre que je l'avais attaqué. Tu peux me croire, j'ai été bien déçu de ne pas vraiment l'avoir fait après ça ; quitte à me faire renvoyer, autant en profiter...

La déception se lisait très nettement sur son visage un peu rêveur. Albus se demanda s'il n'était pas en train d'imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu faire à ce fameux élève si à l'époque, il avait su comme tout allait se terminer.

-Tu t'en doutes, tout le monde l'a cru. En réalité, je soupçonne même le directeur d'avoir trouvé la situation arrangeante. Il me savait plus malin que lui et sans doute plus puissant et il voulait se débarrasser de moi depuis une éternité. Mais ça a été une bonne chose pour tout le monde, je perdais mon temps dans cette école, ils n'avaient plus rien à m'apprendre. Au moins, j'ai pu voyager ; c'est fou le nombre de choses que l'on peu découvrir de cette manière et qu'aucun professeur ne songeraient jamais à mentionner ! Tu as voyagé, toi ?

Albus ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il était pendu aux lèvres de Gellert et ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il s'adresse à lui après un si brusque accès d'enthousiasme. Il voulait continuer à l'écouter, il voulait en savoir plus sur ce qui rendait ce jeune sorcier aussi déstabilisant.

-Je…non. J'aurais dû. Lors de ma dernière année à Hogwarts, mon ami Elphias Doge et moi passions le plus clair de notre temps à planifier un grand voyage autour du monde. On avait prévu de partir dès nos A.S.P.I.C.s obtenues, mais…Ma mère est morte. Mon frère et ma sœur n'étant pas majeur, j'étais le seul à pouvoir m'occuper d'eux. J'ai dû changer mes plans. J'ai convaincu Elphias de partir sans moi ; il m'écrit régulièrement, ses découvertes ont l'air passionnantes…

Il avait dit ça avec une pointe d'amertume et le sourire du garçon à côté de lui perdit un peu de son éclat pour devenir contrit. Albus dut retenir un sursaut de surprise lorsque Gellert posa ses deux mains sur les siennes avec un naturel déconcertant, comme si ce geste était parfaitement banal.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour ta mère. Bathilda m'a dit que c'était arrivé il y a peu, j'aurais dû réfléchir avant de parler. Excuse-moi.

-Oh, tu n'as rien à te reprocher ; tu ne pouvais pas savoir, bredouilla le Gryffindor gêné à l'idée d'avoir laissé entrevoir que la situation le touchait encore.

Le sourire de Gellert se fit à nouveau un peu plus lumineux et il resserra doucement la prise sur ses mains. Ce garçon avait le contacte incroyablement facile ; Albus, bien qu'il ne soit pas du tout habitué à ce genre de comportement, trouvait ça très loin d'être désagréable. Il songea que le manque affectif devait être plus présent en lui que ce qu'il avait soupçonné.

-Tu auras encore tout le temps nécessaire pour voyager. D'ailleurs, tu devrais venir avec moi quand je repartirais ; il reste encore tant de chose à découvrir dans le monde ! Des choses que j'aimerais partager avec une personne qui en vaille vraiment la peine !

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de douce folie, mais Albus dut laisser apparaître une expression de surprise, car il ajouta précipitamment :

-Je veux dire, quand ton frère et ta sœur n'auront plus besoin de toi et si tu es intéressé ; je disais simplement ça comme ça.

-Pourquoi pas, ça semble une idée intéressante, mais je dois y réfléchir, dit Albus un peu hésitant.

S'il avait été quelqu'un d'impulsif et de moins réservé, la réponse aurait été sans conteste : _Oui ! Oui, partons maintenant ! _Il en rêvait. Il ne pouvait pas.

-Prends ton temps, je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter l'Angleterre d'aussitôt. Bien sûr, je comprendrais parfaitement que tu refuses ! C'était un peu audacieux de ma part de te demander ça, on se connaît à peine.

Albus eu l'impression qu'il sous entendait plus qu'il ne voulait bien dire, son estomac se contracta agréablement.

-J'ai toujours aimé les gens audacieux, avoua-t-il avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il rougit immédiatement en prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait effectivement que depuis une courte semaine. Mais à sa grande surprise, Gellert se mit à rire de façon parfaitement décontracté ; lui n'avait pas l'air embarrassé le moins du monde.

-Tu m'en vois ravis ! Je pense que tante Bathilda avait raison, nous ne pouvions que merveilleusement bien nous entendre Albus. Tu es tellement différent de tous ces sorciers ennuyeux et sans aspiration que j'ai été obligé de supporter pendant des années!

Albus lui sourit avec sincérité. Il n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer faire des tas de choses avec lui. Pourtant, Gellert lui avait avoué pratiquer la magie noire. Lui, n'avait jamais osé s'y essayer ; c'étaient beaucoup de risque à prendre simplement pour quelques expériences. Le simple fait d'y penser le remplissait d'un désagréable sentiment de culpabilité. Mais d'un autre côté, si c'était employer avec prudence et de bonne intention, cela ne pouvait-il que faire du mal ?

Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête pour en extraire cette question. Bien sûr que c'était mal. S'il pouvait y avoir une bonne issue à la pratique de la magie noire, alors on ne la nommerait pas ainsi. En revanche, il n'y avait aucun mal à s'interroger sur le sujet ; c'était de la simple curiosité.

Est-ce que Gellert exerçait déjà une attraction beaucoup trop forte sur lui à ce moment-là ? Albus ne sut jamais y répondre. Une chose était sûre, c'est que très vite après leur rencontre, la perspective de jours meilleurs et de nouveaux projets venaient s'installer confortablement dans un petit coin de sa tête et ne pourraient pas en être délogé d'aussitôt.

Depuis l'arrivée de Gellert, tous les soirs, leurs éclats de rire et leurs conversations passionnées envahissaient la maison de Bathilda, ou les rues étoilées de Godric's Hollow. La nuit était particulièrement belle ce soir-là. Le ciel était dégagé et Albus et Gellert étaient restés assis sur leur petit banc, à contempler les étoiles sans parler, pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le froid les rattrape.

-Tu veux venir prendre une dernière tasse de thé ? demanda Gellert en voyant Albus resserrer sa cape autour de lui en frissonnant.

-Ça serait avec plaisir, mais je dois rentrer. Il est déjà tard et ma petite sœur pourrait avoir besoin de moi. Et puis, ta tante doit en avoir marre de me voir tout le temps chez elle.

-Oh non, elle est ravie à chaque fois que tu viens! Elle dit que ça lui fait du bien de voir un peu de jeunesse et de vie dans la maison.

-Alors ça sera pour une autre fois. Tu la salueras de ma part.

Albus allait se lever, quand Gellert le retint par le bras. Il fut déconcerté de voir cet air un peu moins assuré sur son visage.

-Albus…Je me doute que tu n'as pas envie de parler de ça, d'autant plus que tu n'aurais aucune raison de le faire avec moi, mais…J'ai entendu dire des choses à propos…

A son regard, Albus comprit tout de suite ce qui allait suivre. Il avait redouté cette conversation tout en essayant de ne pas y penser, espérant pouvoir l'éviter. De toute évidence, c'était impossible.

-Tu as envie de savoir de quoi souffre exactement ma sœur et m'entendre confirmer tous les immondices qu'on raconte dans les alentours au sujet de ma famille et de mon père ? répliqua-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Gellert ne sembla pas s'inquiéter de ce changement d'humeur bien plus violent que ce qu'Albus laissait paraître. Il avait pourtant eu l'impression que Gellert était différent ; sans doute s'était-il laissé emporter par l'euphorie de rencontrer enfin quelqu'un qui le comprenne. Mais après tout, comment pouvait-il se faire une opinion en si peut de temps ? Certes, ils s'étaient confiés tout un tas de choses, mais cela restait un peu superficiel. En fait, Albus aurait été prêt à lui parler de cette partie de sa vie, mais en étant sûr qu'il ne verrait aucun changement dans le comportement du jeune homme envers lui, et ça, il ne pouvait pas encore l'estimer avec certitude.

-Ce n'est pas exactement ça. Je ne vais pas essayer de te faire croire que je n'ai rien entendu de tout ce qu'on raconte sur ta famille, à quoi bon... Mais j'ai envie de mieux te connaître Albus et de te comprendre. Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave et j'entends que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, mais je préfère savoir ta vérité plutôt que celle que les torchons de journaux que j'ai eu sous les yeux racontent.

Donc, il avait lu ces vieux articles…Ceux qui avaient failli le faire vomir à l'époque où il en avait aperçu les gros-titres. Bathilda était bien du genre à conserver tous ses vieux journaux. Est-ce que Gellert avait fouillé pour y trouver quelque chose en particulier ou était-ce un pur hasard ?

\- Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à entendre, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il aurait pu se lever et rentrer chez lui comme prévu, mais la main de Gellert lui tenait toujours la manche, bien que sans aucune intention de le retenir de force. Ça suffisait à le clouer sur place.

-Que se soit pire ou non que ce que l'on raconte, je m'en fiche. Mais ça fait partit de toi et un jour, tu auras peut-être envie d'en parler, parce que ça te fait du mal, je le vois bien à chaque fois que tu rentres chez toi. Et ce jour-là, je veux juste que tu saches que tu peux tout me dire, j'écouterais.

Albus n'arrivait même plus à penser au froid qu'il avait ressenti quelques minutes plus tôt ; il était complètement désemparé et incapable de savoir quoi dire et quoi faire. Toute la vérité, même Elphias ne la connaissait pas. Il n'en avait jamais parlé ; n'avait même jamais eu une vrai conversation à ce sujet avec sa mère ou avec son frère, parce qu'ils en auraient trop souffert. Alors il gardait tout ça pour lui. En parler lui aurait fait du bien, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de le faire avec la mauvaise personne. Pourtant, le blond lui inspirait une véritable confiance.

-Ce n'est pas de la curiosité mal placée, lui assura Gellert en devinant ses doutes. En fait, je pense même avoir démêlé le vrai du faux ; j'ai compris certaines choses, mais je peux me tromper, et à ton sujet, je n'ai pas envie que ça arrive.

Voyant qu'Albus hésitait toujours, il ajouta:

-Je ne veux pas non plus que tu sois mal à l'aise en ma présence juste par peur de laisser échapper quelque chose que tu penses que j'ignore. Il n'y a rien qui puisse me choquer Albus. Et tu peux me croire, si j'avais simplement voulu assouvir ma curiosité, je connais des moyens bien plus simple et plus rapide pour ça.

Il l'avait finalement lâché pour faire tourner sa baguette distraitement entre ses doigts et Albus songea immédiatement à tout un tas de sortilèges que lui-même n'aurait jamais osé utiliser. Gellert en était-il capable ? Il en avait l'air.

-Je ne peux pas te dévoiler tout ce que tu veux savoir.

-L'important ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir, mais ce que _toi,_ tu as besoin de partager.

Ce fut peut-être ça qui, plus qu'autre chose, réussit à le convaincre d'ouvrir la bouche. La voix d'Albus était très basse, comme s'il n'avait pas voulu s'entendre lui-même, mais le silence de la nuit était assourdissant et Gellert n'eut aucun mal à le comprendre.

-Avant qu'on ne vienne habiter ici, alors qu'Ariana était encore très jeune, elle jouait dans le jardin de notre ancienne maison. Elle faisait de la magie accidentelle, quoi de plus normal à cet âge-là, et...

Il déglutit avec difficulté, peinant à continuer. Gellert lui saisit la main, toujours de cette même manière naturelle et déconcertante. Cela donna toutefois à Albus le courage de poursuivre.

-De jeunes garçons l'ont vu...des moldus. Ils voulaient savoir comment elle parvenait à faire ça et lui ont demandé de recommencer et de leur expliquer « le truc ». Bien sûr, elle en était incapable. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé ensuite, mais les moldus l'ont agressé. Ça l'a traumatisé, elle n'a plus jamais pu contrôler sa magie, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne va pas à l'école. Mais parfois, elle se met en colère et… et sa magie explose, elle devient dangereuse. C'est une crise comme ça qui a tué ma mère…Et dire que des rumeurs court prétendant que ma mère aurait voulu la cacher car elle serait une cracmol ! Ça me rend malade ! cracha-t-il avec dédain.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Albus avait serré plus fort la main de Gellert dans la sienne et celui-ci ne chercha pas à échapper à l'étreinte.

-Et ton père s'en est ensuite pris aux moldus qui avaient attaqué ta sœur, c'est ça ?

-Oui, souffla Albus, mais pas parce qu'ils n'étaient pas sorciers, comme tout le monde s'amuse à le dire ; parce qu'ils avaient brisé la vie de ma sœur. Le ministère n'a rien voulu entendre et lors de son procès, ils lui ont dit que c'était entièrement de sa faute, qu'Ariana n'aurait jamais dû faire de la magie sans surveillance dans un endroit où elle était susceptible d'être vue, qu'en brisant le Code International du Secret Magique, il fallait s'attendre à des conséquences et que rien de ce qu'il avait avancé pour se défendre n'autorisait à s'en prendre à des moldus. Mon père a refusé d'entrer dans les détails de ce qui s'était réellement passé. S'il l'avait fait, Ariana aurait été enfermée sans attendre à Sainte Mungo ; elle était devenue un danger pour les autres.

Le silence s'abattit sur eux. Lorsqu'Albus osa enfin relever les yeux, il vit pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, une expression de pure colère sur le visage de Gellert. Mais quand celui-ci parla, sa voix était restée douce et rassurante.

-Et vous avez déménagé ici ?

-Après ça, on ne pouvait plus rester vivre à Terre-en-Land. Ariana hurlait comme une démente dès que ma mère essayait de la faire sortir. Et il y avait les voisins. Tous les sorciers qui habitaient près de chez nous passaient leur temps à nous épier par-dessus leurs clôtures. Ils nous espionnaient de loin et se posaient des questions sur Ariana. Ma mère n'arrivait plus à gérer la situation ; elle se retrouvait seule avec trois enfants sur les bras et aucun mari pour l'aider. Elle a décidé de déménager ici, c'était une bonne solution pour tout recommencer à zéro.

Albus attendait avec anxiété une réaction de la part de son nouvel ami. Il avait même anticipé de la déception chez lui maintenant que cette part sombre de sa vie était dévoilée. Mais il n'en fut rien, au contraire, Gellert avait resserré l'étau de ses doigts ; il semblait songeur. Puis, il dit d'un ton très sérieux qui fit frémir Albus :

-Tu sais, si notre monde se décidait enfin à établir une domination sur les moldus, ce genre de choses ne pourrait plus arriver.

Albus en demeura stupéfait et d'un geste presque inconscient, retira sa main de celle de Gellert qui s'en étonna.

-Tu dis des choses complètement folles, murmura-t-il en guise d'explication.

-Réfléchis un peu ! Cela fait des siècles que les sorciers doivent se cacher des moldus, tout simplement parce qu'ils ont trop peur de ce Code du Secret Magique qui nous empoisonne la vie.

-Mais le Code est une mesure de protection indispensable pour…

-Pour eux.

Sa voix sonna très grave dans la nuit désormais glacée.

-Ce sont eux, les moldus, que ces accords protègent Albus ; et cela au détriment des sorciers. Je pense que ce qui est arrivé à ta sœur en est une preuve suffisante. J'ai visité beaucoup de pays dans le monde et beaucoup de communautés de sorciers. Il y a des endroits où nous sommes encore plus brimés qu'en Angleterre.

-Je ne dis pas que ça n'a que des bons côtés, loin de là, mais il faut les garder dans le secret. Il y aurait une guerre si les moldus découvraient le monde magique.

-Sans doute, mais que nous n'aurions aucun mal à gagner en utilisant la magie.

-Ce ne serait pas un combat égal et…Tu te rends compte que ce que tu dis implique des morts ?

Il se détourna en cherchant à se convaincre qu'il comprenait mal les intentions de Gellert.

-Tu es endoctriné par les lois qui régissent notre monde Albus, mais écoute moi, si on parvenait à établir une domination sur les moldu, tout le monde y gagnerait.

-Qu'est-ce que les moldus gagneraient à vivre sous notre domination ? Ça revint à les appeler des esclaves !

-Non, tu n'y es pas. S'ils apprenaient à ne plus nous persécuter parce que nous sommes différents, nous pourrions les aider, améliorer leurs vies, et nous les sorciers, nous n'aurions plus jamais à nous cacher de rien. Plus jamais. Ça serait une prise de pouvoir qui bénéficierait à tous.

Il semblait si sûr de lui, comme si son plan avait été réfléchi depuis longtemps déjà.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de te choquer Albus. Je sais que formuler de cette manière, cela peut paraître un peu rude. Mais au final, si le pouvoir est pris par les bons sorciers ; des sorciers qui seraient vraiment compétents, alors cela ne pourrait qu'apporter du bien.

-Et je suppose que tu te considères comme un de ces sorciers compétents, dit Albus avec une moue à la fois agacée et amusée.

Cela redonna le sourire à Gellert qui vint à nouveau chercher sa main. Albus ne chercha plus à se dérober.

-Evidemment que je le suis, mais tout seul, je ne serais pas au meilleur de mes capacités, il faudrait que je trouve un sorcier aussi intelligent, aussi intéressé et aussi puissant que moi. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup, j'en suis sûr.

Il se pencha vers Albus pour faire glisser une mèche auburn qui tombait sur son visage derrière son oreille. Le Gryffindor sentit son souffle se bloquer complètement quelque part dans sa poitrine face à une telle proximité.

-Je crois que je vais commencer à croire à un grand dessin de l'univers, parce qu'il a mis le plus grand sorcier que je puisse rencontrer sur mon chemin.

Albus qui en général avait une parfaite maîtrise de lui-même, sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes. Il ne se savait pas aussi réceptif à la flatterie. Mais était-ce vraiment la flatterie qui le rendait si fébrile ou alors le charme attractif incontestable de Gellert ? Il connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

-Je te remercie pour ce compliment, mais les grandes ascensions au pouvoir…Non, très peu pour moi.

-Tu es pourtant ambitieux.

-Pas de cette manière.

-Laisses-toi le temps d'y réfléchir Albus, peut-être que tu changeras d'avis, et si vraiment ce n'est pas le cas, alors pense un peu à toutes les grandes choses que nous pourrions accomplir ensemble.

Il ne pouvait pas dire que les mots de Gellert n'avaient aucune résonance en lui alors qu'il était à jamais marqué par ce que ces moldus avait fait à sa sœur pour finalement s'en tirer avec un simple sortilège d'oubliette alors cela avait condamné son père à mourir en prison, laissant dans son sillage une famille complément détruite. Cela resterait sans doute à jamais la pire injustice à laquelle il devait faire face et Albus détestait les injustices plus que tout au monde.

Peut-être que les choses pouvaient évoluer. Peut-être que la vie des sorciers pouvait être améliorée ; mais il refoula cette idée dans un coin de sa tête. Ce n'étaient pas deux jeunes hommes à peine adultes qui allaient changer la face du monde, même en y déversant toute l'énergie nécessaire. Cela n'arrivait presque jamais. Certes, quelques jeunes sorciers avaient réussi à graver leurs noms dans le temps par de grands exploits, mais de là à imaginer un jour Bathilda griffer leurs deux noms dans un de ses livres, c'était pousser l'illusion un peu loin. Peut-être que lui et Grindelwald entreprendraient quelque chose, peu-importe quoi, un jour, mais Albus doutait fortement que cela puisse marquer l'histoire.

Et pourtant, lorsque son esprit essaya de l'imaginer, cela provoqua un intense sentiment de désir au fond de lui. Après ça, il ne put plus jamais s'en débarrasser totalement.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**On se retrouve la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre suivant.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Avec le temps, les lettres d'Elphias, les récits de ses voyages aux quatre coins du monde et de ses découvertes s'entassaient sur le bureau d'Albus. Il les lisait toujours et elles le faisaient sourire. Parfois, il regrettait même de ne pas avoir pu partir avec lui, mais il y voyait moins d'intérêt qu'avant et surtout, la frustration que les premières lettres avaient provoquée s'était désormais complètement envolée. Lui aussi apprenait des choses à Godric's Hollow. Gellert était le sorcier le plus intelligent qui lui ait été donné de rencontrer et le plus puissant aussi, autant que lui, si ce n'est plus, il devait bien l'avouer. Pourtant, Albus avait toujours eu, et en connaissance de cause, une très hautes estime de ses propres talents.

Gellert lui avait appris des tas de choses, comme de nouvelles formes de magies dont il n'aurait jamais entendu parler en voyageant avec Elphias, car on ne pouvait les trouver qu'en les cherchant, ce qui pour la plupart aurait été très mal vu. Mais Albus comprit très vite que Gellert se fichait totalement de ça. Peu importe à quel point la magie pouvait être dangereuse ou cruelle, elle l'intéressait tout le temps, sous toutes ses formes ; il avait une curiosité insatiable. Parfois, Albus s'inquiétait ; parce qu'il lui avait parlé de sortilèges, de potions…terribles…inimaginables. D'une cruauté telle qu'ils avaient dû être mis au point par des esprits malades. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'entre de mauvaise mains…Mais ses mains à lui n'étaient pas mauvaises et celles de Gellert finissaient toujours par les saisir pour les serrer entre ses doigts fins en lui rappelant que toutes formes de magie, si mauvaise puisse-t-elle avoir l'air, pouvait être utilisé pour faire des choses exceptionnelles.

Gellert savait le convaincre, même si Albus était toujours retissant à entendre parler de magie noire. Sauf qu'il ne se lassait pas de voir cette étincelle d'excitation faire pétiller ses yeux pâles à chaque fois que celui-ci se lançait dans des explications passionnées.

-Ce que tu cherches à me dire, c'est que nous pouvons établir une domination sur les moldus et nous servir de la magie noire et que tout ça, serait pour le plus grand bien ? lui avait un jour demandé Albus alors qu'ils étaient assis face à face sur le lit de Gellert.

Le visage de Gellert s'était illuminé.

-Pour le plus grand bien ? Oui, c'est exactement ça ! Pour le plus grand bien !

Et comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire, il lui saisit fermement les deux mains. Son sourire était radieux et contagieux. Peu à peu, ses idées avaient commencé leur cheminement dans l'esprit d'Albus et elles ne lui semblaient plus si controversées que ça, finalement.

_Le plus grand bien. _

Désormais, quand Gellert lui disait des choses qu'il avait du mal à concevoir, il se raccrochait à ça. Encore et toujours. _Le plus grand bien_. Albus lui répétait souvent ses mots; peut-être par peur inconsciente que son ami ne les oublie et que le savoir et la puissance fasse naître en lui une soif de pouvoir qui, il le savait, avait déjà détruit les esprits de bien des hommes.

Albus avait d'abord eu peur de se montrer redondant, mais très vite, Gellert s'était approprier ses mots, semblant presque s'en délecter et c'était en quelque sorte devenu leur slogan ; des mots qui impliquaient bien plus que ce qu'ils en avaient l'air.

_Pour le plus grand bien._

Le point culminant de toutes leurs conversations. Albus n'en avait pas vraiment conscience, mais ça l'enthousiasmait énormément. Beaucoup plus que ça aurait dû. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il aurait pensé avant, mais rencontrer Gellert avait fait de lui un homme nouveau et surtout un homme plus fort, plus ambitieux qu'il ne l'était déjà et surtout, plus audacieux.

L'un comme l'autre ne voyait plus le temps passer lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, à tel point qu'au moment de se séparer le soir, ils finissaient tous les deux par s'échanger des lettres pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Le hibou d'Albus n'avait jamais été autant sollicité qu'en cette période.

Gellert était devenu une constante vitale pour lui. Il n'arrivait plus à imaginer son avenir sans y voir de grands profits communs avec le blond et celui-ci ne cessait de hanter son esprit.

-Tu m'as l'air songeur, mon frère, lui fit un jour remarquer Aberforth au petit-déjeuner alors qu'Ariana qui avait passé une nuit difficile venait tout juste de remonter se coucher.

Albus eu immédiatement, et à raison, le sentiment que son frère avait attendu d'être seul avec lui pour lui envoyer en pleine figure tous les reproches qu'il avait à lui faire; car il était devenu extrêmement rare qu'Aberforth lui adresse la parole pour une autre raison.

-J'ai beaucoup de choses à penser ces temps-ci, lui dit-il froidement en espérant le faire renoncer à toutes tentatives de dispute alors qu'il avait vraiment mieux à faire que ça.

Il n'aimait pas du tout cette façon qu'Aberforth avait de le regarder, un peu comme s'il était la cause de tous les malheurs du monde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? demanda Albus en commençant à perdre patience.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir hier soir, alors je suis allé faire un tour dans le jardin.

Il avait donc décidé de tourner autour du chaudron…Parfais. Grand bien lui fasse.

-Parfois, il suffit d'un peu d'air frais pour aider à trouver le sommeil, marmonna Albus en baissant les yeux vers un parchemin sur lequel il griffonnait depuis un moment.

-J'ai découvert quelque chose d'intrigant.

Aberforth n'avait jamais été du genre à tergiverser, et lorsqu'il s'y mettait, surtout avec son frère, c'était souvent dans le but de lui faire perdre patience parce qu'il savait parfaitement que la conversation qui allait suivre mènerait inévitablement à une dispute. Albus n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser prendre à son jeu.

-Vraiment ? fit-il d'un air septique et peu intéresser.

-Oh, pour toi ça n'a certainement rien de surprenant, tu le sais déjà. Je parlais du hibou qui n'a cessé ses allers-retours entre ta chambre et la maison de Madame Bagshot. Toute la nuit.

La plume d'Albus s'arrêta un court instant sur le parchemin. Il bu une longue gorgé de thé, toujours en gardant les yeux rivés sur ce qu'il faisait.

-Si tu as vu qu'il se rendait jusqu'à chez elle, alors tu ne t'es pas contenté de te promener dans le jardin, remarqua-t-il d'un ton moralisateur toute en sachant que cela risquait d'énerver son frère.

-Tu essayes de me faire changer de sujet.

-Pas du tout, mais tu es mineur et je ne veux pas que tu sortes sans m'en informer ; tu es sous ma responsabilité. Et si tu veux tout savoir, Madame Bagshot héberge actuellement son petit-neveu, Gellert Grindelwald ; je l'ai rencontré à plusieurs reprises. C'est quelqu'un de passionnant et vraiment charmant. Nous entretenons une correspondance très intéressante.

Aberforth siffla entre ses dents d'un air ironique.

-Tu crois m'apprendre quelque chose Albus ? J'ai déjà aperçu ce type. J'ai également remarqué que depuis son arrivé, tu n'étais plus beaucoup à la maison. Ne me fait pas croire que vous ne faîte que vous croiser dans la rue par hasard ; tu passes tes journées avec lui. Alors, vous envoyer toute ses lettres même le soir…

Albus posa brusquement sa plume sur la table et consentit à lever un regard glacial en direction de son petit frère. Si Aberforth avait vraiment cherché à le mettre en colère, alors il avait réussi son coup. De quel droit se permettait-il de juger ses agissements de la sorte ?

\- Que veux-tu, il est la seule stimulation intellectuelle que je puisse encore trouver ici, dit Albus d'un ton cinglant. Je suis adulte et responsable de mes choix, tu n'as aucun commentaire à faire là-dessus.

Un son étrange échappa au plus jeune.

-C'est drôle Albus, vraiment, c'est très drôle…

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle à ce que j'ai un peu de compagnie de temps en temps !

-C'est drôle, parce que tu passes plus de temps avec ce Grindelwald qu'avec ta propre famille !

Les mots éclatèrent avec un sérieux qui fit frissonner Albus. Ne s'étant pas attendu à ce genre de remarque, il prit une profonde inspiration pour retrouver son calme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je n'ai pas quitté la maison ces deux derniers jours…

Et comme toutes les fois où il ne pouvait pas passer du temps avec son nouvel ami, parce qu'il ne devait pas oublier ses responsabilités auprès de sa famille, il se retrouvait avec une désagréable sensation de vide au creux de l'estomac. Dès qu'il retrouvait enfin Gellert, le vide se remplissait par une chaleur irradiante qui se répandait chaque fois un peu plus dans son corps. A maintes reprises, Albus s'était demandé si le blond éprouvait la même sensation ; mais il ne pouvait décemment pas lui poser la question.

-Et pourtant on ne t'a presque pas vu. Tu passes tes journées enfermé dans ta chambre, pour lui écrire, je suppose ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi mes activités te concernent.

-Je m'en contre fous de ce que tu fais…

-Surveille le ton que tu emploies avec moi!

-...mais sache une chose, tu manques à Ariana, ce qui est ironique pour quelqu'un qui vit sous le même toit qu'elle !

Albus ouvrit la bouche stupéfait, mais ne trouva rien à répondre. De toute façon, Aberforth ne lui en laissa pas le temps ; pas plus que pour emmagasiner la violence de la vérité qu'il venait de lui cracher en plein figure.

-Ne te torture pas l'esprit, je peux m'occuper d'elle tout seul, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais pu compter sur ton aide avant, mais fait un effort et passe un peu plus de temps en sa compagnie. Je ne te demande pas grand-chose ; qu'elle sache simplement que tu ne l'as pas oublié.

Passer du temps avec Ariana… Ce n'était pas que cela le dérangeait, il aimait sa petite sœur plus que tout. Elle était douce et attentionnée, mais Albus souffrait de rester trop longtemps sans enrichir son savoir et Ariana, malgré ses treize ans, gardait les stigmates d'une enfant. S'il passait du temps avec elle, le manque de Gellert allait se faire sentir, et peut-être le ressentirait-elle également, peut-être penserait-elle que son grand frère restait à ses côtés à contrecœur. Ça allait la rendre triste et cela risquait de provoquer une autre crise.

Avec une lucidité qui dérangea énormément Albus, son frère ajouta :

-Et si ton problème, c'est que tu ne peux plus te passer de ce type qui est si intelligent pour mériter ton intérêt, alors tu n'as qu'à l'inviter à venir. C'est toi qui commandes ici désormais, tu me l'as assez répété.

Aberforth se leva, en faisant grincer sa chaise sur le parquet de façon sinistre et tourna le dos à son frère, le laissant seul sans jeter un regard en arrière. Il voulait sans doute s'assurer que leurs éclats de voix n'aient pas réveillé Ariana.

Albus avait définitivement abandonné sa plume ; il restait immobile, sur sa chaise, regardant fixement l'endroit où son frère avait disparu et ressassant tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Une phrase l'avait percuté plus que le reste, et sans doute pas celle qu'Aberforth avait espéré. Il était chez lui, c'était le chef de famille, celui qui décidait des règles de la maison. Oui, il devait s'occuper de son frère et de sa sœur, c'était son devoir. Non, il n'avait pas à mettre sa propre vie de côté pour ça ; il n'avait pas non plus à séparer les deux.

Il se leva presque aussi bruyamment que son frère et partit en vitesse à la recherche d'une cape; l'hiver était rude, il risquait de regretter s'il sortait découvert. Albus ne devait pourtant pas se rendre très loin, juste à quelques maisons de là. Il avait quelqu'un à inviter.

* * *

-Pourquoi tu as l'air si nerveux Albus ? Tu n'as pas à justifier la présence d'un de tes amis dans ta propre maison, même si ça pourrait déplaire à ton frère et ta sœur.

-Je suis juste un peu inquiet.

-Je le vois bien, mais il n'y a pas de raison. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais sur le point de présenter ton petit-ami à tes parents, dit distraitement Gellert. Je ne suis que le neveu de votre sympathique voisine.

Albus se sentit rougir et détourna rapidement le regard en espérant que Gellert ne se rende compte de rien. Il essaya de dévier le sujet sur une pente moins glissante.

-C'est à cause du comportement de mon frère que je me fais du souci ; il n'a pas toujours un caractère facile. Il risque de se montrer désagréable avec toi, sans aucune raison…

-Je ferrais abstraction.

-Et puis, ma sœur…Enfin, après ce que je t'ai dit, tu devines que son comportement avec des inconnus peut être un peu bizarre. En y repensant, je ne crois pas qu'elle a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre que mon ami Elphias ses dernières années. Je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir.

-Arrête un peu de t'en faire, dit Gellert en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Je te parie une bourse de galions qu'elle va m'adorer.

-Tu perdrais ton argent, elle va sans doute rester cacher derrière les jambes d'Aberforth et ne pas prononcer un mot.

Pour une fois, Albus regretta que sa maison et celle de Bathilda soit si proche l'une de l'autre. Même si Gellert avait raison et qu'il n'avait pas de véritable raison de s'inquiéter, il redoutait quand même que son nouvel ami se retrouve à avoir des mauvais souvenirs du temps passer en sa compagnie.

-Si mon frère se montre désagréable avec toi…Je n'ai pas envie que tu passes un mauvais moment, alors je comprendrais que tu change d'avis.

-C'est donc ça le cœur du problème ?

Albus soupira de dépit, ça ne servait à rien de nier.

-J'aime vraiment passer du temps avec toi, mais je ne peux pas délaisser ma famille…Je n'ai simplement pas envie de t'ennuyer.

-Albus, je ne vois pas comment il me serait possible de m'ennuyer en ta présence.

Gellert le regardait si intensément qu'il avait l'impression qu'il sondait son esprit. Priant pour qu'Aberforth se comporte de façon convenable, Albus osa enfin pousser la porte.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver son frère et sa sœur, ils étaient tout les deux installés sur le canapé. Le regard somnolant, Ariana était affalée contre son frère en l'écoutant paresseusement lui lire une histoire. Le bruit de la porte qui se refermait attira leur attention. Aberforth se leva, les sourcils froncés ; il était de toute évidence gêné par cette interruption. Ariana s'était levée également, ses grands yeux bleus et craintifs posés sur l'inconnu qui venait d'entrer dans la maison. Comme Albus l'avait prédit, elle se cacha immédiatement derrière les jambes d'Aberforth.

Il jeta un regard en biais à Gellert, comme pour lui signifier « tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit », mais le blond n'en perdit pas pour autant son sourire incontestablement amusé. Albus, lui, ne trouvait vraiment rien de drôle à cette situation ; il aurait mille fois préféré passer du temps seul avec Gellert, flânant, parlant de leurs exploits magiques et inventant de nouveaux sortilèges.

Il lut dans le regard de son frère, non sans un certain pincement au cœur, que ses pensées profondes étaient visibles sur son visage. Sur ce point, Albus ne pourrait pas blâmer se colère, Aberforth avait raison, il était atrocement égoïste…Au prix d'un gros effort, il fit comme si de rien n'était.

-Voici mon frère, Aberforth, dit Albus en lui lançant tout de même un regard en biais pour lui signifier de montrer une attitude moins hostile.

Le blond tendit une de ses longues et élégantes mains en direction du plus jeune.

-Gellert Grindelwald. Je suis ravi de te connaître.

Grondement indéchiffrable en guise de réponse, accompagné d'une expression loin d'être ravi, mais Aberforth accepta la poignée de main. Albus lui trouvait une allure effroyablement gauche face à l'élégance naturelle du blond.

-Et voici ma petite sœur. Ariana, tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher, Gellert est un ami et c'est le petit-neveu de Madame Bagshot.

Hésitante, elle fit un pas sur le côté, dévisageant le nouvel arrivant des pieds à la tête comme si elle évaluait le danger. Gellert fit doucement bouger sa baguette, s'attirant un regard inquiet de la jeune fille. Albus ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il la tenait en main jusque-là.

-Ariana n'aime pas qu'on pratique la magie devant elle, menaça Aberforth.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle peut apprendre à l'apprécier, répondit Gellert d'un ton confiant avec un sourire doux, tout à l'intention d'Ariana, collé sur les lèvres.

Bougeant à peine sa baguette, il fit apparaître un sublime bouquet de rose d'un rouge profond dans sa main. Et sur la table près d'Ariana, c'est une poupée de cire aux longs cheveux blonds, aux cils épais et vêtue d'une somptueuse robe dorée qui se matérialisa. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent à la fois un peu effrayés et émerveillés.

Gellert lui tendit le bouquet de roses, qu'elle accepta avec un sourire timide, puis il attrapa délicatement sa main pour y déposer un léger baiser en s'inclinant devant elle.

-Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin, Miss Dumbledore.

Ses joues pâles se réchauffèrent d'une douce teinte rosée qui redonna un peu de vie à son visage.

-Merci, Monsieur Grindelwald, souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Oh, je t'en pris ma belle, appelle moi Gellert.

Elle hocha la tête, encore un peu plus rouge.

C'était tout bonnement stupéfiant et au souvenir d'Albus, la première fois qu'Ariana avait une réaction si positive lorsqu'on lui présentait une nouvelle personne. Si Aberforth ne déridait pas, semblant ne pas apprécier ça, Albus lui, comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait. Sa sœur était sous le charme. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, à son sens, il était extrêmement difficile de résister à Gellert Grindelwald.

-Tu devrais aller les mettre dans un vase, Ariana, dit Albus n'y revenant toujours pas.

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête et s'éloigna d'un pas sautillant.

-Je ne me rappelle pas la dernière fois que je l'ai vu sourire de la sorte, souffla-t-il d'un air absent.

-Ça arrive de temps en temps, tu n'es simplement pas là pour le voir, lui fit remarquer Aberforth.

Son ton était loin d'être chaleureux, mais il semblait montrer un peu moins d'animosité envers Gellert que lors de son arrivé bien que la méfiance demeurait dans son regard.

-Du thé ? proposa Albus à son invité en ignorant son frère.

-Volontiers, répondit-il en le suivant dans la cuisine.

Albus entreprit de débarrasser d'un coup de baguette la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner que son frère, sans grande surprise, n'avait pas prit la peine d'enlever.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'interrogea Gellert en apercevant le parchemin griffonné qu'Albus avait abandonné sur la table en se précipitant dehors.

-Oh ne fait pas attention à ça, ce n'est rien de bien intéressant. Juste quelques idées ; j'écris un autre essai sur la métamorphose.

-Un autre ? Tu en as déjà rédigé ?

Le regard de Gellert était admiratif et cela fit bondir le cœur d'Albus dans sa poitrine. Il avait déjà maintes et maintes fois été félicité pour ses travaux, mais jamais encore cela ne lui avait fait cet effet-là.

-J'ai publié plusieurs essais dans un manuel de métamorphose lorsque j'étais à Hogwarts. Je les ai dans ma chambre, si ça t'intéresse d'y jeter un coup d'oe…

-J'en serais plus qu'honoré ! Publier des essais alors que tu n'étais même pas encore diplômé…Bon sang Albus, et dire que je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas me surprendre encore d'avantage, je me suis bien trompé !

-Je peux te les montrer tout de suite.

Mais quelque chose sonnait faut dans cette idée. Il avait fait venir Gellert afin d'être en présence d'Ariana, mais s'il restait enfermer dans une autre pièce, à quoi cela servait-il ?

-Je n'ai pas dit que tu devais la suivre partout en permanence, soupira Aberfoth en apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte, simplement être un peu plus présent. Si tu parvins à dîner en même temps que nous ce soir, ce sera déjà un bon début.

Son frère arrivait de mieux en mieux à comprendre le fond de sa pensée ; il devait peut-être s'en inquiéter. Aberforth ne lui avait jamais semblé particulièrement perspicace, cela devait vouloir dire que lui devenait trop transparent.

-Je peux très bien lire tes travaux si ta sœur est à côté, lui fit remarquer Gellert.

C'était vrai. Mais Albus aurait tout de même aimé passer un peu de temps seul avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça de cette manière, encore moins devant son frère. Alors, il se força à sourire de façon la plus naturelle possible.

-Viens, je vais te montrer ça !

* * *

Albus eu réellement l'impression de passer un moment normal, dans une famille normale, qui n'avait pas connu ce lot de tragédie. Ariana et Aberforth étaient installés sur le tapis du salon et faisaient une partie de bavboules en riant aux éclats. Albus les observait pensivement, alors que Gellert, assis à ses côtés sur le canapé était plongé avec attention dans le tout premier essaie sur la métamorphose qu'il avait publié. Sa cheville battait l'air, touchant de temps à autre la jambe d'Albus. A chaque fois, cela le fit frissonner et il faillit bien renverser sa tasse de thé à deux reprises. Heureusement, tout le monde était trop occupé pour s'en rendre compte.

-Vous voulez faire une partie avec nous ? leur demanda soudain Ariana.

Aberforth les défia du regard de refuser.

-Je n'y ai jamais joué, dit Gellert. Ce n'est pas très répandu à Dumstrang.

Albus entendit derrière ses mots que même si c'était le cas, il n'avait jamais été un grand adepte des jeux de société.

-On t'apprendra, c'est très facile, dit Ariana d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

Albus chercha un moyen de désamorcer la situation, il se doutait que Gellert n'avait vraiment pas envie de perdre son temps avec ce genre de choses, mais à sa grande surprise, son ami sourit à Ariana.

-Je veux bien essayer, si ça ne dérange pas ton frère, bien entendu.

Ils ne savaient pas s'il parlait d'Albus ou Aberforth, mais quoi qu'il en soit aucun des deux n'osa contrarier leur petite sœur.

Effectivement, les règles du bavboules n'étaient pas très compliquées et Gellert eu vite fait de les apprendre et de gagner la partie.

-La chance du débutant, marmonna Ariana d'un air boudeur.

-Souhaitez-vous prendre votre revanche, mademoiselle, juste nous deux.

Cette idée fit pétiller ses yeux de malice.

-Tu n'auras pas autant de chance deux fois de suite !

-C'est ce que nous verrons !

Et alors qu'ils se plongeaient dans une nouvelle partie, Albus s'éloigna pour refaire du thé. Il entendit les pas de son frère le suivre, mais ne dit pas un mot jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'adosse à la table de la cuisine. Aberforth ne semblait pas décidé briser le silence.

-Tu es toujours méfiant envers lui, constata finalement Albus.

-Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange chez ce type, je ne saurais pas dire quoi.

-Le fait qu'il soit mon ami et un garçon vraiment brillant sans doute, grinça l'aîné entre ses dents.

-Arrête tes idioties Albus. Ça, je n'en ai rien à faire ; j'ai un mauvais présentement c'est tout. Mais tant qu'il fait sourire Ariana, tout vas bien. Il a tout de même des airs de sale bonhomme.

Albus allait répliquer qu'il n'y avait rien qui pouvait plus s'éloigner d'un « sale bonhomme » que le charmant garçon qui prenait sur lui pour jouer avec Ariana, mais il n'eu pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'Aberforth retournait déjà auprès de leur sœur et de Gellert ; sans doute avait-il peur de la laisser seule avec lui.

Son frère l'avait-il suivi simplement lui dire qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Gellert ? Et d'un ton si grave en plus…C'était encore un de ces jours où Albus n'arrivait vraiment plus à comprendre le sens des agissements d'Aberforth. Albus sentit un poids lui étouffer la poitrine. Son frère était complètement insensé. Ça devait être de la jalousie, rien de plus. Gellert était séduisant et incroyablement intelligent, Aberforth n'arrivait pas à le comprendre, ça l'énervait et il ne cherchait pas à voir plus loin que les idées qu'il s'était faites.

-J'ai gagné ! s'exclama la jeune fille quand Albus revint auprès d'eux.

-Je me suis laissé avoir, soupira Gellert faussement déçu.

Le Gryffindor comprit sans difficulté qu'il l'avait laissé gagné, mais Ariana ne semblait se douter de rien et elle était radieuse. Gellert jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

\- Il faut que je rentre, Bathilda veut me présenter un de ses amis historiens ce soir.

La jeune fille lui adressa une moue un peu déçue, mais Aberforth l'attrapa par la main.

-Viens Ariana, il faut qu'on commence à préparer le dîner.

Et ils laissèrent Albus et Gellert seuls dans le salon.

-Désolé, pour ça, dit Albus contrit en regardant le jeu de bavboules.

-Ça ne m'a pas dérangé. Ta sœur n'a pas mérité ce qui lui est arrivé et un peu de distraction ne peut pas lui faire de mal.

-Je te remercie, pour tout, vraiment.

-Tu n'as pas à le faire.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au canapé où il avait abandonné les essais de métamorphoses.

-Je peux te les emprunter ? J'aimerais les finir.

-Tu as vraiment l'intention de lire entièrement les idioties d'un étudiant qui s'ennuyait pendant ses week-ends ? s'amusa Albus.

-Ce ne sont pas des idioties, loin de là !

-Prends-les si tu veux, ils ne me servent pas vraiment ici.

Et surtout, son cœur s'emballait à l'idée que Gellert puisse apprécier son travail. Ce garçon qui était si exigent et Albus ne l'avait que trop souvent entendu se plaindre que tous les professeurs qu'il avait eu à Dumstrang étaient trop incompétent pour lui. Et pourtant, il le regardait, _lui_, avec toutes cette admiration dans les yeux !

Quand il partit, Albus resta sur le pas de la porte un long moment après l'avoir perdu de vue avant de rejoindre la cuisine d'un air rêveur. Le dîner était déjà servi ; son assiette refroidissait, mais il n'en avait rien à faire.

-Je comprends que tu l'aimes beaucoup Albus, c'est un garçon vraiment très gentil !

-Tu l'as déjà dit, Ariana, s'exaspéra Aberfoth.

-C'est à toi que je l'ai dit. En plus, il est très beau ! N'est-ce pas Albus qu'il l'est ?

La gorgée d'eau qu'il était en train d'avaler resta coincée dans sa gorge, il manqua de peu de s'étouffer, mais ce ne fut pas ça qui causa la soudaine bouffé de chaleur qui venait de l'envahir.

-Tu rougis, mon frère, remarqua Aberforth.

Albus n'aurait sut dire si c'était du mépris ou de la moquerie qu'il entendait dans sa voix, en revanche, il su que pour ne pas arranger les choses, ses joues s'étaient colorées encore plus.

-Ça veut dire qu'il est amoureux ! s'exclama sa sœur !

Il reposa brusquement son verre sur la table, ce n'était pas le jour pour boire. Essayaient-ils de le tuer tous les deux ?

-Arrête de dire des bêtises Ariana et finis ton assiette.

Elle s'exécuta, mais ses yeux continuaient à le narguer.

Albus alla se coucher tôt ce soir-là, mais étendu sur son lit, fixant le plafond, il fut bien incapable de s'endormir et plusieurs heures se passèrent sans qu'il ne ferme un œil, trop obnubilé par toutes ses pensées qui convergeaient dans la même direction : celle de la maison de Mrs. Bagshot.

Machinalement, il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et eu un sursaut de surprise lorsqu'une silhouette pâle se découpa dans l'obscurité, juste sous ses yeux. C'était un Grand-duc de Sibérie qu'il commençait à bien connaître maintenant et qui portait un petit bout de parchemin accroché à la patte par un cordon de cuire. Il tapa au carreau avec insistance. Albus sortit de son lit d'un bon pour ouvrir la fenêtre et détacher en précipitation le petit morceau de parchemin.

_Albus, _

_ Tu es décidément le sorcier le plus brillant que j'ai jamais rencontré dans ma vie ! Tes recherches de métamorphoses tiennent du génie et désormais, je ne peux que rêver encore plus des grandes choses que nous pourrions accomplir ensemble._

_J'espère que mon hibou ne te réveillera pas, mais je me sentais trop impatient d'attendre demain pour te le dire._

_Avec toute mon admiration, _

_Gellert._

Albus relut les à mots plusieurs reprise, avec une lenteur excessive, pour bien les imprégner dans sa mémoire. Il imaginait la voix de Gellert en train de les prononcer encore et encore, avec son doux accent qui le faisait frissonner depuis le plus profond de son être. Son cœur battait la chamade, il était tremblant, un peu comme s'il allait tomber malade, sauf que c'était beaucoup plus agréable. Tout son corps était en alerte, il bouillonnait de l'intérieur, se sentait grisé et avait la bouche incroyablement sèche.

Ariana avait raison, il était éperdument amoureux. Gellert Grindelwald serait sa perte.

D'une main distraite, Albus caressa les plumes du hibou en jetant un coup d'œil à la cage vide du sien qu'il avait laissé sortir en début de soirée, pensant ne pas avoir besoin de ses services.

-Je crois que ce n'est pas ce soir que tu pourras chasser tranquillement.

L'animal émit un hululement courroucé en donnant un violent coup de bec dans sa main, mais Albus ne s'en soucia pas. S'installant à son bureau, il posa le message soigneusement sur les autres qu'il avait reçus ses derniers jours ; ils les conservaient tous précieusement. Il attrapa une plume bien taillée et une bouteille d'encre en se demandant si Gellert ressentait la même chose que lui lorsqu'il recevait des lettres de sa part.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire si vous aimez cette histoire * fait des yeux de Dobby battu* :)**

**A la semaine prochaine!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponse à _Review:_ **

**Sofa_:_** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir! J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite :D

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

-Tu as toute l'admiration de ma sœur, elle n'a plus lâché cette poupée que tu lui as offerte, dit Albus à Gellert lorsqu'ils se virent la fois suivante. C'était vraiment gentil de ta part.

-Ça m'a fait plaisir.

-Et elle n'a pas cessé de me demander quand tu allais revenir, je crois qu'elle veut te remercier, alors sur ses ordres, je dois t'inviter à venir prendre le thé chez nous demain après-midi.

Ils ont rit, tous les deux conscient que cet enthousiasme d'Ariana était quelque chose de rare.

-Tu sais vraiment comment te faire apprécier.

-J'y travaille dur, avoua Gellert avec un sourire en coins qu'Albus ne sut pas comment interpréter. Dis à ta sœur que j'accepte et que j'en suis même honoré de son invitation.

_Oui_, songea Albus, _peu de monde pourrait lui résister et certainement pas moi._

* * *

Désormais, Gellert avait pris l'habitude de rejoindre Albus chez lui et tout se passait relativement bien, si ce n'est qu'ils ne pouvaient pas parler aussi librement, surtout depuis le jour où Aberforth avait surprit Gellert en train d'essayer, pour la énième fois, de convaincre son frère d'une possibilité de prise de mouvoir sur les moldus et le monde sorcier. L'expression de son visage à ce moment-là ne laissait que très peu de doute sur ce qu'il pensait de la conversation.

Lorsque le mois de décembre débuta, il fut évident pour Albus qu'Aberforth n'allait plus les importuner longtemps et une violente dispute éclata à ce sujet. C'était une de celle qui poussait Albus à suivre son frère dans toute la maison.

\- Ecoute-moi quand je te parle !

Albus était sur le point de se demander s'il n'allait pas devoir se servir de sa baguette pour l'immobiliser. Sauf qu'Ariana ne cessait de leur courir après également, en leur criant de se calmer, et qu'utiliser la magie risquait juste de déclencher une crise.

-A quoi ça servirais ? Tu vas me dire la même chose qu'avant et ma réponse serra la même ! Non !

Quelques coups secs furent frappés à la porte.

-Entrez ! hurlèrent les deux garçons d'une même voix, plus par réflexe que dans l'intention d'inviter la personne qui venait les importuner dans une dispute pareille.

La porte s'entrouvrit et Gellert se glissa à l'intérieur, les sourcils froncés. Aucun des garçons Dumbledore ne prit la peine de tourner la tête vers lui.

-Commence à rassembler tes affaires, je ne veux pas que tu fasses ta valise à la dernière minute !

-A quoi bon puisque je n'y retournerais pas maintenant !

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Gellert en s'approchant d'Ariana pour se pencher à sa hauteur.

-Albus veut qu'Aberforth retourne à l'école la semaine prochaine.

Elle commençait à trembler violemment et de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il se dispute depuis des heures, ils ne vont jamais s'arrêter.

Elle tremblait de plus en plus, c'était comme si de la magie crépitait tout autour d'elle, cherchant à s'échapper de son corps.

Gellert approcha sa main, sans pour autant la toucher. C'était ça. _C'était bel et bien ça._

Si un observateur attentif l'avait regardé à cet instant, il aurait sans doute remarqué les frissons d'excitation dans sa nuque et la lueur de curiosité dangereuse dans son regard. Mais l'observateur le plus attentif de la pièce était trop occupé à hurler sur son petit frère pour y prêter attention.

-Arrête d'essayer de négocier, ma décision est prise, on fera ce que j'ai décidé et pas autrement.

-Et pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas attendre jusqu'à ce que soient passées les vacances de Noël ?

-Et puis quoi ensuite ? Attendre jusqu'à celles de pâques ? Puis la fin de l'année ? Tu as déjà pris beaucoup trop de retard et en accord avec le directeur, j'ai jugé que…

-Ton jugement, tu peux te le foutre…

-Ça suffit ! Tu feras ce que je te dis. A la fin de la semaine, ta valise sera faite et si ce n'est pas le cas, alors tu te débrouilleras par toi-même à Hogwarts sans tes affaires !

-Tu comptes m'y traîner de force ?

-Si je dois transplaner avec toi directement dans le train, je le ferrais !

Albus tourna le dos à son frère, ne supportant plus de l'avoir sous les yeux. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua Ariana près de l'entrée ainsi les traces de larmes son visage ; elle vivait toujours très mal les disputes aussi violentes. Puis, il vit la main posée sur son épaule et fit enfin attention à la présence de Gellert. Sa présence auprès d'Ariana venait sûrement d'éviter une catastrophe. Il s'était laissé emporter, il n'aurait pas dû, sachant parfaitement qu'Aberforth réagirait mal. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui et pour une fois ses nerfs avaient prient le dessus. Il ne voulait pas rester ici. Il avait besoin de se calmer.

-Ariana, tu devrais faire du thé pour Aberforth, ça lui évitera peut-être une extinction de voix.

Alors que sa sœur disparaissait dans la cuisine, il entendit l'exclamation de son frère, prêt à se lancer dans une nouvelle joute verbale, mais il l'ignora complètement. Albus agrippa le bras de Gellert, le forçant à faire demi-tour. Celui-ci lui lança un regard surpris.

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air ! dit-il sèchement.

Tirant Gellert à l'extérieur, il claqua la porte derrière lui ; pas assez vite pour ne pas entendre l'insulter qu'Aberforth venait de lui cracher. Alors il accéléra le pas, sa main se crispant un peu plus sur le bras du blond.

-Albus, finit par l'appeler calmement celui-ci alors qu'ils s'étaient suffisamment éloignés de la maison pour ne plus la voir.

Il s'arrêta d'un coup, observant sa main toujours fermement agrippée autour du bras de Gellert ; ses ongles étaient enfoncés dans sa chaire, froissant sa cape ; peut-être même qu'il lui faisait mal…Il le lâcha comme si son contacte venait de le brûler.

-Je suis désolé. Je me suis laissé emporter ; mais mon frère va me rendre fou. Tu n'aurais pas dû assister à ça.

Gellert posa doucement une main dans le creux de ses reins et de longs et délicieux frissons grimpèrent le long de son dos.

-Marchons. Tu as besoin de te vider la tête.

Leurs pas les avaient amenés près du cimetière, jusqu'au banc ; leur banc. Gellert appuya avec un peu plus de force dans son dos, le poussant à s'asseoir ; ce qu'Albus accepta sans se faire prier. Il sursauta en sentant le bras son ami le saisir par les épaules pour l'attirer un peu plus près de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Il fait froid et tu n'as pas pris ta cape, dit Gellert en faisant glisser la sienne de manière à ce qu'elle recouvre leurs épaules à tous les deux.

C'était vrai, il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à se couvrir, et en réalité, il n'avait pas non plus sentit la température glaciale jusqu'à ce que Gellert lui fasse remarquer. La colère lui avait réchauffé le sang plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

-Et si quelqu'un nous voyait comme ça ?

-Personne ne se promène dehors par un temps pareil, et quand bien même ça serait le cas…Et bien peu importe.

Les joues d'Albus s'étaient également réchauffées, mais là colère n'avait plus rien à voir là-dedans.

-Tu imagines un peu ce qu'ils pourraient penser ?

-Je ne m'en soucie pas vraiment, encore moins s'il s'agit de l'avis des moldus. Mais si tu préfères que je te laisse avoir froid, alors tu n'as qu'a me le dire, fit Gellert soudain crispé.

Albus se demanda s'il l'avait vexé.

-Non, souffla-t-il sincèrement en essayant de cacher son malaise.

Tout était silencieux autour d'eux. Est-ce que Gellert pouvait entendre son cœur qui tambourinait beaucoup trop fort dans sa poitrine ? Si s'était le cas, il ne laissait paraître aucun signe, se contentant d'observer le cimetière désert devant eux. Albus songea à sa mère reposait sous terres si près de lui et pourtant complètement inaccessible…Qu'aurait-elle pensé de le voir renvoyer Aberforth à l'école avec tant d'insistance ? Elle aurait dit que c'était la bonne solution…sûrement. Après tout, Albus savait que ce n'était pas un deuil qui n'était pas encore fait qui avait provoqué une réaction si violente, son frère avait simplement peur de s'éloigner d'Ariana. Mais Albus saurait prendre soin d'elle, c'était son rôle après tout et il ne fallait pas qu'Aberforth sacrifie sa réussite scolaire pour la surveiller en permanence. Oui, sa mère aurait été d'accord ; il essaya de s'en convaincre.

Il aurait voulu se blottir encore un peu plus contre Gellert, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça ; il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de lui laisser entrevoir ses sentiments, ça risquerait de l'éloigner. Albus n'était pas sûr de le supporter ; pas maintenant. Alors il se contenta de profiter de cette proximité déjà bien supérieure à ce qu'il aurait pu rêver. Il saurait s'en contenter.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais venir chez moi dimanche ? Je dois transplaner jusqu'à la gare avec Aberforth, il faudrait que quelqu'un surveille Ariana…Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr…

-Tu me fais suffisamment confiance pour la laisser sous ma surveillance ?

-Ça ne serra que l'histoire de quelques minutes et…

Il s'arrêta brusquement dans sa phrase, réalisant ce que Gellert venait de dire.

-Quelle idée, bien sûr que je te fais confiance !

Gellert lui adressa un doux sourire.

-Cela ne va pas de soit. Tu m'avais bien dit qu'elle ne supportait pas toujours la compagnie d'inconnus.

-Mais tu n'es plus un inconnu, tu sais qu'elle t'adore et puis…Je t'ai vu avec elle tout à l'heure, alors que je me disputais avec mon frère.

-Je n'ai fait que rester debout à ses côtés.

-Si tu n'avais pas été là, elle aurait probablement fait une crise, et ça aurait été de notre faute ; et dire qu'on ne pensait même plus à elle…alors je te remercie d'avoir empêché ça.

-Tu peux compter sur moi dimanche.

Le soulagement d'Albus ne fut pourtant que de courte durée. S'il confiait Ariana à Gellert, même pour quelques courtes minutes, alors celui-ci avait le droit de savoir. Quoique, Bathilda, elle, n'était pas au courant de tout, il lui était pourtant déjà arrivé de rester seule avec sa sœur. Avec Gellert, Albus sentait qu'il devait faire les choses différemment. Mais peut-être était-ce simplement dû au fait que lui avait besoin d'en parler.

-Ecoute…avant que tu acceptes de rester avec elle…Je dois être honnête avec toi, il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches à son propos.

Il était peut-être en train de faire une terrible erreur, après tout, il connaissait Gellert depuis moins d'un mois, mais il pouvait dire et sans hésiter que jamais il n'avait eu un ami aussi compréhensif, aussi important pour lui et duquel il se sente plus proche que s'il était de son propre sang. Ils étaient pareils. Si lui ne comprenait pas, personne ne le pourrait.

-Tu avais raison en disant que tu pouvais me faire confiance, dit Gellert en le voyant douter. Je peux t'assurer que je ne dirais rien…et que je ne réagirais pas mal, parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est bien ça qui te fait peur, n'est-ce pas ?

Albus déglutit avec difficulté ; il le connaissait par cœur.

-Attends un peu avant de dire ça, soupira-t-il. Mais quoi qu'il en soir, elle ne doit jamais apprendre que je t'en ai parlé et Aberforth non plus. Jamais. Quoi que tu décides de faire.

-Tu as ma parole, promis-t-il encore en serrant sa main sur l'épaule d'Albus dans un geste encourageant.

-C'est à propos de ses crises. Je t'ai dit que dans ces moments-là, elle perdait en quelque sorte le contrôle de sa magie ; tu t'en souviens ?

Gellert hocha la tête d'un air grave.

-Je t'ai caché une partie de la vérité. Il ne s'agit pas que de simples crises. Après que ces moldus l'aient attaqué, elle s'est mise à refouler sa magie et...et elle a développé un obscurus.

Les mots étaient sortis. Il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour et allait sans doute bientôt le regretter. Il attendit une réaction de Gellert, une question, une exclamation horrifiée, un geste de recul, n'importe quoi… mais celui-ci se contenta de le dévisager intensément.

-Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus rester en sa présence…ou même avec moi d'ailleurs.

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te fais dire une chose pareille ?

-C'est pourtant évident non ? N'importe qui à ta place ne voudrait pas courir le risque de l'approcher en sachant ça.

-Albus, commença-t-il d'une voix douce, je me suis douté de ce qu'elle était la première fois que tu m'as expliqué ce qui s'était passé et j'en ai eu la confirmation avant, lorsque toi et ton frère vous vous disputiez. Et au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, mais ça serai vraiment décevant venant de quelqu'un d'aussi perspicace que toi, je ne suis pas comme tout le monde.

Albus resta bouche bée, n'arrivant pas à y croire.

-Comment ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche. Comment tu as compris ?

-Toutes les conditions étaient rassemblées à l'apparition d'un obscurial ; la plupart des sorciers n'y auraient pas pensé, car certain ont même oublié leurs existences, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'aucun cas n'a été identifié. Avant, j'ai senti la magie de ta sœur émaner d'elle ; je n'ai pas eu besoin de beaucoup plus de preuves pour comprendre. Bien sûr, je doutais encore un peu, car je n'ai jamais vu aucun texte relatant l'existence d'un obscurus ayant survécu plus de dix ans, mais…excuse moi, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

-Non, ne t'excuse pas. J'y pense moi-même tous les jours.

Albus baissa les yeux, attristé. Les mains de Gellert glissèrent le long de ses épaules pour venir se poser sur ses genoux.

-Alors tu n'as pas l'intention de partir ? Tu n'as pas peur ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Si je dois être effrayé par quelques choses, c'est du fait que des jeunes sorciers et sorcière soient encore contraints de refouler leur magie! Ta sœur ne devrait pas avoir à subir toute sa vie les conséquences du mal qu'on lui a fait !

Puis, se penchant si près de lui que leur nez se touchaient presque, il murmura :

-Et tu n'as pas à géré ça tout seul, Albus.

-Je sais, mais je me sens responsable de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. C'est Aberforth qui prend soin d'elle lorsqu'il est là, mais s'il y avait quoi que ce soit que je puisse…

-Il y a quelque chose qu'on peut faire.

Albus releva les yeux vers lui. Si près…Il n'avait qu'à avancer la tête de quelques centimètres pour appuyer leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre et il voulait le faire…

-Je sais que tu as encore des doutes, je le vois dans ton regard. Mais on pourrait offrir une chance à ta sœur en redonnant aux sorciers la place qui leurs est due. Elle pourrait sortir sans craindre d'être vu si elle n'arrivait pas à maîtriser sa magie !

…Et pourtant, il recula un peu. En partie parce que Gellert avait à nouveau cette expression de folie douce, qui l'inquiétait un peu, dans ses yeux. Albus croyait y voir toute l'ampleur de ce qu'il le savait capable de faire pour parvenir à ses fins.

-Comprends moi, je n'aime pas l'idée d'utiliser la violence.

-Si nous y arrivons Albus, si nous faisons annuler le Code International du Secret Magique, si nous établissons une domination sur les moldus, pour le plus grand bien, alors peut-être même que ta sœur parviendra à se libérer de ce parasite, peut-être pourra-t-elle apprendre à maîtriser sa magie. Elle n'aura plus de raison d'avoir peur et l'obscurus n'aura plus lieu d'être. Elle pourra vivre une vie normale ; comme n'importe qu'elle jeune fille de son âge.

Albus ferma fort les yeux. C'était plus simple de rester cohérent sans voir l'expression Gellert, qui était toujours si sûr de lui, comme s'il savait que le monde pouvait lui appartenir en un claquement de doigts. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir un plan déjà mûri de longue date et qu'il n'attendait que le bon moment pour le mettre en application.

Et si c'était le cas ? Et si en plus de ça, il ne se trompait pas en disant que ça pourrait libérer Ariana ? N'était-ce pas ce que sa mère avait toujours souhaité pour elle. Et lui, ne lui avait-il pas promis un jour que s'il venait à lui arriver malheur, il ferrait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rendre Aberforth et Ariana le plus heureux possible. Gellert lui donnait la solution ultime pour ça, il n'avait qu'à tendre les mains et accepter. Ces moldus auraient dû être puni pour ce qui était arrivé à sa sœur. Oui, ils leur étaient inférieurs, ils n'auraient jamais les capacités d'un sorcier ; alors comment le ministère pouvait-il encore accepter que tant de mal soit encore fait aux siens au profit des moldus ? Pourquoi les sorciers devaient-ils être punis du don qui leur avait été donné ? Ils n'étaient pas simplement différents, ils étaient extraordinaires.

Albus commençait à connaître suffisamment Gellert pour savoir que la morale n'allait pas lui mettre de limite et peut-être que ça pouvait le mener à faire de très mauvais choix et de mauvaises choses également, mais si lui était à ses côtés pour le tempérer, alors…

-C'est d'accord, souffla-t-il.

Gellert ne dit d'abord rien, comme s'il avait peur d'avoir mal entendu, puis finir par demander d'une voix encore plus basse que la sienne.

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Oui…Oui, tu as raison. Un don nous a été donné, on a la possibilité d'améliorer tellement de choses…Mais nous sommes trop brimé pour ça…On peut changer les choses tous les deux. On est assez puissant pour ça ; on peut créer un monde plus juste !

Avec une expression de joie intense, Gellert prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains et pendant une seconde qui resta suspendue dans l'air, Albus cru qu'il allait l'embrasser. Mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant de sourire de façon un peu démente et de poser de façon incroyablement rapide ses lèvres sur le haut de son front avant de le lâcher. Albus dut faire un immense effort pour ne pas passer ses doigts là ou le doux contacte des lèvres de Gellert lui avait brûlé la peau.

-Nous allons atteindre un pouvoir dont aucun sorcier ne pourra jamais rêver, Albus. A nous deux, nous allons changer l'histoire.

Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald, ceux qui changèrent le monde des sorciers pour le rendre meilleur. Ça sonnait bien. Merveilleusement bien. Et soudain, Albus sentit toutes ses hésitations s'envoler. Il le ferrait pour sa sœur, pour les générations de sorciers à venir et pour Gellert. Une douce chaleur commença à envahir son corps et il était certain que s'il s'était regardé dans un miroir à ce moment-là, il aurait vu sur son visage la même expression d'excitation que sur celui de Gellert.

Ils allaient graver leurs noms dans l'histoire. Rien ne pourrait se dresser en travers de leur chemin.

* * *

**Voilà que les grands projets commencent à prendre forme! J'espère que ça vous a plu! A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre!**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir** :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Réponse à review:**

**Sofa:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce passage, je suis contente qu'il ne plaise :D Oui je pense aussi que Gellert est quelqu'un pour la notion de coup de foudre ne peu pas s'appliquer et que la première chose qui lui a plu chez Albus, c'est le fait d'enfin rencontrer quelqu'un qui soit son égale autant sur le point intellectuel que magique. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite!

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le prochain chapitre,**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Il régnait un silence sinistre dans la maison des Dumbledore ce jour-là. Aberforth, le visage fermé, une valise près de lui, tenait sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

-J'aurais aimé t'accompagner jusqu'à la gare, souffla Ariana dans son cou.

Aberforth la serra un peu plus fort contre lui avant de se relever.

-Je n'aurais pas eu à te laisser si Albus n'avait pas fait un scandale pour que je retourne à l'école...

-Il n'y a plus rien à redire là-dessus, le coupa sèchement son frère. Tant que tu n'es pas majeur, je suis responsable de toi, je ne veux pas que tu mettes tes études entre parenthèses. J'ai rencontré le directeur il y a peu à Hogsmeade, il va s'arranger pour que tu puisses rattraper ton retard sur le début de l'année.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire que je réussisse mes B.U.S.E.s ou pas ? Je n'ai pas l'intention d'entrer au ministère, ni de faire quoi que ce soit du genre de tes brillantes recherches affreusement ennuyeuses.

-Tu ferras ce que tu voudras une fois majeur. En attendant, ce n'est pas le cas, alors taches de ne pas rater tous tes examens.

-Ne vous disputez pas, marmonna Ariana.

Ils se turent, sans cesser pour autant de s'affronter du regard. Un peu à l'écart, Gellert observait la scène d'un air indéchiffrable.

-Seul dans ce train, ce que j'aurais l'air idiot…

\- Profites-en pour étudier et commencer à rattraper ton retard.

L'exclamation dédaigneuse qu'il reçut en réponse fut une preuve bien suffisante que c'était la dernière chose qu'Aberforth comptait faire. Albus l'ignora, lançant un sortilège sur sa valise pour en diminuer là taille afin de transplaner avec.

-Est-ce que ça va aller ? demanda-t-il tout de même à Gellert avec une pointe d'anxiété.

-Ce n'est que le temps de deux transplanages, fit remarquer son ami.

-Si je ne décide pas de le lâcher en cours de route pour me retrouver désartibulé quelque part.

-Aberforth !

-Ça pourrait arriver ? s'horrifia Ariana.

-Il plaisantait, la rassura Gellert.

Aberforth lui lança un regard mauvais, mais ne le contredit pas pour autant. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire pleurer sa sœur.

-Ce n'était pas drôle.

\- Excuse-moi, petite sœur.

-Tu vas me manquer, répéta-t-elle d'une voix plaintive.

Il la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras et déposa un doux baiser sur ses cheveux.

-Je serais de retour pour les vacances de Noël. Moins d'un mois. Tu ne verras pas le temps passer.

-J'ai hâte d'y être !

-Il est temps de partir, dit Albus en tendant son bras.

Aberforth l'attrapa à contre cœur, il y eu un moment de battement, tous s'observèrent, Albus les yeux rivés dans ceux de Gellert. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant. Un _crack_ sonore retentit alors et la seconde d'après, les deux frères avaient disparu.

Ariana se retrouva seule sans son salon, avec Gellert. Elle frotta ses joues pour effacer les larmes qui commençaient à y rouler. Gellert se tourna vers elle avec un sourire radieux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, ton frère sera bientôt de retour. Et si on discutait en attendant ? Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais mieux connaître sur toi.

Essuyant les dernières larmes qu'elle n'avait pas su retenir, elle leva la tête dans sa direction et accepta en attrapant la main qu'il lui tendit.

O

S'il devait être totalement honnête avec lui-même, Albus aurait dit que ça s'était très bien passé. Il s'était vraiment attendu à pire. Mais son frère n'avait pas lutté. D'ailleurs, une fois sur le quai, face au Hogwarts express, il n'avait plus dit un mot ; Albus aurait très bien pu ne pas être présent que cela n'aurait rien changé.Il s'était également attendu à ses rejets et à les encaisser en silence. Mais il ne s'était pas suffisamment bien préparé, ce fut plus violent qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Lorsqu'il lui avait rappelé que, quoi qu'il en pense, s'il faisait tout ça s'était uniquement pour son bien, Aberforth n'avait même pas fait l'effort de lui reprocher ce qu'il n'avait alors cessé de considérer comme une fausse excuse pour se débarrasser de lui.

Lorsqu'il lui avait dit que s'il se sentait mal, qu'il avait besoin d'aide, de parler, ou tout simplement de l'insulter, il pouvait lui envoyer une lettre à n'importe quel moment, qu'il répondrait toujours, Aberforth l'avait ignorer.

Lorsqu'il avait amorcé un mouvement, souhaitant le serrer brièvement dans ses bras en guise d'au revoir, son frère s'était tous simplement détourné pour monter dans le train sans un regard en arrière.

Et lorsqu'il jugea nécessaire de lui faire savoir qu'il l'aimait, Aberforth était déjà dans un compartiment où il ne pouvait plus l'entendre.

Albus n'avait pas pu se résoudre à repartir avant d'avoir perdu le train de vue. Lui aussi se sentait très mal désormais. Il en venait à se demander si la culpabilité serait un poids qu'il porterait toute sa vie. Pour sa sœur. Pour son frère. Pour sa famille presque entièrement détruite. Il ne pourrait pas vivre vieux avec un tel étau autour du cœur et si autre chose devait encore se rajouter à ça, cela causerait sa perte à coup sûr. A moins qu'il parvienne à créer un monde meilleur ;pour tous.

Oui, il ferait ça, et ça allégerait sa conscience.

Mais il ne devait pas y penser pour le moment. Il devait rentrer, retrouver Gellert. Et sa petite sœur. Ariana, qui n'avait désormais plus que lui pour prendre soin d'elle. Il n'était pas près. Peut-être que renvoyer Aberforth à l'école était une erreur finalement. Mais c'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Lorsqu'il transplana à nouveau dans son salon, il eu la surprise de le trouver complètement vide. Personne, et pas un bruit.

-Gellert? Ariana? Où êtes-vous?

Personne ne répondit.

-Gellert?

Une étrange panique commença à s'insinuer dans son ventre, suivit d'une penser complètement insensée: et si son frère n'avait pas entièrement tord. Et si ça avait été une mauvaise idée de laisser sa petite sœur avec Gellert.

Il lui faisait confiance, contrairement à Aberforth ; ce n'était pas le problème. Cependant, Ariana était bouleversée et si elle lui avait semblé avoir une assez bonne maîtrise de ses émotions et de sa magie lors de leur départ, il avait pu se tromper. Elle avait pu paniquer et perdre le complètement le contrôle, de façon violente, destructrice. Gellert état un sorcier très puissant et, qui plus est, averti à son propos, mais il était presque impossible de maintenir un obscurs en pleine crise ; sa mère en avait été la preuve funeste. Sauf que si Ariana avait réellement fait une crise, la maison aurait été en plus mauvais état ; il y avait toujours beaucoup de dégât dans ces moments-là.

Repoussant la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui susurrait vicieusement qu'il aurait peut-être dû écouter son frère, Albus se précipita dans les escaliers et arrivé à l'étage, faillit entrer en collision avec quelqu'un. Il vacilla, mais deux mains le stabilisèrent en saisissant fermement ses épaules.

-Albus, quelque chose ne va pas ? Un problème avec ton frère ? Il a vraiment essayé de te lâcher pendant le transplanage ?

Il leva les yeux ; Gellert le regardait, les sourcils froncés, mais l'air néanmoins détendu. Rien ne s'était passé ; Albus retint de justesse un soupire de soulagement.

-Ce n'est rien, tout va bien. Je vous cherchais, tout simplement. Où est Ariana ?

-Dans sa chambre, en train de lire. Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu m'as l'air secoué.

Il l'était et pas qu'un peu.

-C'est ridicule... simplement, comme je ne vous ai pas vu en rentrant, j'ai…

-Paniqué ?

Albus hoche la tête d'un air désolé.

-Ne te méprends pas, je te fais parfaitement confiance avec elle, c'est juste que, depuis ce qui est arrivé à ma mère…on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un accident.

Gellert appuya un peu plus fort sur ses épaules.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout c'est bien passé. C'est à peine si elle a remarqué ton absence. On a beaucoup parlé.

-A quel sujet ? demanda Albus intéressé.

Gellert haussa vaguement les épaules.

-D'histoires, de contes. Elle m'a montré sa bibliothèque ; j'ignorais qu'elle appréciait aussi _Les contes de Beedle le Barde_.

Albus sourit, attendrit.

-Je leur lisais souvent lorsqu'ils étaient petits et que ma mère était trop occupée pour se charger de l'histoire de soir ; mon frère m'a fait la tête pendant longtemps pour ça, il disait détester _le conte des trois frères_. Moi, ça a toujours était mon préféré.

D'abord, il ne comprit pas ; parce que de toute évidence, il venait de dire quelque chose de parfaitement anodin, et pourtant, Gellert faisait la même tête que quelqu'un a qui on annoncé avoir trouvé un remède définitif contre la dragoncelle.

-A moi aussi.

Albus sourit, il adorait lorsqu'ils se trouvaient des points communs. Mais l'expression de Gellert était trop sérieuse, pour la conversation qu'ils étaient en train d'avoir.

-Dis-moi Albus, tu sais que je suis quelqu'un de rationnel et de suffisamment intelligent pour distinguer le vrai du faux ?

Il fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

-Evidemment, pourquoi cette question ?

Gellert hésita un instant, le jaugeant du regard comme s'il cherchait à savoir s'il était apte à entendre la suite, puis il finit par dire :

-Allons nous asseoir, il y a quelque chose dont on doit absolument parler.

* * *

C'est probablement à ce moment-là que fut posé le pilier le plus stable et le plus important de leur relation, et pourtant, au départ, Albus était septique.

-Gellert, j'aimerais y croire, vraiment, mais c'est une légende. Un conte qui transmet une morale aux enfants.

Ils étaient assis sur son lit ; entre eux, trônait l'exemplaire des contes que Gellert avoua emmener partout avec lui. Albus touchait d'un air distrait une illustration du _conte des trois frères_. La baguette. La pierre. La cape. Les reliques de la mort. Il avait lui-même déjà griffonné ce symbole en marge d'un parchemin lorsqu'il peinait à se concentrer ; mais c'était un geste inconscient, sur lequel il ne s'attardait jamais.

-J'ai gravé ce symbole sur un des murs de Dumstrang. Au moins je suis sûr qu'ils ne m'oublieront pas.

-Ils savaient que tu t'intéressais déjà aux reliques ?

-Ça m'étonnerais, la plupart ignorent sûrement ce que représente le symbole, mais en tout cas, ils savent quel sorcier l'a mis là.

Il ressemblait à un enfant très fière de son mauvais tour.

-J'imagine qu'il doit être difficile de t'oublier une fois qu'on t'a rencontré.

-Rassure-toi, tu n'auras jamais à le faire.

Albus réussit à simplement sourire. Il parvenait de mieux en mieux à contrôler les manifestations physiques de son état quand Gellert lui disait ce genre de chose. Cela faisait toujours battre son cœur à tout rompre, mais au moins il ne rougissait pas comme un adolescent épris d'amour.

-C'est donc pour ça que tu as autant voyagé, pour trouver les reliques et devenir le maître de la mort ? demanda-t-il toujours un peu troublé par cette idée.

Le maître de la mort…Il n'était pas sûr de ce que cela pouvait réellement signifier, mais il y avait quelque chose de grisant dans ces mots. Un pouvoir ancestral et inconnu qu'il aurait adoré touché du doigt.

-En grande partie, oui. La baguette est connue dans absolument toutes les communautés de sorciers que j'ai pu voir, même si c'est sous différents noms et que les légendes ne sont pas les mêmes. En revanche, les sorciers à avoir entendu parler de la pierre et la cape sont plus rares. Sans doute parce que les capes d'invisibilités peuvent être fabriquées, même si elles ne sont pas infaillibles, et que l'idée de ramener les morts à la vie fascine autant qu'elle terrifie.

-Ou alors peut-être que la baguette est la seule des trois qui existe vraiment.

-N'est-il pas plus existant de penser que les trois se trouvent quelque part ?

-Commence par m'apporter la preuve d'une seule et nous envisagerons cette possibilité ensuite.

-Pour la baguette, la piste n'est pas très difficile à remonter, elle laisse derrière elle une trace sanglante. Tous les sorciers qui s'en emparent ont tué l'ancien maître par mesure de précaution.

-Ça règle la question. Je ne commettrais pas de meurtre, même pour avoir la plus puissante baguette du monde.

Gellert haussa les épaules, comme s'il ne voyait pas où était le problème avec ça. Albus préféra faire abstraction.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de tuer. D'après les renseignements que j'ai pu rassembler sur la baguette, il faut simplement s'en emparer.

-Par un duel ?

-Pas nécessairement. Le simple fait de la prendre contre son gré à son propriétaire actuel devrait suffire à la faire changer d'allégeance.

-Encore faudrait-il retrouver le sorcier en question et qui sais si la baguette n'a pas été perdue avec les années.

-C'est là que les choses se compliquent. La trace à effectivement été perdu depuis très longtemps. Sans doute qu'un sorcier a-t-il été suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas tuer son adversaire après lui avoir prit la baguette. Elle aurait pu passer d'une main à l'autre sans être repérée pendant un moment de cette manière. Mes recherches m'ont mené vers une rumeur, parlant d'une baguette infiniment puissante à l'est de l'Europe ; mais ça s'arrête là.

-A l'est ? C'est un peu vague comme piste.

-C'est ce que j'ai de mieux, soupira Gellert avec une frustration palpable.

-Il y doit sûrement y avoir un ancien livre d'histoire de la magie qui traite de ce sujet. De tels objets magiques n'ont pas pu traverser les siècles sans être convoités de toute part.

\- Les reliques devaient l'être beaucoup plus que maintenant à une autre époque, mais désormais, la plupart des sorciers ne voit que le conte pour enfants derrière cette histoire. C'est drôle lorsqu'on y pense, en partageant la connaissance de cet immense pouvoir, Beedle le Barde lui a fait perdre une grande part de crédibilité. Je ne les ai jamais vues mentionnées dans aucun livre d'histoire.

-Le plus complet que j'ai ici n'en parle pas non plus, je m'en serais souvenu.

-De quel livre s'agit-il ?

Avec un sourire en coin, Albus attrapa un ouvrage poussiéreux sur sa table de nuit, qui n'avait pas été ouvert depuis longtemps et lui lança sur les genoux. Gellert éclata de rire en voyant la photo de sa grande tante lui adresser des petits signe des mains sur la couverture.

-Non, effectivement, tu ne trouveras rien là-dedans, elle-même n'y croit pas du tout, j'ai déjà essayé de lui en parler.

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle travaillait sur un nouveau manuel d'histoire de la magie, tu devrais peut-être lui suggérer de mentionner les reliques dedans.

-Elle risquerait de me mettre à la porte pour avoir osé dire une chose pareille!

-Je t'hébergerais, dit Albus amusé avant de continuer sur un ton plus sérieux pour ne pas laisser entrevoir à quel point cette idée lui était plaisante : Les historiens sont beaucoup trop rationnels pour s'attarder sur des légendes, on ne trouvera rien dans ce genre de livre, il faut chercher ailleurs.

-On ? Est-ce que ça veux dire que tu me crois ?

\- _Les reliques de la mort_, dit Albus en faisant lentement rouler les mots sur sa langue. Ça me plaît bien. Imagine un peu le pouvoir que nous aurons avec ça ; c'est exactement ce qu'il faut pour servir notre cause.

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent et Albus n'aurait pas su dire si c'était parce qu'il s'était si facilement laissé convaincre de l'existence des reliques, ou parce que, pour la première fois, il avait parlé de _leur cause_. Il avait presque envie de le répéter pour voir si cela produirait le même effet, mais à la place, il demanda :

-Sait-on si quelqu'un a réussit à rassembler les trois reliques en même temps depuis l'époque des trois frères ?

C'était le petit garçon qui vivait encore en lui qui commençait à se manifester. Celui qui, au moment de s'endormir, s'était si souvent imaginé en train de rechercher les reliques, jusqu'à poursuive ce but dans ses rêves. Combien de merveilleuses quêtes avait-il fait pour elles et combien de fois avait-il eu la sensation de les tenir entre ses mains, au point où la grisante magie de ses rêves était parfois encore présente au réveil ? Gellert venait tout juste de lui présenter la possibilité d'assouvir ce désir d'enfant complètement fou.

-Pas à ma connaissance. Mais la cape doit sûrement se transmettre de génération en génération.

Plus ils en parlaient et plus les reliques devenaient concrètes pour Albus. Il les imaginait, tout comme il imaginait leurs pouvoirs et ce qu'il pourrait en faire avec Gellert.

Dès ce jour, elles devinrent le centre de tout et ils décrétèrent tous les deux que même si les sorciers étaient supérieurs aux moldus, ils devaient tout de même posséder une puissance exceptionnelle pour rallier des sorciers à leur cause. Mais qui pourrait douter des Maîtres de la mort ? Ils devaient trouver les reliques. Ils en avaient besoin pour changer le monde. Pour le plus grand bien.

* * *

C'est sous prétexte de devoir mettre un plan solide à exécution pour trouver les reliques que Gellert toqua à la porte des Dumbledore le lendemain matin. Si cette visite ne fut pas la première, ce ne fut pas non plus la dernière d'une très longue série. Aberforth n'étant plus là, Albus ne pouvait par conséquent pas y consacrer le temps qu'il aurait voulu. Il lui fallu peu de temps pour remarquer à quel point l'absence de son frère lui pesait. Il ne s'était jusqu'alors pas rendu compte de l'aide qu'il lui apportait, et pourtant, il n'y avait eu aucun incident à déplorer avec sa sœur et la présence de Gellert y était sans doute pour quelque chose.

C'est le soir, une fois qu'Ariana s'était endormie, qu'ils passaient le plus de temps ensemble. Assis, épaules contre épaules sur le lit d'Albus, entourés par des piles énormes de parchemins et autres documents que Gellert avait apporté et sur lesquels ils s'étaient penchés pendant presque toute la nuit.

Albus commençait à avoir mal aux yeux, les mots étendus devant lui se chevauchaient. A regret, il s'éloigna de la source de chaleur que lui procurait le corps de Gellert, si près de lui, et attrapa une paire de lunettes en demi-lune dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

-Ne te moque pas, grommela-t-il en voyant le sourire en coins de Gellert.

-Je ne me moque pas, c'est simplement que cela te donne l'air encore plus intelligent et quelque peu excentrique.

Excentrique, ça, il voulait bien le croire. Il venait de passer des heures à se concentrer sur un ancien texte en runes, passant à maintes et maintes reprises ses mains dans ses cheveux ; il n'osait même pas imaginer le résultat. Quoi qu'il devait en avoir un exemple assez parlant sous les yeux. Les boucles blondes d'habitude si ordonnées de Gellert étaient elles aussi un fouillis sans nom désormais.

-Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment.

-S'en était un. Je trouve que le mélange des deux est vraiment très séduisant.

Albus se pencha un peu plus sur les parchemins, laissant ses cheveux lui cacher le visage. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Gellert lui faisait des réflexions de la sorte et il prenait toujours grand soin à faire comme s'il ne les avait pas entendus, ce qui semblait beaucoup amuser son ami.

-Il va être très difficile de rassembler toutes les reliques, bien qu'à choisir, je sais déjà vers laquelle je me tournerais en priorité.

-Moi également, dit Gellert en acceptant comme à l'accoutumé son changement de sujet.

Alors, d'une même voix, ils dirent :

-La pierre.

-La baguette.

Ils échangèrent d'abord un regard surpris, puis, leur étonnement se mua en une expression complice qui les fit rire tout les deux.

Albus poussa un soupir fatigué en rassemblant les parchemins autour d'eux. Il n'arriverait plus à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit ce soir.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de la baguette de sureau pour être un des plus puissants sorciers du monde, Gellert.

-Mais si je devais n'en avoir qu'une seule, la baguette est de loin celle qui me garantirait le mieux la puissance. Et toi, la pierre ?

Albus détourna le regard, observant un instant les chandelles qui brûlaient en flottant au-dessus de leurs têtes avant de répondre.

-Parfois…Souvent, je me dis que tout serait tellement plus simple si je trouvais un moyen de ramener mes parents auprès d'Ariana.

Gellert replaça délicatement une longue mèche auburn qui tombait devant ses yeux. Albus sentit son cœur s'emballer, comme à chaque fois qu'il le touchait, mais il soutint tout de même son regard.

-N'oublie pas qu'ils ne seraient qu'un écho. Cela vous ferrait à tous plus de mal que de bien.

-Je sais, murmura Albus.

-Peut-être qu'un jour nous n'aurons plus besoin des pouvoirs de la pierre, peut-être que nous trouverons un moyen de battre la mort.

Il disait cela avec un graviter quelque peu inquiétante ; Albus voyait bien qu'il y croyait vraiment. Il aurait tant aimé avoir le même optimisme envers leurs capacités.

-Tu as des ambitions de plus en plus folles, Gellert.

-Tu trouves ça gênant ?

-Non, bien au contraire. Et j'aimerais croire que ce que tu dis est possible. Il y a des jours où je trouve leur absence pesante, et c'est encore pire depuis qu'Aberforth est retourné à l'école. Il s'est toujours occupé d'Ariana bien mieux que moi.

-Rappelle-toi que tu n'es pas tout seul Albus. Je suis là pour toi.

-Et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

Il n'était pas capable de définir ce qu'essayait de lui transmettre les yeux de Gellert, alors il détourna le regard en direction de la fenêtre.

-Le jour se lève, remarqua-t-il en se levant pour aller l'ouvrir.

L'air était glacial et les petits carrés d'herbe dans les jardins scintillaient sous une fine couche de givre; Albus frissonna. Il entendit Gellert se lever derrière lui et s'approcher. Il ne fut pas surpris quand ce dernier enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules. Albus ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il l'avait touché ce soir-là.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. Mais la question était plus destinée à lui-même qu'a Gellert.

-Tu vas avoir froid.

Albus aurait tant voulu savoir si c'était la seule raison qui le poussait à faire ça, mais il n'osa pas lui demander ; Gellert dut mal interpréter son manque de réaction.

-Dis-le-moi, si ça te gêne.

S'il avait dû dire quelque chose, c'était que non, ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout, mais il ne trouva pas le courage et resta silencieux, espérant que cela suffirait. En fait, le moment aurait été bien choisi pour lui avouer que, contrairement à ce qu'il semblait penser, lui n'attendait que ce genre de contacte.

Albus avait trop peur de le voir fuir. Pourtant, Gellert n'eu pas le moindre mouvement de recul lorsqu'il se blottit un peu plus contre sa poitrine. Mais espérer était beaucoup trop risquer et le rejet quant à lui serait trop douloureux. Alors, Albus se contenta de profiter de l'étreinte, en regardant les premières lueurs de l'aube envahir la rue.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu! **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;D**

**A la semaine prochaine!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Réponse review:**

**Sofa:** Un immense merci pour ta review! C'est vrai qu'Aberforth est agaçant et en même temps je le comprends, parce que je le trouve beaucoup plus lucide qu'Albus sur le monde qui l'entoure (point de vue discutable je sais xD). Ah et se truc du train, c'est vrai que je m'étais dit qu'en terme de cohérence...bon c'est clairement pas le plus logique, mais tout ça parce que je voualis écrire cette scène entre Albus et Aberforth xD  
Pour ce qui est d'Albus et Gellert, on s'approche de quelque chose de plus concret, lentement, mais surement ;)

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Désolée, je n'ai pas posté le chapitre la semaine dernière, mais j'ai eu un gros problème avec mon ordinateur qui m'a complètement lâché, j'ai bien cru que j'avais perdus tous les documents que j'avais dessus (des milliers de pages dont des projets finis...autant dire que j'ai un peu paniqué xD) Mais heureusement j'ai réussit à tout récupérer! **

**J'arrête le blabla et je vous laisse avec le chapitre, **

**bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Albus avait des affaires à régler sur le chemin de traverse et un rendez-vous à Gringotts qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'annuler. Il en était heureux, car cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas rendu à Londres, pour se plonger en plein cœur du monde sorcier. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il proposa à Gellert de l'accompagner, et comme prévu, celui-ci accepta avec enthousiasme. Albus confia donc sa sœur aux bons soins de Bathilda pour quelques heures.

-Tu sais transplaner ? demanda-t-il à Gellert.

-Evidemment, répondit celui-ci visiblement vexé.

-Je suis en droit de m'interroger, tu as été expulsé de ton école avant d'être majeur. D'ailleurs, tu as de la chance d'avoir pu conserver ta baguette. Si tu avais été à renvoyé d'Hogwarts pour une pratique de magie douteuse, le ministère te l'aurait confisqué et brisé en deux.

Gellert lui adressa une moue quelque peu méprisante.

-Si j'avais été à Hogwarts, ils m'auraient mis à la porte avant même que je ne finisse ma première année.

Albus préféra laisser couler la remarque. Il n'aimait pas quand Gellert lui rappelait ses sinistres exploits, ce qu'il prenait souvent un malin plaisir à faire. Albus s'était déjà demandé si de cette manière, il ne cherchait pas à tester les limites de sa tolérance…Ou alors était-ce simplement parce que son air exaspéré le faisait rire et comme son rire était communicatif, Albus ne lui posa jamais la question.

Ce retrouver à nouveau sur le chemin de traverse, parmi cette joyeuse foule grouillante, lui fit beaucoup plus de bien qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Une vague de nostalgie le traversa ; il se remémora toutes les fois où il était venu pour acheter ses fournitures scolaires alors qu'il brûlait d'impatience de faire sa prochaine rentrée. C'était un temps où tout semblait tellement plus simple. Il n'avait qu'à se soucier de sa réussite.

-Ici, c'est la boutique d'Ollivander. On dit qu'il est le meilleur fabricant de baguette au monde.

Gellert haussa les épaules, très peu impressionné.

-Il l'aurait été s'il avait été à l'origine de la baguette de sureau.

-Tu ne peux pas lui demander de rivaliser avec la mort elle-même.

-N'est-ce pas ce que nous cherchons à faire ?

Albus sourit et lui attrapa le bras pour le tirer en direction de la banque.

-Pour nous, c'est différent, dit-il déterminer.

-Et en quoi, je te pris ?

-Parce qu'on va vraiment chercher à le faire et on y arrivera !

-J'aime t'entendre parler comme ça.

Albus s'arrêta lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bas des marches de la banque et lâcha le bras qu'il avait eu tant de plaisir à tenir jusque-là.

-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, c'est simplement pour une vérification.

Puis, il ajouta plus pour lui-même qu'à l'intention de Gellert :

-J'ai de la chance, ma mère ne nous a pas laissé sans rien et je gagne un peu d'argent grâce aux essais que j'ai publié, mais il va bien falloir que je trouve du travail.

-Ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu avais reçus tout un tas de récompenses quand tu étais à Hogwarts ? Et puis, n'importe quel sorcier suffisamment intelligent pour avoir lu ce que tu as écrit t'embaucherait sur le champ !

-Je le sais, c'est juste que j'ai dû bousculer mes projets tellement brusquement que tout me paraît atrocement insipide désormais. Je déteste ça.

Il savait que Gellert pouvait comprendre ce sentiment mieux que personne.

\- Que comptais-tu faire après ton voyage avec Doge ?

-Je voulais continuer à explorer le monde, faire des recherches dans des domaines auxquels personne ne s'est encore intéressé. Mais ça va devoir encore attendre un peu.

Il trouvait atrocement frustrant de devoir reléguer ses objectifs à la baisse de cette manière. Gellert posa brièvement une main sur son épaule.

-Ne t'en fais pas, nous voyagerons. Peut-être même plus tôt que tu ne le penses.

Albus lui sourit ; il aimait y croire.

Son passage à la banque fut plus rapide qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Son coffre était encore loin d'être vide, mais ne pouvant pas trouver un travail qui l'obligerait à laisser Ariana seule à la maison, il devait songer à faire publier d'autres articles pour éviter des ennuis dans l'avenir.

Lorsqu'il remonta des sous-terrains, Gellert l'attendait tranquillement dans le hall d'entrée. Il rendait des regards mauvais aux gobelins qui le dévisageaient avec méfiance.

-Je n'ai pas visité un seul pays où ces foutus Gobelins soient capables de se montrer agréables, grommela-t-il sans se soucier d'être entendu par les créatures. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ?

-Je pensais trouver les cadeaux de noël d'Ariana et Aberforth. Quoi que, pour lui, je ne devrais peut-être pas perdre mon temps à trop réfléchir ; je pourrais lui offrir ce qu'il désire le plus au monde qu'il trouverait le moyen de ne pas en vouloir simplement parce que cela vient de ma part.

-Il est ingrat et ne mérite pas tes efforts, dit Gellert sans prendre la peine de cacher son mépris envers le plus jeune fils Dumbledore.

-Peut-être, mais c'est mon frère, soupira Albus essaye de comprendre, tout ce qui est arrivé ces derniers mois à été très difficile à gérer pour lui.

-Et est-ce que lui a fait un effort pour comprendre que tu étais dans la même situation ?

Albus baissa les yeux ; c'était lui l'aîné, Aberforth n'avait pas à subir sa propre peine. Et à vrai dire, après la mort de leur mère, ils n'avaient jamais pris le temps d'avoir une vraie conversation tous les deux, de s'expliquer, de poser les choses et de se dire sincèrement ce qu'ils ressentaient. Ils auraient peut-être dû. C'était sans doute trop tard désormais.

-Il n'aime pas que tu sois heureux.

Le Gryffindor releva brusquement les yeux.

-Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ?

-Ne te voile pas la face, c'est évident. Et comme tu apprécies de passer du temps avec moi, cela n'arrange rien au fait qu'il me déteste.

-Il ne te déteste pas, murmura Albus avec si peu de conviction que Gellert éclata de rire.

-Bien sûr que si, je l'ai lu dans ses yeux. Il a fait un effort quand il s'est rendu compte que votre sœur m'aimait bien, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps, il ne me fait pas confiance. Il me voit comme un sale type manipulateur et ça le rend d'autant plus fou que tu apprécies ma compagnie.

-Est-ce que tu es en train de sous-entendre qu'il est jaloux que je passe plus de temps avec toi qu'avec lui ? demanda Albus complètement abasourdit.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans sa tête, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il n'aura jamais ton intelligence et toi, tu es bien trop malin pour souffrir de chercher à comprendre ses pensées stupides.

-Il n'est pas stupide, simplement…

Il ne fut pas capable de terminer sa phrase, lui-même ayant si souvent décrété à Elphias que son frère n'était qu'un idiot tout juste bon à nourrir les chèvres. Mais le fait t'entendre quelqu'un autre, surtout Gellert, se montrer si dur envers Aberforth, le laissait avec de l'amertume au fond de la gorge.

-Tu sais quoi, oublions un peu ton frère pour l'instant. Penser à lui ne fait que te ruiner le moral.

-Tu as raison, je lui achèterais des dragées surprises de Bertie Botts pour Noël et ça lui ira très bien.

Et ce n'est pas qu'avec ça qu'ils ressortirent de la confiserie du chemin de traverse. Ce jour-là, Gellert découvrit qu'Albus vouait un véritable culte aux bonbons au citron et il prit un malin plaisir à s'en amuser jusqu'à le faire rougir d'embarras.

Plus tard, en passant devant chez Fleury et Boots, ils échangèrent un regard entendu.

-Tu crois qu'on peut trouver quelque chose d'intéressant ici ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis jamais venu à la recherche de ce genre de livres, mais on ne perd rien à essayer.

Il ne leur en fallait pas plus. Une heure plus tard, ils ressortirent en ayant besoin de pratiquer un sortilège d'extension indétectable sur le sac d'Albus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a par là-bas ? lui demanda Gellert avec intérêt alors qu'ils passaient devant une avenue sombre et beaucoup moins plaisante que le chemin de traverse.

-Rien de bien réjouissant, c'est simplement l'Allée des Embrumes.

-L'Allée des Embrumes ?

\- Toutes les boutiques qui s'y trouvent sont malfamées.

-Et qu'est-ce qui se vend dans ces boutiques ?

-Probablement beaucoup d'objets de magie noire.

-Tu n'en es pas sûr ?

-Je n'y suis jamais allé.

Gellert observa longuement l'avenue sombre avant de se tourner vers lui avec un sourire en coin qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions.

-Non ! dit Albus catégorique.

-Je peux y aller tout seul si tu as peur, bien que j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais été réparti dans une maison pleine d'élèves courageux.

Il y avait peut-être une part de vrai dans ce que disait son frère, car Gellert était vraiment un vil manipulateur ; il savait comment le convaincre.

-Je n'ai pas peur, c'est simplement que les gens respectables ne se font pas voir par là-bas.

-On passe peut-être à côté d'une merveilleuse opportunité de découvrir des choses sur les reliques.

Puis il se pencha vers Albus, beaucoup trop près ; le Gryffindor fit un pas en arrière en essayant de ne pas loucher sur ses lèvres.

-Et puis, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de respectable, susurra Gellert avec fierté.

Ça, Albus en avait conscience et c'était une des choses qui, à sa propre surprise, lui plaisait le plus chez le blond.

-Mais les reliques ne sont pas de la magie noire ! fut tout ce qu'il trouva à lui répondre.

Mais à quoi bon se fatiguer à trouver une bonne répartie, il connaissait cette expression chez Gellert et savait qu'il ne le ferait pas changer d'avis.

-Peut-être pas, mais elle vienne de la mort elle-même et tu ne pourras pas nier qu'aucun autre domaine de la magie n'a jamais fouillé la question. Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver.

Il lui tourna le dos pour s'engager dans l'allée. Albus soupira résigné et s'avança pour la première fois dans cette rue qui lui avait toujours inspiré le plus grand mépris. Contrairement à lui, Aberforth avait déjà manifesté l'envie d'y passer alors qu'ils étaient venus avec leur mère peu avant sa première rentrée. C'était dans un pur esprit de rébellion, Kendra le savait et s'était contentée de soupirer d'un air agacé, mais Albus, lui, avait pris bien soin de lui faire la morale jusqu'à leur retour à la maison. Qu'aurait-il dit s'il le voyait maintenant courir après Gellert en lui criant de l'attendre.

Le blond ralentit en lui lançant un regard victorieux, mais Albus était bien incapable de lui sourire en retour. Les sinistres boutiques autour d'eux ne jouaient pas en faveur de sa bonne humeur et surtout, il redoutait de croiser quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

\- Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour me pousser à faire un truc pareil.

-Et tu m'en vois très flatter, s'enthousiasma Gellert d'un air jovial. Viens, allons voir ce qu'ils ont ici, ajouta-t-il en le poussant dans ce qui à première vu devait être une librairie.

Albus n'eu pas vraiment d'autre choix que d'accepter. Tout dans la boutique respirait les pratiques obscures. Les livres semblaient extrêmement anciens. Reliés de cuire miteux, sans titre, aux pages jaunis. Certains étaient ouverts sur des pages écrites à la main dans des langues qu'il ne pouvait déchiffrer. D'autres étaient maculés de taches brunâtres qui semblaient être du sang.

Albus laissa Gellert fouiller à sa guise ; lui ne voulait toucher à aucun de ces livres. Il regardait tout autour de lui avec dégoût. Il y en avait absolument partout, sur les étagères, dans des boites, sur des tables, empilés par terre. Tout ce sur quoi Albus posait les yeux lui donnait envie de partir à toutes jambes : des vitres si sales qu'elles en étaient devenues opaques, à la vieille sorcière avec des aires de harpie occupée à caresser d'une main distraire une boule de cristal recouverte d'une épaisse couche de poussière en les regardant avec intérêt cachée derrière son tiroir-caisse. Ils suscitaient la curiosité et ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, aucun d'eux n'avait l'allure à venir se promener dans le coin ; quoique, en lançant un regard en biais à Gellert, Albus trouva qu'il se fondait terriblement bien dans le décor. Mais existait-il seulement un endroit où il n'ait pas l'air à sa place ?

Albus garda les yeux rivé sur lui, ne voulant observer rien d'autre. Gellert se déplaçait avec une fluidité incroyable parmi les piles de livres, malgré sa lourde cape de fourrure. Dans cet endroit où tout était noir et terne, ses boucles blondes brillaient comme si elles étaient la seule source de lumière.

Albus prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer son cœur qui recommençait à s'emballer. Encore.

-Je crois avoir presque trouvé ce qu'il me faut, lui dit Gellert en prenant sûrement ça pour de l'impatience.

-Je ne vois toujours pas sur quoi tu espérais mettre la main ici, dit-il en grimaçant alors qu'un rat passait près de sa chaussure pour se faufiler derrière une caisse de livres qui moisissaient.

-Des ouvrages anciens qu'on ne pourrait jamais trouver en se baladant dans des petites rues proprettes.

Et il avait l'air satisfait de ses découvertes, car Albus voyait ce sourire distrait et un peu vague lui étirer le coin des lèvres quand il revint vers lui, tenant sous le bras une pile de livres qui inspiraient très peu la confiance.

La vieille sorcière derrière la caisse ne les avait pas lâchés des yeux une seule seconde et Albus détestait la désagréable sensation de son regard scrutateur sur sa peau.

-Je vois de très nombreuses choses dans votre avenir, mes garçons. De très nombreuses choses, dit-elle sans cesser de tracer des sillons dans la poussière de sa boule de cristal, sans prêter la moindre attention aux galions que Gellert avait posé devant elle.

-Quels genres de choses ? demanda-t-il avec un réel intérêt qui surprit Albus.

-Des choses impressionnantes, dont tout le monde parlera. Oh oui, tout le monde; pendant longtemps !

Les yeux de Gellert se mirent à briller de cette lueur de folie douce qu'Albus commençait à trop bien connaître, et qui à cet instant le rendait un peu inquiétant. La sorcière tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction, Albus soutint son regard, la défiant d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Elle retroussa les lèvres sur ses dents jaunâtres, avec un sourire qui reflétait un amusement macabre, mais elle n'ajouta rien.

Albus se força à la saluer, sachant toutefois qu'elle n'avait probablement que faire de sa politesse et sortit en vitesse, ne voulant plus avoir l'impression d'être sondé par une vieille folle dans son genre.

-Eh attends, tu n'avais pas envie d'en savoir plus ? lui demanda Gellert en le rejoignant.

-Je ne crois pas à ces idioties.

-Les visions n'en sont pas, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton si sec qu'Albus eu l'impression de l'avoir vexé.

\- Je ne remets pas en cause le fait que des sorciers aient vraiment pu avoir un réel don de voyance, mais ça reste nébuleux et ce genre de bonnes femmes ne sont que des baratineuses.

-Il n'empêche qu'elle a dit qu'on parlera de nos exploits dans l'histoire.

-Parce qu'il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte d'un simple coup d'œil que tu es un sorcier incroyable.

-La flatterie ne me fera pas revenir sur ce que je pense, Dumbledore.

Albus frissonna ; c'était la première fois que Gellert l'appelait par son nom de famille, mais c'était dit avec une telle affection que cela lui provoqua comme une envolée de doxys dans l'estomac.

-Allez, rentrons là-dedans, tu as l'air d'avoir froid.

Et il eu comme l'impression que Gellert ne se méprenait pas du tout sur la raison de ses frissons, mais encore une fois, il fit comme si de rien n'était et le suivit dans une boutique encore plus lugubre que la librairie qu'ils venaient de quitter.

Un vendeur les dévisagea longuement avec un regard qui laissa penser à Albus qu'il aurait préféré ne pas les voir entrer. Décidément, tout le poussait à quitter cette avenue misérable au plus vite, mais Gellert ne se souciait pas de cette hostilité, observant ce qui se trouvait autour de lui comme si tout était d'une banalité ennuyeuse. Quand Albus jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au propriétaire, il le vit disparaître dans l'arrière boutique, ayant sans doute jugé que ces deux morveux ne méritaient pas son attention.

Parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, Albus laissa son attention se porter sur les étiquettes descriptives des objets en vente. Il le regretta vite, ça lui donnait la nausée.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte des horreurs qui ont été faites avec ces choses ! Certaines ont provoqué des meurtres massifs...

Gellert haussa les épaules, totalement désintéressé.

-Ça a été utilisé sur des moldus, dit-il comme si c'était une explication valable.

-Cela n'autorise rien ! On peut établir une domination sur eux, mais cela implique du respect et une protection en contrepartie. Tout ça, n'oublie pas que c'est pour le plus grand bien.

Parfois, il avait comme l'impression que ça n'avait pas autant de sens pour Gellert que pour lui et quand ça arrivait, il enfonçait la tête dans le sable. A quel point était-il capable de se voiler la face pour lui ?

-Je sais que ça ne te plaît pas cette violence envers les moldus, bien qu'après ce qu'ils ont fait à ta sœur, tu es plus en droit que quiconque de les haïr, mais il va falloir te faire à l'idée que les premiers partisans que nous trouverons ne verront aucun inconvénient à se montrer violents et peut-être même cruels.

Il y avait déjà pensé. Ceux qui se joindraient à leur cause ne partageraient certainement pas tous son sens moral ; il allait devoir se montrer très vigilent.

-Je n'aime pas ce terme de « partisans », Gellert.

-Des disciples alors. Appelle-les comme tu veux, ça n'a aucune importance.

-Des partenaires ? proposa Albus en sachant parfaitement qu'il ne voudrait jamais appeler « partenaire » un sorcier du genre de celui qui était capable de vendre des objets pareils.

Le terme attira toute l'attention de Gellert et il saisit doucement Albus par les épaules pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je n'ai besoin que d'un partenaire pour conquérir le monde et il se tient debout juste devant moi. Les autres ne sont rien à côté de toi, Albus.

Se complaisant dans son regard intense, le Gryffindor se laissa envahir par la douce sensation de chaleur provoquée par ses mots.

-En attendant, nous aurons besoin de trouver de quoi mener nos projets à bien.

Et il le lâcha, offrant un regard presque aussi passionné à l'attirail anti-moldu. Albus fut immédiatement refroidi.

-Ce n'est pas pour rien que ce genre de chose ne se trouve pas partout, gronda-t-il encore en lorgnant sur ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une patte de licorne suspendue au-dessus du comptoir de la caisse.

-Et c'est fort dommage, cela rend difficile certaines expérimentations approfondîtes.

Il analysait avec précaution un rasseoir finement ciselé dont une fiche descriptive ventait des exploits glaçants.

-C'est de la magie noire, siffla encore Albus avec dégoût.

Il entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui ; le vendeur était revenu, les observant avec encore plus de méfiance.

-Et tu t'attendais à quoi en venant ici, gamin ? lui postillonna-t-il à la figure, trouver des compositions florales et te faire offrir un café ?

Albus jeta un regard atterré à Gellert en entendant son rire aigrelet raisonner dans la boutique. Cependant, il remarqua bien vite que son ami ne se moquait pas de lui. Il dévisageait le vendeur avec une expression glaciale qui contrasterait avec son rire et qu'Albus ne lui connaissait pas. Il avait soudain l'impression de se tenir à côté d'un parfait étranger.

-Ce n'est pas de la magie noire, ça. C'est une escroquerie. Et vous, vous être un si minable arnaqueur que j'en viendrais à me demander si j'ai réellement un sorcier en face de moi.

Le visage mangé par une barbe inégal et grisonnante se mit à rougir de colère. Albus sentait le danger. Provoquer les sorciers dans ce secteur était vraiment une très mauvaise idée.

-Ecoute gamin, tu vas foutre le camp de ma boutique avant que je te jette un sort, tu verras ensuite si j'suis pas un vrai sorcier ! Et prend avec toi ton…

Il dévisagea Albus des pieds à la tête, puis cracha :

-Qu'est-ce que t'es exactement ? Un amoureux de cette vermine de moldu ? Ou toi-même une vermine de sang de bourbe ?

La réaction fut immédiate. Gellert avait sorti sa baguette pour l'enfoncer dans la gorge du sorcier. Celui-ci trébucha et se retrouva accolé au comptoir de la caisse, sans la moindre chance de fuir. Albus ne voyait pas le visage de Gellert, mais le vendeur, lui, était complètement tétanisé par ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

-Gellert…

\- Tu vas m'écouter attentivement, vieillard…

Sa voix était glaçante. Avec des intonations doucereuses et étonnement basses, mais plus menaçantes que n'importe quel hurlement.

\- Il est un bien meilleur sorcier que tu ne pourras jamais espérer le devenir. S'il y a une personne dont la pureté du sang est discutable ici, c'est bien toi. Tu es la vermine qui ne devrait pas nous regarder dans les yeux, c'est clair ?

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête, ne cherchant même pas à prendre sa baguette pour se défendre. Albus vit des étincelles jaillir de celle de Gellert et l'homme poussa un gémissement plaintif alors qu'une brûlure commençait à s'étendre sur sa peau. N'hésitant plus, Albus se précipita sur son ami pour le saisir par le bras.

-C'est bon, je crois qu'il a compris. Sortons d'ici.

-Il devrait s'excuser !

-Je ne veux pas de ses excuses…

Gellert enfonça un peu plus sa baguette dans la gorge du sorcier qui se couvrait de cloque.

-Arrête maintenant…

Il éloigna finalement sa baguette, l'homme s'écroula au sol.

-Tu as de la chance qu'il soit trop clément, cracha Gellert dans sa direction.

-Sortons, s'il te plaît, répéta Albus en serrant un peu plus son bras.

Il ne le lâcha pas, même une fois dehors.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû l'agresser comme ça…

-Ce type t'a insulté !

-Je…Ce n'est pas grave, vraiment. Mais merci d'avoir pris ma défense.

Ses jambes étaient légèrement tremblantes. Ce que ce vendeur lui avait dit, il ne s'en souciait pas, ne s'étant pas attendu à trouver des bonnes manières dans l'Ellée des Embrumes. En revanche, la magie si puissante et chargée de haine qui s'était échappée de Gellert…C'était terrifiant.

-Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda le blond.

-Oui. Simplement…On devrait rentrer. Je n'ai pas envie d'abuser des services de Bathilda. Elle garde déjà ma sœur depuis des heures.

Gellert l'observa attentivement. Albus savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas dupe et qu'il avait bien compris qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une fausse excuse, il fit tout de même l'effort de ne rien laisser paraître sur son visage. Gellert hocha finalement la tête et sans se lâcher, ils transplantèrent.

O

-Regardez ! Bathilda m'a montré comment coudre une nouvelle robe pour la poupée que Gellert m'a offerte, s'exclama Ariana à peine la porte de la maison se fut-elle refermé derrière eux.

Sa voisine la suivait avec un tendre sourire sur le visage.

-Et si tu allais lui faire essayer, ma chérie. Pour voir si les mesures sont les bonnes.

La jeune fille hocha vivement la tête et s'éloigna d'un pas sautillant.

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous, madame Bagshot, la remercia Albus.

Elle lui adressa un vague signe de la main puis fronça les sourcils.

-De jeunes garçons comme vous devraient prendre un peu de temps pour faire autre chose que rester le nez fourré dans les livres, soupira-t-elle en voyant Albus empiler sur la table de la cuisine un nombre impressionnant d'ouvrages qui n'auraient jamais dû tous tenir dans son sac.

-Ceux que nous avons trouvé ont l'air vraiment passionnant! lui rétorqua Gellert en s'installant près d'Albus pour en ouvrit un au hasard.

Elle lut par-dessus son épaule :

-_Origines et preuves des contes et légendes anciennes_…Oh, mon garçon, ne me dit pas que Gellert a réussis à t'embarquer dans cette stupide histoire de reliques de la mort ; c'est un conte pour enfants ! Et moi qui m'émerveillais de te trouver si rationnel.

-Cette histoire n'a rien de stupide, Bathilda ! s'exclama son neveu.

Il aurait dû se sentir offensé par son manque de conviction, à la place, Albus vit un immense sourire s'étendre sur ses lèvres. Apparemment, il était très satisfait d'avoir rallié à sa cause le si rationnel Albus Dumbledore.

Bathilda grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible à propos de faits avérés devant être la base des études historique ; mais elle n'insista pas trop, ayant conscience qu'elle ne les ferait pas changer d'avis.

Juste avant de partir, elle s'arrêta un instant, lançant un dernier regard aux deux garçons qui discutait avec animation, penchés au-dessus du même livre. Ils étaient proches, leurs fronts se touchaient presque, tout comme leurs mains, quasiment posées l'une sur l'autre pour maintenir le livre ouvert.

Elle sourit. Que ces deux-la puissent bien s'entendre lui avait semblé plus qu'évident, mais finalement, il se pouvait bien que leur relation ait dépassé ses attentes. C'était une bonne chose. Tous les deux si intelligents, si solitaires…Ils avaient l'un comme l'autre besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse les comprendre et Bathilda était sûre d'une chose : ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir respectivement remplir ces rôles.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! **

**La suite la semaine prochaine, à moins que mon ordinateur ne décide encore de me faire un sale coup xD**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis :)**

**A bientôt!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde, **

**Voilà la suite, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Un soir, Albus regretta réellement d'avoir renvoyé son frère à l'école.

Il arrivait à Ariana de faire des cauchemars. Ils étaient violents, et la faisaient hurler à en réveiller tout le quartier, à tel point qu'Albus avait prit le reflexe de poser des sortilèges de silence autour de la maison depuis la mort de sa mère. Il n'avait pas eu à affronter ses cauchemars depuis un moment et Aberforth avait toujours été celui qui les gérait maintenant que Kendra n'était plus là pour le faire et il tenait le plus souvent Albus à l'écart lorsque celui-ci essayait d'aider ; comme si sa présence pouvait empirer l'état d'Ariana.

A vrai dire, Albus ne s'était plus vraiment soucié de ses cauchemars depuis le dernier en date, et surtout, il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à devoir y faire face après le départ d'Aberforth. Après tout, ces derniers temps, Ariana avait l'air d'aller bien.

Il savait pourtant qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences. Comment avait-il pu baisser sa vigilance à ce point ?

Gellert était là, encore, le soir où s'était arrivé. C'était une nuit particulièrement froide et ils s'étaient tous les deux assis à même le sol, devant la cheminée, entourés de livres, de parchemins, de plumes et de bouteilles d'encres.

-Et celui-là, de quoi parle-t-il ? demanda le blond en désignant un énorme volume.

Il se tenait si près de feu que des rougeurs, qu'Albus trouvait charmantes, étaient apparues sur ses joues.

-Un récapitulatif des grands préfets de l'histoire depuis la création d'Hogwarts, répondit le Gryffindor en plissant le nez. Il est régulièrement mis à jour et il y a toujours quelqu'un pour me l'envoyer à Noël…Tous les ans. J'en ai une collection atroce et qui n'intéresse personne.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on t'offre ça ?

-Parce que les gens ont tendance à penser que les gros livres ennuyeux me passionnent.

Il regarda la fenêtre sur laquelle s'écrasait un blizzard peu avenant.

-C'est plutôt de chaussettes en laine dont j'aurais besoin en ce moment, grommela-t-il.

\- Rapproche-toi du feu si tu veux avoir moins froid.

-Tu es complètement affalé devant la cheminée.

-Si tu t'approches, tu verras qu'il y a largement la place pour nous deux, dit Gellert en riant doucement.

Mais ses précautions pour ne pas faire trop de bruit et ne pas réveiller Ariana étaient bien inutiles. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que le rire silencieux d'Albus se joignait au sien, un hurlement déchirant raisonna dans toute la maison.

Les deux garçons se relevèrent d'un bond. Gellert avait sa baguette en main.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Il était sur le qui-vive et ses pupilles semblaient s'être dilatées comme celles d'un chat prêt à l'attaque.

-Ariana, murmura Albus. Oh non…Elle doit faire un cauchemar ou une crise, ou…

Et sans finir sa phrase, ni même adresser un regard de plus à Gellert, il se précipita dans les escaliers.

* * *

Albus avait l'impression que plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le début de la crise. Lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre d'Ariana, celle-ci se débattait sur le lit contre une force invisible, hurlant à s'en faire exploser les poumons. Sa magie tourbillonnait dangereusement autour d'elle, détruisant ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

Albus avait eu peur ; vraiment très peur.

Avec toute cette magie pure qui l'entourait, il ne pouvait prendre le risque de lui envoyer un sortilège afin de l'endormir pour quelques heures ; c'était de la folie pure de tenter une telle chose ; quant à s'approcher…Sa mère avait fait cette erreur une fois, elle en était morte.

Il avait dû attendre qu'elle se calme un peu, lui disant des mots apaisant, sans queue ni tête, sachant que ça ne servait à rien, qu'elle ne pouvait pas entendre alors qu'elle hurlait si fort et que lui murmurait à peine…

Comment faisait Aberforth dans ces cas-là ? Lui, il arrivait toujours à l'apaiser.

Albus eu une chance inouïe, voyant une faille, un moment de faiblesse dans cette magie sauvage qui entourait sa sœur. C'est ce qui lui permis d'approcher, juste un peu, et de jeter un sortilège droit sur elle, l'endormant d'un coup, avec brutalité ; faisant à nouveau rentrer la magie en elle, aussi violemment qu'elle en était sortie. La pauvre enfant se réveillerait sans aucun doute avec une migraine atroce, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Il s'était assis un instant sur le bord du lit, observant son doux visage endormi, mais loin d'être paisible. Comment une si petite chose pouvait-elle provoquer autant de dégât ?

Souvent, après un cauchemar pareil, Aberforth passait le reste de la nuit avec elle. Albus ne put s'y résoudre, c'était trop douloureux pour lui. Il ne savait pas comment gérer cette situation et ne le saurait jamais. Ce n'était pas lui, le frère dont Ariana avait besoin. Non, celui-ci se trouvait à des centaines de kilomètres d'elle, et ça, c'était bien de sa faute. Une nouvelle bouffée de culpabilité l'envahit, lui serrant la gorge dans un étau, au point de rendre sa respiration difficile.

Il quitta la chambre et redescendit sans oser jeter un regard en arrière.

Lorsqu'il aperçu Gellert posté devant la fenêtre du salon, il réalisa qu'il avait complètement oublié sa présence.

-Tu es resté ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Evidemment, répondit-il sèchement et peut-être un peu vexé qu'Albus lui pose la question. Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, elle a fait une petite crise, mais j'ai réussi à la rendormir. Enfin…Je lui ai jeté un sort, je n'avais pas le choix, elle n'avait pas fait une crise aussi violente depuis longtemps ; mais avec un peu de chance, elle aura tout oublié en se réveillant demain.

-Ce que je voulais savoir, c'était si _toi_, tu allais bien.

-Oui.

Non. Il allait très mal. En fait, cela faisait également une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal. Il avait envie de crier, comme sa sœur l'avait fait plus tôt, d'insulter le monde qui l'entourait pour l'avoir laissé avec une si lourde charge sur les épaules. Lui, un grand sorcier à en devenir, qui aurait pu se construire un avenir brillant et normal, obligé de canaliser les pulsions destructrices d'une enfant traumatisée, et incapable de le faire correctement…

-Albus…

Gellert s'approcha de lui pour le saisir fermement par les épaules, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Albus savait qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps, qu'il n'en avait pas la force.

-Non, ça ne va pas, s'étrangla-t-il dans un souffle.

Il ne put rien faire. La fatigue et la peur qu'il venait de ressentir avaient pris le pas sur lui et il craqua. Les larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux. Se sentant pitoyable et terriblement honteux, Albus cacha son visage dans ses mains, sachant toutefois que s'était trop tard, il ne pouvait pas effacer ce que Gellert venait de voir. Il se répandit en un chapelet d'excuses, mais sa voix était étranglée et il avait l'impression de se rendre encore plus lamentable qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Les mains sur ses épaules glissèrent soudainement dans son dos et il se sentit attiré dans une étreinte serrée. Les bras de Gellert se refermèrent autour de lui avec force pour le tenir contre son torse.

-Ne t'excuse surtout pas ; tu n'as pas de raison de le faire, murmura Gellert tout près de son oreille en traçant des cercles apaisants dans son dos.

Albus ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où quelqu'un avait été là pour le réconforter de la sorte. Etait-ce seulement arrivé depuis sa plus tendre enfance ? Après l'agression d'Ariana, ce n'était plus lui qui avait eu besoin de réconfort. C'étaient sa sœur traumatisée et son petit frère complètement perdu et qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi leur père avait dû les quitter si brutalement alors que sa famille avait besoin de lui plus que jamais.

Albus avait vu sa mère surmenée et avait prit la décision de ne pas être un fardeau, malgré sa tristesse et l'envie d'aller se réfugier dans ses robes pour pleurer comme le faisaient Aberforth et Ariana. Il était l'aînée, c'était lui qui devait apporter le réconfort et on l'inverse. Il avait appris à se montrer fort, à cacher sa douleur, à ne pleurer que lorsque la nuit était au plus noir et qu'il était abrité par les murs de sa chambre.

Mais aujourd'hui était la fois de trop. Il n'y arrivait plus.

-Viens par là, viens t'asseoir.

Il se laissa docilement guider jusqu'à un fauteuil. Gellert s'assit sur l'accoudoir sans le lâcher une seule seconde. Albus reposait contre son torse, comme happé par un épais brouillard. Il parvint à calmer ses sanglots, mais préféra ne rien dire, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix. Il se contentait d'apprécier le contacte réconfortant de Gellert.

Ses mains lui caressaient le dos, puis se mirent à jouer distraitement avec ses longues mèches auburns, toujours avec la même douceur incroyable. Et dire que ce garçon avait agressé un sorcier dans sa propre boutique à peine quelques jours plus tôt. Albus savait que ces mains pouvaient être agressives, mais avec lui, il lui semblait qu'elles ne le seraient jamais. Il eu enfin le sentiment qu'il avait le droit de montrer ses faiblesses ; il était en compagnie de quelqu'un qui pourrait le comprendre. Il ferma les yeux, dans un état de somnolence, mais toujours concentré sur les sensations que lui prodiguaient les caresses de Gellert.

Albus sortit finalement de cet état second en le sentant bouger contre lui. Ouvrant les yeux, il se rendit compte d'à quel point la situation devait être inconfortable pour lui.

-Oh Gellert, je suis désolé, tu dois être terriblement mal installé, remarqua Albus en s'éloignant soudainement très embarrassé.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

-Et il est tellement tard, je suis sûr que tu es épuisé…

Gellert lui adressa un doux sourire.

-C'est toi qui tombes de fatigue.

Il ne pouvait pas le nier ; si ses yeux restaient résolument ouverts, ses muscles avaient quant à eux perdu toute leur énergie. Albus tremblait légèrement entre les bras de Gellert et il savait que s'il venait à se lever, ses jambes n'accepteraient pas qu'il leur inflige un trop gros effort.

-Tu devrais peut-être essayer de dormir un peu.

-Tu restes avec moi ?

Les mots étaient sortis avant qu'il ne puisse les retenir et il le regretta immédiatement ; parce que c'était beaucoup trop audacieux de sa part et qu'il avait terriblement peur que la réponse soit non. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se retrouver seul si Ariana venait à se réveiller à nouveau malgré son sortilège et qu'elle fasse une nouvelle crise. Il n'avait pas la force de gérer ; pas ce soir. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas demander une chose pareille à Gellert. Cependant, sa réponse immédiate le rassura.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir.

-Bathilda risque de ne pas aimer si tu découches.

Même lorsque Gellert restait avec lui jusqu'à l'aube, il s'arrangeait toujours pour rentrer avant le réveil de sa tante.

-Ce n'est pas grave. J'escaladerais la fenêtre de ma chambre et je lui ferais croire que j'avais besoin d'une grâce matinée.

-Elle n'y croira pas.

Il connaissait suffisamment bien Gellert pour savoir que ce n'était pas son genre. Ce garçon préférait se contenter d'une petite heure de sommeil plutôt que de se lever tard.

-Elle ne posera pas de question. Viens maintenant.

Il le guida jusqu'à son lit, une main rassurante posée dans son dos pour lui garantir la stabilité dans les escaliers, et même après. Albus sentait déjà son esprit flotter quelque part au-dessus de lui. Comment faisait son frère lorsqu'il devait gérer tout seul les crises d'Ariana ? Albus n'avait jamais pensé à lui demander comment il se sentait après.

Gellert l'aida à se glisser dans son lit, rabattant les couvertures sur lui, puis retirant ses chaussures, il s'allongea à ses côtés sans jamais le lâcher des yeux.

-Ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-il.

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser la question, souffla Albus.

Il aurait voulu s'agripper à Gellert, lui dire de ne jamais partir, ne jamais le quitter. Il se contenta de le regarder par-dessous ses paupières de plus en plus lourdes. Le blond se glissa encore un peu plus près de lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

-Dors. Je suis là.

-Et si Ariana…

-Je te réveillerais en cas de besoin, mais tu ne pourras rien faire pour elle, épuisé comme tu es.

Il avait raison. Albus laissa l'obscurité s'emparer de lui, bercé par la sensation rassurante des bras qui le tenait.

-Je ne peux plus m'imaginer vivre sans toi Gellert, murmura-t-il sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il ne se souviendrait pas de ça à son réveil ; il était trop exténué pour avoir conscience de ce qu'il venait d'avouer, comme il l'aurait également été beaucoup trop pour lever la tête et voir la réaction du garçon qui avait resserré ses bras autour de lui dans un spasme de surprise.

S'il l'avait fait, il aurait vu ses joues se colorer légèrement, ses yeux s'écarquiller, sa bouche s'ouvrir de stupeur et une douceur sincère s'emparer des traits de son visage.

Il s'endormit et ne vit rien de tout ça ; pas plus qu'il ne sentit pas les lèvres de Gellert se presser contre son front pendant de très longues secondes.

* * *

-Je vais devoir m'absenter quelques temps.

Albus releva vivement la tête de son parchemin, Gellert se mit à rire et tendit une main par-dessus la table pour lui toucher la joue.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Tu as une tache d'encre, juste là.

Albus se frotta vigoureusement la joue.

-C'est mieux, s'amusa Gellert.

Albus songea que « mieux » devait être très relatif, il avait sans doute la peau ridiculement rouge désormais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « t'absenter » ?

-Il faut que je quitte le pays, mais ce n'est que l'histoire de quelques jours, je serais sans doute de retour avant Noël.

Noël n'était plus que dans une semaine, pourtant, Albus pressentait déjà qu'elle allait être la plus longue de sa vie.

-Quand est-ce que tu pars ?

-Dans la soirée.

Albus ouvrit la bouche stupéfait.

-Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?

-Parce que ça s'est décidé ce matin, il me manquait des informations nécessaire avait d'en être certain.

-Tu comptes être un peu plus précis ?

Gellert lui sourit de cet air malicieux qui faisait pétiller ses yeux.

-Si tout se passe comme je le souhaite, tu comprendras à mon retour.

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas lui arracher plus d'informations, Albus n'insista pas.

-Je n'aurais plus qu'à profiter de ce temps-là pour approfondir mes recherches sur les propriétés du sang de dragon. Il y a tellement de pistes inexplorés à ce sujet.

-De toute façon, tu ne risques pas de t'ennuyer, ton frère doit rentrer ce week-end, non ?

Albus hocha la tête, mais son visage c'était brusquement fermé.

-Je me serais bien passé de sa compagnie.

La froideur du message que lui avait envoyé Aberforth lui restait toujours coincée en travers de la gorge. « Rentre à Noël ». Ni plus, ni moins, sans signature.

Le jour même, Ariana avait reçu une longue lettre de trois pages où Aberforth lui écrivait de mille et une façons à quel point elle lui manquait. Dans un accès de mauvaise humeur, poussé par l'amertume, Albus s'était demandé, à voix haute et en présence de Gellert, depuis combien de temps son frère connaissait un si grand nombre de mots.

La perspective de le revoir ne rendait en rien le départ de Gellert plus réjouissant.

Le soir venu, juste avant son départ, Albus resta un long moment en sa compagnie, devant chez lui pour profiter des derniers instants grappillés ensemble. Gellert n'était pas encore parti qu'il sentait déjà la frustration de son absence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait pour que cela me paraisse si difficile à surmonter ? lui demanda-t-il à la fois sérieux et amusé.

-Si je te manque trop, ton hibou saura où me trouver.

-Tu auras le temps de me répondre ?

-Je n'en sais rien, mais j'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas de m'écrire.

-Je n'y manquerais pas.

Il redoutait de le voir partir. Et s'il se plaisait tellement là où il se rendait qu'il décidait de ne plus revenir dans l'ennuyeux petit village qu'était Godric's Hollow…Mais Albus chassa vite cette idée de sa tête ; de toute façon, Gellert avait laissé presque toutes ses affaires chez sa tante.

-Tu n'emportes que ce petit sac ?

-Je vais constamment me déplacer.

Devant le regard interrogateur d'Albus, il sourit à nouveau.

\- Crois-moi, tu seras le premier à comprendre dès que je serrais de retour. Le seul en fait.

Bien. Ça ne le rendait pas du tout moins impatient.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, Gellert lui adressa un dernier sourire éclatant, et transplana sous le couvert de la nuit. Albus resta seul dans la rue un long moment après son départ. Il connaissait Gellert depuis moins de deux mois, et pourtant, cela lui avait suffit pour oublier l'écrasante sensation de solitude qui l'accablait avant qu'il ne le rencontre.

Désormais, elle l'imprégnait à nouveau.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**Review? :)**

**A la semaine prochaine!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde! **

**Voici la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira, **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Albus n'aurait jamais cru qu'une simple semaine puisse être aussi longue et pourtant, celle-ci fut également très mouvementée.

Avec le retour d'Aberforth, un froid glacial, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la météo désastreuse, s'abattit sur la maison. Ne voulant pas qu'Ariana en souffre, ils passèrent vite un accord tacite, ne se retrouvant désormais dans la même pièce que si la situation l'exigeait. Albus ne quittait sa chambre presque uniquement pour les repas et ses derniers se déroulaient dans une tension palpable.

Aberforth semblait bien décidé à ne jamais lui pardonner pour l'avoir forcé à retourner à l'école et Albus ne chercha pas non plus à faire d'effort. A la place, il restait de longue heure assis à son bureau, regardant la fenêtre, complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

Dire qu'il était perdu était peut-être un peu fort, après tout, il ne s'éparpillait pas. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées dans la même direction : Gellert.

Il ne cessait de se demander où il était, ce qu'il faisait, s'il pensait à lui…

N'y tenant plus, Albus attrapa un morceau de parchemin vierge. Il ne savait pas dans quel pays se trouvait Gellert et peut-être que son hibou n'aurait pas le temps de le trouver avant son retour, mais Albus avait besoin de lui écrire, ça lui donnait l'impression qu'il se verrait bientôt, comme quand ils passaient une partie de la nuit à s'échanger des lettres.

Il pensa à l'enthousiasme de Gellert sur leur grand projet d'un monde nouveau et à quand celui-ci prenait le pas sur la raison. Voilà de quoi il allait lui parler. Bien sûr, il avait déjà adressé des discours moralisateur à son ami de vive voix, mais celui-ci, et à chaque fois, lui adressait se petit sourire en coin, lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter et Albus l'écoutait, parce que quand Gellert parlait, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Coucher leurs mots d'ordre sur papier n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée. Ça lui laisserait une trace qu'il pourrait lui secouer sous le nez en cas de besoin.

Albus commença donc à écrire avec le plus grand soin :

_Gellert,_

_Ce que tu disais sur le fait que la domination des sorciers s'exerce POUR LE PROPRE BIEN DES MOLDUS – voilà le sujet crucial. Oui, un pouvoir nous a été accordé et, oui, ce pouvoir nous donne le droit de gouverner, mais il nous donne également des responsabilités à l'égard des gouvernés. Nous devons insister sur ce point car il serra la première pierre sur laquelle nous pourrons bâtir tout le reste. Chaque fois que nous serrons en désaccord, comme cela arrivera sûrement, cette notion fondamentale devra représenter la base de toutes nos discutions. Nous prenons le pouvoir POUR LE PLUS GRAND BIEN. Il en découle que lorsque nous nous heurterons à une résistance, nous ne devons utiliser que la force nécessaire et pas plus. (Ce fut ton erreur à Dumstrang ! Mais je ne m'en plains pas, car si tu n'avais pas été renvoyé, nous ne nous serons jamais rencontrés.)_

Sa plume resta suspendu un moment au-dessus du parchemin, jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte vienne y former une petite tache. Albus l'effaça d'un coup de baguette, réfléchit encore quelques secondes et finalement, se contenta de signer, traçant soigneusement à la place du A de son prénom, le symbole des reliques de la mort. Leur symbole. Celui qui les avait rapprochés encore plus.

Il avait hésité à conclure sa lettre ainsi ; il aurait voulu dire bien plus, comme par exemple qu'il lui manquait, même s'ils s'étaient vus deux jours plus tôt. Il aurait voulu lui faire ressentir à quel point leur rencontre avait changer sa vie et que Gellert aurait très bien pu être renvoyé de son école pour violence volontaire – et des coupures de journaux étrangers sur lesquels il avait réussi à mettre la main dans un moment de curiosité semblaient affirmer cette version, mais il ne voulait pas y croire- qu'il lui en aurait tout de même été reconnaissant, parce que maintenant qu'il le connaissait, il ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans leur grand projet et leur savoir magique commun qui avait de quoi faire tourner bien des têtes. Il ne pouvait tout simplement plus s'imaginer sans lui.

Albus avait parfois l'impression de lui avoir déjà dit ça. Mais c'était impossible, il n'aurait jamais osé. Mais après tout, quoi de plus normal comme impression alors qu'il y pensait si souvent ; combien de fois ces mots lui avaient-ils brûlé la langue ?

Mais il ne pouvait pas écrire ça, il ne voulait pas lui faire peur et risquer de le voir partir. Il ne voulait pas non plus prendre le risque d'exposer ses sentiments en sachant qu'il ne recevrait rien en retour. C'était trop douloureux ; une douleur inutile, qui ne les ferait avancer en rien.

Il relu la lettre plusieurs fois, pesant chacun de ses mots, avant de jeter un regard à son hibou qui somnolait dans sa cage.

-Désolé de te réveiller, mais tu vas devoir faire un petit voyage.

* * *

Albus ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse, il en eu pourtant une, le 23 décembre, alors qu'il se demandait avec appréhension si Gellert serait bien là le lendemain.

C'est un hibou à l'air farouche qui frappa à sa fenêtre, pour s'envoler aussitôt. Albus reconnut immédiatement l'écriture sur l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit avec des gestes fébriles.

_Albus,_

_Je prends bonne note de ce que tu dis, ne t'en fais pas. Bien sûr, nous aurons des différents, mais quoi de plus normal, deux sorciers tels que nous avec des esprits si brillants…Nous surmonterons tout, je le sais. Pour le plus grand bien. _

_Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai été heureux de recevoir ta lettre ! C'est peut-être la conséquence de t'avoir rencontré (et soit dit en passant, je trouve aussi que les conséquences de mon renvoi de Dumstrang sont les meilleures choses qui me soient arrivé dans ma vie), mais désormais, tous les sorciers que je croise me semblent atrocement insipides. N'y a-t-il personne dans ce monde pour t'égaler ?_

_Mes recherches se sont portées mieux que j'aurais pu l'espérer et je te promets d'être de retour demain !_

_Avec toute mon impatience, _

_Gellert_

_PS : J'ai préféré utiliser un hibou postal et laisser le tien se reposer, il est épuisé ! _

Albus expira bruyamment en se rendant compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle tout le long de sa lecture. Il caressa les mots du bout des doigts. « _N'y a-t-il personne dans ce monde pour t'égaler ? »_. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, le souffle à nouveau très court. Merlin, ce qu'il aurait souhaité être en face de lui pour lui poser la même question.

Il ne dormit pas de la nuit et le lendemain, il se retrouva dans un état d'impatience fébrile. Il passa la journée à faire les cent pas, se demandant sans cesse s'il devait frapper à la porte de Bathilda pour voir si Gellert était déjà de retour ou non. Il était à peine conscient de sa sœur et des décorations de Noël qu'elle accrochait un peu partout. Il ne répondit que vaguement à ses questions concernant le repas du réveillon et il fit complètement abstraction des regards venimeux que lui lançait son frère face à son air absent.

C'est en début d'après-midi, lorsqu'il partit se réfugier dans sa chambre, un peu agacé par les cantiques de Noël que la radio sorcière diffusait en boucle, qu'il eu l'immense surprise de voir que son hibou l'attendait à sa fenêtre.

Le cœur bondissant d'impatience, Albus se précipita vers lui ; il avait un mot accroché à la patte.

_Albus, _

_Enfin de retour. Tu m'as manqué !_

_Gellert_

C'était la lettre la plus courte que Gellert ne lui ait jamais envoyée et pourtant, Albus s'en délecta plus que d'aucune autre. Il lui avait manqué ! Pourquoi lui n'avait-il pas osé l'écrire dans sa lettre ? Il aurait peut-être pu finalement…

Mettant toutes ses questions de côté, il sortit précipitamment de sa chambre, dévala les escaliers et passa en trombe devant son frère et sa sœur en annonçant :

-Je vais demander à Gellert s'il veut venir passer le réveillon de Noël avec nous !

Il eu à peine le temps d'entendre la petite exclamation de joie d'Ariana et le grondement sourd d'Aberforth, qu'il était déjà dehors.

Il ne s'était jamais rendu si vite jusqu'à la maison de Bathilda, mais alors qu'il levait la main pour frapper à la porte, il fut pris d'une hésitation. Gellert venait tout juste de rentrer, il était sans doute fatigué et n'avait peut-être pas envie de le voir tout de suite, préférant sûrement mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires. De quoi aurait-il l'air en débarquant chez lui à peine quelques minutes après avoir reçu son hibou ? Mais d'un autre côté, si Gellert l'avait prévenu de son retour, c'est parce qu'il souhaitait le voir…Non ? Ou alors était-ce juste la simple politesse de le tenir informé ?

Il n'eu pas le temps de se poser la question plus longtemps, que la porte s'ouvrit en grand devant lui, le laissant comme un idiot avec le bras en l'air.

C'était Gellert. Les cheveux en bataille, des cernes violacés sous les yeux, un début de barbe qu'Albus n'aurait jamais pu imaginer sur lui, et surtout, un sourire qui irradiait sur tout son visage.

-Je t'ai vu passer dans la rue, dit-il d'un ton joyeux, pourquoi est-ce que tu hésites autant à frapper ?

-Je…euh…Je ne te dérange pas au moins.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ! J'avais peur que mon message ne soit pas assez clair et que tu ne viennes pas !

L'excitation qui s'était emparée d'Albus l'envahit encore un peu plus.

-Tu n'as pas pris ta cape ? s'étonna Gellert.

Albus ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

-Je suis partie tellement vite que je n'y ai pas pensé.

Il rougit en réalisant à quel point son explication le faisait passer pour un parfait idiot, mais cela semblait amuser Gellert.

-Viens, entre avant d'être complètement gelé.

Il le tira sans ménagement à l'intérieur.

-Alors, ce voyage ?

Gellert avait l'air si satisfait de lui qu'il jubilait presque ; la curiosité d'Albus recommença à le démanger furieusement.

-Au-delà de mes espérances, mais si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais ne pas t'en parler tout de suite.

Albus allait protester, mais Gellert posa brièvement un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Pas de question. Tu comprendras.

A cet instant, rien ne semblait pouvoir atteindre sa bonne humeur.

-Pourquoi tu redoutais que je ne vienne pas ? demanda le Gryffindor. Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

-Je te l'ai écrit, non ? Tu m'as manqué Albus.

Souvent, il se demandait si Gellert pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur qui s'accéderaient follement dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait ce genre de remarque.

\- En fait, ça tombe bien, parce que j'avais quelque chose à te demander.

Albus hésita avant de continuer. Bathilda ne semblait pas présente, mais soudain sa demande lui paru un peu déplacé. S'il invitait Gellert, il devait en faire de même pour elle. Qui était assez horrible pour laisser une voisine si attentionnée toute seule le soir de Noël. Mais ça, c'était si Gellert acceptait et rien ne le garantissait. Albus n'osait même pas imaginait ce qu'il ferrait si son ami lui disait froidement qu'il n'en avait pas envie.

-Tu fais quelque chose ce soir?

Gellert haussa les épaules.

-Non rien. Bathilda est invitée à une sorte de réception de Noël, quelque chose de très pompeux où elle va boire du champagne et parler passionnément de la révolte des gobelins avec tout un tas de gens ennuyeux. Je n'avais pas envie de l'accompagner.

-Parfait, fit Albus avec un claquement de langue satisfait.

C'était comme si les lignes du destin s'étaient assemblés entre elles pour que tout aille pour le mieux. Gellert haussa les sourcils, surpris malgré son rictus amusé.

-Parfait? Tu es content que je passe Noël tout seul? C'est ta façon de me dire que tu m'en veux pour m'être absenté une semaine ?

-Non, je suis content de pouvoir t'inviter à réveillonner chez moi.

Il a essayé de masquer son appréhension d'essuyer un refus, bien qu'il se doutait que Gellert était capable de deviner avec une facilité déconcertante ce qu'il ressentait.

-Si tu en as envie, bien entendu, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

-Je suppose qu'il serait malvenu de ma part de refuser cette proposition ? dit Gellert d'un ton faussement ennuyé.

-Très, mais je ne t'oblige à rien, si tu préfères rester dans une maison vide, à ouvrir des crackers tout seul…

-C'est terrible vraiment, je n'arriverais pas à m'en remettre.

Albus allait répliquer, mais il ne parvint pas à émettre le moindre son ; ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

-Est-ce que tu es en train de te moquer de moi ouvertement?

Gellert avait réussi à se composer pour quelques secondes un masque complètement impassible avant que celui-ci ne se fissure pour laisser un immense sourire éclairer à nouveau son visage.

-Et c'est sans regret, tu devrais voir ta tête !

-Je vais peut-être revenir sur ma proposition, dit Albus en feignant à son tour l'impassibilité. Passe un bon Noël.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte, la respiration coupée par l'angoisse que Gellert le prenne au mot.

-Eh, Albus attend !

Gellert avait refermé sa main sur son poignet, le tirant avec force vers lui. Il n'avait pas cessé de sourire et Albus dû faire un gros effort pour ne pas que la même expression se peigne sur son visage. C'était gagné et ça le rendait infiniment plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

-Ça me ferait très plaisir de venir. Bien que ton frère ne va pas apprécier ; du moins, je suppose.

-C'est ma maison et tu es mon invité ; il n'a rien à dire, répliqua Albus avec une soudaine aigreur dans la voix.

Il n'avait aucune envie de voir Aberforth lui envoyer des regards plein de reproche toute la soirée ; la seule chose qui le consolait un peu à ce sujet, c'est que l'enthousiasme d'Ariana à l'idée de passer Noël avec Gellert allait sans doute le pousser à ne pas se montrer trop ouvertement hostile.

-Je pense qu'Ariana va avoir besoin de mon aide, alors on se voit ce soir.

-J'ai hâte d'y être.

Et alors qu'Albus s'apprêtait à quitter la maison, Gellert fit quelque chose de vraiment inattendu, qu'il n'avait jamais osé avant et qui laissa Albus complètement sans dessus dessous.

Brièvement, juste avant de refermer la porte, il posa ses lèvres douces sur sa joue.

Cela dura moins d'une seconde, mais Albus sut à cet instant précis que ce souvenir le chamboulerait à jamais.

* * *

-Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Albus n'avait pas entendu son frère entrer dans la cuisine. Il retint un lourd soupire exaspéré, se servant un verre de jus de citrouille fraîchement préparé par Ariana.

-Rien. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Tu me sembles étrangement absent ; et tu souriais.

La fin de la phrase sonnait comme un reproche, et absent, il devait sûrement l'être. Après tout, il rêvassait depuis son retour sans même se rendre compte qu'Aberforth l'observer. Il bu une longue gorgée pour ne pas avoir à répondre et grimaça, c'était beaucoup trop épissé, infecte ; sa sœur avait sans doute essayé de donner une touche festive à la boisson.

-Il a accepté ? demanda froidement Aberforth.

-Oui et j'espère de toi un comportement acceptable. Je ne te demande pas de l'apprécier, simplement de te montrer poli.

Aberforth laissa échapper un éclat de rire sec et sarcastique et vint s'appuyer au bord de la table prêt de lui. C'était la première fois qu'ils retrouvaient aussi proche l'un de l'autre depuis son retour de l'école.

-Ça sera à condition que lui en fasse autant.

-Il ne t'a jamais manqué de respect ! commença à s'énerver Albus.

Son frère émit à nouveau le même rire, mais encore plus venimeux, si c'était possible.

-Oh non, c'est vrai que sa bouche dégouline de mièvreries, de gentillesses et de bonnes manières. Mais ses yeux Albus…Tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué, ce qui est assez surprenant étant donné à quel point il accapare ton attention, mais ses yeux, eux, ne m'ont jamais rien dis de poli, tu peux me croire.

Albus vida son verre d'une traite ; c'était moins désagréable que de l'écouter parler.

-Tu es complètement absurde.

-Dans ce cas, toi, tu es aveugle.

Le ton d'Aberforth, tout comme son comportement, était anormalement calme. Ça ne présageait jamais rien de bon ; le calme avant la tempête.

-Si ça te dérangeait tant de le voir, pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté à Hogwarts pour Noël. Tu te serais également épargné ma présence.

Le visage d'Aberforth rougit soudain de fureur.

-Parce que j'ai une sœur qui me manque et à qui je manque aussi. Tu ne l'as pas oublié, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je te préviens Aberforth, tu n'as pas à te montrer aussi irrespectueux envers moi. Si je t'entends encore une fois sous-entendre que…

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire au juste ? Me jeter un sort ? Mais vas y, ne te gêne pas, je sais que tu en crèves d'envie. Mais je te préviens, interdiction ou non de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école, je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire !

Albus prit une profonde inspiration essayant de calmer la colère qui montait en lui. Il connaissait suffisamment son frère pour savoir que l'encourager n'amènerait rien de bon. Si Aberforth décidait de lui coller son poing dans la figure dans un accès de rage, ce n'était certainement pas la menace d'une baguette qui allait l'arrêter.

-Tu sais, Ariana m'a écrit dans une de ses lettres qu'elle avait fait un terrible cauchemar et qu'elle s'était réveillé le lendemain matin complètement terrifiée sans comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé.

Albus se figea. Il lut derrière le regard inquisiteur de son frère que celui-ci n'avait pas besoin de ses explications pour comprendre ce qui était arrivé cette nuit-là. Il dit tout de même :

-Elle a effectivement fait un cauchemar, qui a provoqué une crise. Mais ne t'en fait pas, j'ai géré la situation.

-Oh vraiment ? Je t'en félicite. Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait, dis moi ? Tu as utilisé la magie sur elle ? Tu l'as assommé en lui jetant un sort ?

-Je n'avais pas le choix…

-Et qu'as-tu fait ensuite ? Tu es resté auprès d'elle pour voir si tout allait bien parce qu'elle venait de vivre quelque chose d'atrocement éprouvant, ou tu l'as laissé, parce que tu es trop faible pour faire face à cette situation, ou alors parce que tu avais bien mieux à faire que de surveiller pendant des heures ta petite sœur qui souffrait ? Mais ne te fatigue pas à répondre, je sais déjà ce qui s'est passé et je n'ai pas envie d'entendre tes mensonges.

-Tu ne comprends pas…

-Je ne comprends pas ? Moi, je ne comprends pas ? Comment oses-tu dire ça alors que jusqu'à maintenant, c'est toujours moi qui ai prit soin d'elle ?

Albus aurait préféré l'entendre se mettre en colère plutôt que ce murmure glaciale qui le transperçait jusqu'à la moelle. Aberforth ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'expliquer.

-Moi, je n'ai jamais eu à utiliser la magie sur elle pour la calmer et je reste toujours à ses côtés, car je sais à quel point elle peut se sentir mal au réveil après une crise !

-Eh bien je ne suis pas toi, et grand bien m'en fasse !

Cette fois Aberforth se mit à rire franchement.

-Oh oui, quelle chance tu as de ne pas me ressembler, tu serais complètement perdu sans ton incroyable intelligence que je ne pourrais jamais égaler. Mais sache une chose Albus, je ne suis pas un imbécile ! Quoi qu'_il _en dise.

Les muscles d'Albus se crispèrent à nouveau. Il n'avait pas besoin de précision pour savoir qui était ce « il », mais ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son frère l'attaque frontalement en plein milieux de cette conversation à son sujet.

-Et je ne l'ai jamais prétendu. Maintenant fait moi plaisir, ne mêle pas Gellert à tout ça, je ne vois pas en quoi ça le concerne.

Aberforth laissa échapper un sifflement étrange entre ses dents.

-Bien sûr que si, parce que c'est ce que tu penses…et ce type à tout à voir là-dedans.

-Je ne…

-Tu croirais tout ce qu'il te dit, au détriment de ta propre famille.

-Arrête ça…

-Il était présent la nuit où c'est arrivé, n'est-ce pas ?

Albus détourna le regard alors qu'un mélange de colère, de peine et de culpabilité se rependait en lui.

\- Laisse-moi deviner. Il a joué les braves chevaliers servant ? Il t'a convaincu que tu n'étais pas à blâmer dans tout ça et qu'en réalité, la victime, c'était toi ? Pauvre sorcier si brillant, devant porter le poids de sa famille sur ses épaules !

-Je ne te permets pas…

Sa gorge s'était tellement nouée qu'il entendit à peine sa propre voix.

-Qu'il ait réussi à aveugler Ariana avec ses belles paroles et ses cadeaux, je veux bien le croire, c'est une enfant, elle se sent terriblement seule et il se montre gentil avec elle, et tu sais quoi ? Si je ne le savais pas aussi dangereux, j'aurais même été prêt à faire abstraction de tout ce que je pense de lui simplement parce qu'il l'a fait sourire. Mais toi...et dire que tout le monde prétend encore que tu es le plus intelligent, le plus rusé, celui qui comprend toujours tout avant tout le monde…Je ne conçois pas que tu puisses te laisser avoir de cette manière.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, souffla Albus les yeux toujours rivés droit devant lui. Gellert peut me comprendre, avec lui j'arrive à être enfin moi-même, je n'ai pas à brimer mes capacités et il peut m'aider à rendre ce monde meilleur pour les sorciers.

Il était comme perdu dans un songe, oubliant presque qu'il s'adressait à son frère.

-Je vous ai entendu parler, je vous ai entendu clairement prononcer le mot « domination ». Le Albus que je connaissais avant qu'il n'arrive n'aurait jamais dit une chose pareille.

-Tu ne me connais pas.

Un lourd silence s'abattit entre eux. Aberforth s'éloigna de son frère, soufflant d'une voix terriblement lasse :

-Non…A qui la faute ?

Il s'éloigna encore, et alors, sans comprendre ce qui lui prenait, Albus laissa échapper des mots qui le terrifièrent.

-Je l'aime.

Ce fut immédiatement, comme s'il venait de sortir d'un épais brouillard, il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait d'avouer à son frère, qu'il s'avouait à lui-même à voix haute pour la première fois. Un souffle erratique s'échappa de sa bouche, il chercha désespérément quelque chose pour faire oublier ses paroles, faire penser à une mauvaise formulation, mais c'était trop tard.

Aberforth s'était arrêté, lui tournant le dos. Cette fois Albus ne pouvait plus détourner le regard, même s'il en avait envie. Il devait voir son visage, sa réaction, comprendre à quel point ce qu'il venait de dire avait détruit les restes déjà fragiles de leur relation.

Et pourtant, quand Aberforth parla, toujours aussi immobile qu'une statue, sa voix avait des intonations qu'il aurait presque pu qualifier de douce.

-Je sais.

Albus l'observa, cherchant à deviner son expression, la gorge serrer en se demandant si son frère avait saisi tout ce qu'il venait de lui avouer.

Les quelques mots qu'il parvint à émettre étaient affreusement étranglés :

-Comment ça tu…

Aberforth se retourna soudain, faisant quelque pas vers lui. Il n'y avait ni la colère, ni le dégoût auquel Albus s'était attendu sur ses traits. Aberforth croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en soupirant.

-Je le sais depuis longtemps. Arrête d'être surpris ! Je te le répète, je ne suis pas stupide, quoi qu'il ait pu te raconter pour te convaincre du contraire.

L'angoisse qu'Albus sentait déjà bien présente en lui continua à enfler encore un peu. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas être aussi transparent, pas au point que son frère se rende compte de quelque chose que lui-même avait mis tant de temps à admettre. Ses yeux commençaient à piquer ; il battit vivement des cils pour refouler les larmes, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui prenait de se montrer aussi faible d'un seul coup. L'appréhension d'être jugé? Le soulagement qu'Aberforth ne le fasse pas ? Il ne savait pas.

-Ça ne te dérange pas ? osa-t-il demander en soutenant le regard de son frère.

Pas assez de colère dans ses yeux, vraiment pas assez ; il n'y était plus habitué. La réponse de son frère dit sur ce ton anormalement apaisant le percuta avec d'autant plus de violence.

-Bien sûr que si, ça me dérange…

Albus déglutit avec difficulté. Finalement, Aberforth était peut-être plus capable de dissimuler ses émotions que ce qu'il s'imaginait.

-…mais pas pour les raisons que tu as en tête.

-Comment peux-tu savoir ce que j'ai en tête ?

-Il n'est pas ce que tu crois Albus, continua le plus jeune en ignorant totalement sa question. Il faut que tu t'en rends compte avant qu'il te fasse du mal ; qu'il nous fasse du mal à tous.

Qu'essayait-il de lui prouver au juste ? Qu'il se souciait de son bien-être désormais ? Ou était-ce une façon vicieuse de lui montrer que _lui_ s'inquiétait pour sa famille alors que ça aurait dû être son rôle ? Albus ne voulait pas lui poser la question, il voulait juste qu'Aberforth arrête de dire toutes ces absurdités.

-Il ne me fera jamais de mal.

-Si, il le fera et je ne veux pas avoir à te ramasser à la petite cuillère lorsqu'il t'aura brisé. Parce que ça va arriver, dès qu'il aura obtenu ce qu'il veut de toi. C'est ce genre de type. Je préfère que tu sois averti. Dis-toi que je fais ça pour ton bien, tu t'en voudras peut-être un jour de laisser tomber ta famille pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Albus sentit quelque chose se déclencher dans son corps. C'était violent ; comme une vive brûlure qui traversait son être accompagné d'un sentiment plus fort qu'il n'aurait pas su décrire. D'un mouvement impulsif, il envoya brusquement valser son verre heureusement vide qui s'écrasa au sol dans un grand fracas. Son frère ne réagit pas, très peu surpris par cet accès de colère pourtant inhabituel et Albus détourna une nouvelle fois le regard ; il savait qu'une larme avait finalement échappé à son contrôle pour rouler sur sa joue.

Il se leva et fit face à la fenêtre, écartant les rideaux qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de laisser fermer à cause d'Ariana, pour porter sa concentration sur les petits flocons qui tombaient doucement du ciel. Il entendit son frère approcher derrière lui et fit volte-face en sentant, l'espace d'une très courte seconde, la main d'Aberforth sur son épaule.

Albus essuya rapidement la larme, sachant pourtant que c'était trop tard, son frère l'avait vu. Pourtant, il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

-Tu sais que j'ai raison, c'est pour ça que tu réagis de la sorte, dit-il calmement. Peut-être qu'il est déjà trop tard.

-Tu ne le connais pas, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, souffla Albus d'une voix faible.

-Et toi, est-ce que tu le connais vraiment ?

Albus se sentait trembler de tous ses membres. Pourquoi Aberforth ne réglait plus ses problèmes avec ses poings quand il aurait été en mesure de le gérer ? Bien sûr qu'il connaissait Gellert. Certes, depuis peu, mais ça lui suffisait, il le savait au fond de lui. Mais il savait également que le nouveau poids qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine à cause de son frère ne serait pas des plus évidents à ignorer.

-Tu hésites ? instata Aberforth.

Il n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'un bruit de pas léger s'approcha de la cuisine.

-Que s'est-il passé ? les interrompit une petite voix, j'ai entendu du bruit.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour regarder leur petite sœur appuyer contre le montant de la porte. Elle portait une robe dorée à l'allure festive et avait soigneusement noué un ruban de satin rouge dans ses cheveux. Une délicate petite poupée avec des sourcils qui se froncèrent d'inquiétude lorsqu'elle aperçut les débris de verre entre ses frères.

-Vous n'étiez tout de même pas en train de vous disputer ? Pas la veille de Noël ?

-Ce n'est rien Ariana, dit Aberforth d'un ton rassurant. Albus à simplement fait tomber un verre.

C'était presque amusant à entendre. Le ton de son frère n'avait quasiment pas changé, pourtant Albus était parfaitement en mesure de distinguer une plus grande sincérité lorsqu'il s'adressait à sa sœur. Le visage de cette dernière se dérida immédiatement et elle pouffa de rire.

-Tu n'es pas aussi maladroit d'habitude ! dit-elle avec un immense sourire.

-J'avais l'esprit ailleurs, répondit Albus d'un ton qu'il espéra léger.

Son frère lui lança un regard soudain beaucoup plus sombre, lui indiquant que c'était loin d'être le cas, mais Ariana ne sembla pas le remarquer.

-Tu devrais nettoyer ce bazar avant l'arrivée de Gellert. On ne peut pas prendre le repas de Noël dans une cuisine jonchée par des morceaux de verre ! Aberforth, je n'arrive pas à accrocher les décorations en haut du sapin, tu viens m'aider ?

-Vas-y, je te rejoins tout de suite, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il attendit qu'elle soit suffisamment loin pour s'adresser une dernière fois à son frère.

-Je ne suis pas ton ennemi Albus ; pas encore. Tache de ne pas l'oublier.

Pour toute réponse, Albus se détourna pour nettoyer le sol d'un coup de baguette.

* * *

**Je me suis complètement lâchée avec cette scène entre Albus et Aberforth. Je sais qu'Albus aurait probablement eu beaucoup plus le contrôle de lui-même et inversement, Aberforth beaucoup moins; mais au moment où j'ai écrit cette scène je n'ai pas pu résister à la faire comme ça x)**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review avec votre avis :D**

**A bientôt!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Voilà enfin le chapitre de Noël, en plein mois de juillet ça devrait rafraîchir un peu.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 9

Albus n'était pas en bas lorsque Gellert frappa à la porte. Il était parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour ne plus avoir son frère sous les yeux et pouvoir ruminer en paix tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il n'entendit même pas les trois coups secs annonçant l'arrivée de leur invité du soir. C'est Aberforth qui lui ouvrit.

Gellert avait un sourire radieux, qui s'estompa un peu lorsqu'il vit qui était là pour l'accueillir.

-Je suppose que je dois te laisser entrer ? demanda froidement Aberforth.

-Ton frère m'a invité.

La chaleur qu'il y avait généralement dans sa voix lorsqu'il parlait à Albus s'était presque entièrement dissoute et le sourire qu'il adressa au plus jeune des Dumbledore n'était plus qu'une façade peu convaincante. Aberforth fit tout de même un pas de côté pour le laisser passer.

-Où est Albus ? demanda Gellert en entrant.

-En haut, dans sa chambre, probablement.

Le blond se contenta de s'éloigner vers l'escalier sans un mot de plus, mais Aberforth le stoppa dans son élan.

-Je ne t'apprécie pas, Grindelwald.

Le pied sur la première marche, il se retourna lentement. Son sourire était simplement glacial.

-C'est réciproque.

-Et je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point tu manipules Albus, mais tu peux être sûr que si je vois que tu commences à être un danger pour Ariana, je ne resterais pas sans agir.

Le visage de Gellert perdit toute trace de bonne humeur apparente et se refermera brutalement. Quelque chose de dangereux émanait soudain de lui et cela en aurait poussé beaucoup à faire deux pas en arrière. Il fit demi-tour, avançant d'un air menaçant vers Aberforth, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas un cil. Il n'était pas impressionné.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, garçon stupide ; je ne manipule pas ton frère. Nous partageons les même idéaux et je le respecte bien trop pour ça. Tu devrais en faire de même ; je ne comprends pas comment il peut encore accepter un comportement aussi irrévérencieux de ta part.

Un éclat de rire sarcastique secoua les épaules d'Aberforth.

-Il n'est pas le plus grand sorcier du monde et il a parfois besoin que quelqu'un lui rappelle. Apparemment, je suis le seul à encore pouvoir le faire.

La colère de Gellert devenait palpable.

-Maintenant va le rejoindre, et si tu tiens tant à lui que tu le prétends, et essaye de faire partir cette expression de ton visage la prochaine fois que tu me verras. Il sait qu'on ne s'entend pas, mais je suis prêt à parier qu'il n'apprécierait pas de se rendre compte que tu crèves d'envie de jeter un sortilège de mort à son petit frère.

Et Aberforth lui tourna le dos sans un mot de plus, conscient de ce même regard meurtrier qui lui visait la nuque.

* * *

Albus releva la tête de son livre, surprit, lorsqu'il entendit trois petits coups frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

-Entrez.

Ça ne pouvait pas être Aberforth, il ne se serait pas donné la peine de frapper et Ariana ne l'aurait pas fait de cette manière. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit Gellert apparaître derrière la porte, désormais rasé de frais et bien coiffé. Albus se redressa d'un bond.

-Je ne suis pas trop en avance j'espère ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire lumineux.

-Tu ne l'es jamais !

Albus se précipita sur lui, il était si contant à l'idée qu'ils puissent enfin passer du temps ensemble. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de Gellert, réalisant que son enthousiasme était peut-être malvenu, mais le blond franchit l'espace restant pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-On s'est vu ce matin, souffla Albus alors que son cœur s'emballait.

C'était en partit à cause du corps de Gellert pressé contre le sien, mais aussi parce que cela rendait le souvenir de son baiser sur la joue d'autant plus palpable.

-Je sais. C'est juste que tu m'as encore plus manqué que je ne l'avais imaginé, dit-il en le lâchant.

-A moi aussi, avoua Albus.

-Pourtant tu ne trépignais pas d'impatience derrière la porte d'entrée.

En fait, il avait dû lutter contre l'envie de le faire.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ton frère m'a accueillit.

Albus fronça les sourcils.

-Poliment, j'espère.

-J'ai comme l'impression qu'il m'apprécie de moins en moins, dit Gellert en détournant sa question.

-Le simple fait que tu sois ami avec moi lui pose problème. Ne fais pas attention à lui, il est de mauvaise humeur en permanence depuis qu'il est revenu.

Gellert eu l'air contrarié à son tour et l'observa attentivement.

-Est-ce que vous vous êtes disputés ?

-Non, enfin…en quelque sorte.

-A quel sujet ?

Albus lui lança un regard incroyablement las ; il savait que Gellert connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

-Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'on peu s'attendre à un miracle de Noël ; il va sûrement faire un effort pour Ariana, soupira-t-il avec un soupçon d'amertume.

Gellert lui posa les deux mains sur les épaules.

-Tu sais quoi, oublies ton frère un moment, j'ai des tas de choses à te raconter !

* * *

Quand Ariana les appela pour dîner, Albus se sentit affreusement frustré. Gellert lui avait réellement raconté tout un tas de choses passionnantes sur sa courte semaine de voyage, cependant, il s'obstinait à lui cacher la véritable raison de son départ, et semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le faire.

-Tu m'avais pourtant dit que tu m'expliquerais tout à ton retour.

-Et je vais le faire, mais patiente encore un peu, tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir attendu un moment de calme.

* * *

Lorsque minuit sonna, ils étaient tous installés près de la cheminée, avec une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main dans laquelle Albus avait veillé à ce que sa sœur ne mette pas la moindre épice. Ariana, jusque là assise sur les genoux d'Aberforth en fredonnant distraitement un nouveau cantique, avait fait un bon, effrayant les trois garçons en criant de « Joyeux Noël » extasiée et les serrant tour à tour dans ses bras.

Elle fut couverte de cadeaux. Albus devina sans mal à quoi Aberforth avait passé sa sortie à Hogsmeade. Gellert lui avait rapporté des souvenirs de son voyage ; assise sur le tapis, elle les découvrait avec bonheur et Albus fut incroyablement attendrit qu'il ait pensé à elle. La voir si radieuse, assise à même le sol, entourer de papier cadeau, lui réchauffait le cœur, tout comme le regard émerveillé qu'elle lui lança en déballant avec entrain la nouvelle robe qu'il lui avait offert.

Albus donna au passage une boite de chocogrenouilles à son frère. Il s'était presque attendu à se les faire jeter en pleine figure ; c'est pour cette raison qu'il fut plus que surpris lorsqu'à Aberforth lui tendit un lourd paquet en retour.

-Quoi ? La tradition vient de changer ? demanda Aberforth en voyant que son frère s'obstinait à observer le paquet sans y toucher.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu m'offrirais quelque chose ; c'est tout.

-Et bien tu t'es trompé.

Et il lui fourra dans les mains sans ménagement avant de retourner son attention sur Ariana.

Albus observa le paquet sur ses genoux d'un air suspicieux. Pour être honnête, il s'attendait à un piège ; c'était bien le genre à son frère de faire une chose pareille.

Gellert, assis à côté de lui, se pencha tout près de son oreille pour murmurer :

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que les Gryffindor étaient courageux ?

Visiblement, la situation l'amusait bien plus que lui ; mais cela décida Albus. Avec précaution, il déchira l'emballage grossier en papier kraft.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège, simplement d'un livre.

C'était la nouvelle édition des lourds volumes sur les préfets célèbres. Outre le fait qu'Albus trouvait ça atrocement ironique, il se questionnait. Aberforth n'était pas du genre à dépenser son argent pour acheter un livre, sauf s'il était destiné à leur sœur.

-C'est de la part de la bibliothécaire, dit-il en l'observant avec un rictus moqueur.

-Tu es en train de me dire que tu l'as volé à la bibliothèque?

-Non, je suis en train de te dire que _ça vient_ de la bibliothécaire, siffla Aberforth avec impatience. Ouvre-le, tu verras bien.

Et effectivement, un morceau de parchemin glissé entre la première page et la couverture lui tomba sur les genoux. C'était bien de la part de la bibliothécaire. Les mots griffonné à l'intérieur, signer d'une emprunte de rouge à lèvre carmin, en attestait. Albus referma le livre comme s'il venait de lui brûler les yeux. Ses joues avaient pris exactement la même teinte que le rouge à lèvre.

-Par la barbe de Merlin…

Il aurait bien aimé le jeter immédiatement au feu, mais c'était trop tard, Gellert s'en était emparé d'un geste rapide. Albus se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise, comme si c'était possible. Le seul point positif à tout ça, c'est que son frère avait vraiment l'air de s'amuser ce soir, même si c'était à ses dépens.

-Et bien on peut dire que tu as dû faire de l'effet à cette dame !

-Rends-moi ça Gellert !

-Viens le chercher.

De façon extrêmement puérile, il recula vivement son bras lorsqu'Albus essaya d'attraper le mot. Il chuta en avant, se retrouvant à moitié allongé sur Gellert ; celui-ci ne cessa pas de sourire pour autant. Ariana éclata d'un rire cristallin qui raisonna dans toute la pièce.

Albus se saisit du parchemin, essayant de faire abstraction du souffle de Gellert si prêt de son visage et se redressa comme si de rien n'était.

-Cette vieille bique perd la tête depuis des années. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé.

-A tel point que tu en deviens vulgaire Albus, fait attention, ce genre de formule ne devrait pas sortir d'une bouche comme la tienne.

Est-ce que Gellert avait trop bu ? Son discours et ses pupilles dilatés auraient pu le laisser penser. Albus n'aurait peut-être pas dû sortir d'hydromel. Pourtant, le niveau de la bouteille avait très peu baisé et le seul verre que Gellert semblait avoir eu en main était rempli de l'ignoble jus de citrouille festif préparé par Ariana auquel il avait à peine touché. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait raison ; ce genre médisance ne ressemblait pas à Albus, mais cela avait suffit à détourné l'attention de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ou presque. Son frère les dévisageait toujours avec un regard torve. C'était de sa faute tout ça ; lui et son foutu bouquin ; tout simplement pour le mettre mal à l'aise. Une vengeance bien trouvée sans doute. Albus s'en serait passé.

Il devait voir le bon côté des choses, Gellert et Aberforth riaient pour la même raison, et même s'il en était la cause, c'était un pas en avant.

Quand son frère et sa sœur les laissèrent seuls dans la pièce pour aller se resservir du chocolat chaud, Gellert lui envoya un petit paquet sortie de nulle part qu'Albus rattrapa de justesse.

-Joyeux Noël, murmura-t-il.

Ses joues étaient encore rougies par le rire et ses yeux brillants.

-Gellert, il ne fallait pas…

-Ce n'est rien. Ouvre, tu verras.

Trop dévoré par la curiosité pour protester, Albus s'exécuta et resta stupéfait par ce qu'il sortit du parquet. Une paire de chaussettes en laine.

-Il t'en manquait non ? dit son ami sans se défaire de son rictus moqueur.

Albus ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire à son tour, c'était le meilleur cadeau qu'on lui ait jamais offert. Comment Gellert avait-il pu être aussi attentif à une simple petite remarque de sa part ? Spontanément, Albus avança vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il se dit immédiatement que c'était sans doute une très mauvaise idée, mais les bras de Gellert se refermèrent autour de lui. Noël était sans doute le meilleur des prétextes pour les étreintes, ils en avaient tous les deux beaucoup profité aujourd'hui.

-Merci, lui souffla Albus à l'oreille.

Gellert le serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Cela ne dura pas longtemps ; ils s'éloignèrent en entendant les pas d'Ariana revenir dans la pièce.

* * *

-On peut dire que c'était une soirée relativement réussie, non ? demanda Albus avec une pointe d'appréhension.

Minuit était passé depuis longtemps, il avait dû insister pour convaincre Aberforth d'aller coucher Ariana en voyant qu'elle tombait de fatigue. Gellert et lui étaient désormais assis côtes à côtes sur le bord de son lit ; Albus fixait le mur en face de lui d'un air soucieux.

-Evidemment que ça s'est bien passé. Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes tant ? Cela n'aurait pas dû être le cas ?

Albus ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une catastrophe, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il réalisa qu'il aurait peut-être dû, qu'il aurait été normal que son frère et sa sœur perde de leur bonne humeur au cours de la soirée. Ça aurait dû être son cas également.

-Albus, est-ce que ça va ?

Gellert posa sa main sur son épaule, se penchant pour voir son visage. Albus se força à sourire.

-Oui, ce n'est rien. C'est simplement…mais oublie ça, je n'ai pas envie de t'embêter avec…

-Albus ! le coupa-t-il d'un ton sans réplique. Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas et combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète que tu ne m'embêtes jamais.

-Je pensais juste à ma mère.

Et pour être tout à fait honnête, c'était la première fois qu'elle revenait hanter ses pensées aujourd'hui. Il s'en voulut énormément. Pourquoi seulement maintenant ? C'était le premier Noël qu'il passait sans elle, Ariana et Aberforth avaient sûrement du passer la journée suivit par le fantôme de son souvenir, même s'ils avaient gardé le sourire ; ou alors peut-être n'allaient-ils pas si bien que ça et qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte... Lui s'était simplement inquiété pour des choses futiles ; puis amusé sans plus se soucier de rien. Il était horrible.

-C'est normal qu'elle te manque, dit Gellert en lui serrant un peu plus fort l'épaule.

Albus se leva, fuyant cette étreinte pourtant si agréable. C'était bien le fond du problème, elle ne lui avait pas vraiment manqué. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui manquer quand Gellert était avec lui ? Les reproches que son frère lui avait faits le matin-même lui revinrent en mémoire. Et si ça finissait par vraiment arriver un jour ? Et s'il le choisissait au profit de sa famille…

Il secoua doucement la tête pour en chasser cette idée. Ce n'était pas le moment de ruminer les idioties d'Aberforth.

-On devrait peut-être aller se coucher, proposa-t-il.

En fait, il n'était pas fatigué et il voyait bien que Gellert lui sembla un peu prit de court par cette proposition, mais celui-ci lui adressa tout de même un petit geste de la tête affirmatif, il avait sans doute peur de le brusquer.

-Euh…Il y a une chambre d'ami à côté, si tu veux…

-Je t'en pris Albus, ça ne sera pas la première fois qu'on passe la nuit dans le même lit, remarqua Gellert avec ironie.

C'était vrai, mais de rester ainsi à discuter passionnément et ne se rendre compte que le temps avait passé que lorsque le soleil commençait à filtrer derrière les rideaux, c'était très différent que d'envisager de dormir. Quant à la seule nuit qu'ils avaient vraiment passée ensemble, Albus presque complètement blottit dans ses bras, et bien…Les circonstances étaient atténuantes, n'est-ce pas ? En fait, Albus était si bouleversé cette nuit-là, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu conscience de ce qui était arrivé.

Peut-être aurait-il dû proposer autre chose que d'aller dormir finalement. Ça lui aurait évité de se sentir aussi mal à l'aise.

Soudain, ses yeux tombèrent sur sa nouvelle pair de chaussettes qu'il avait posé sur une commode et quelque chose lui revint en mémoire. Il se serait donné une gifle, comment avait-il pu oublier!

-J'ai failli oublier...Moi aussi quelque chose pour toi, dit-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Albus alla chercher léger paquet dans un tiroir de son bureau et le tendit à Gellert ; il avait prévu de lui offrir une fois que son frère et sa sœur de seraient plus dans les parages, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça lui sorte de la tête. Gellert lui lança un regard surpris et en sortit un cordon de cuire au bout duquel pendait un symbole: une baguette, entourée d'un cercle et d'un triangle. Les des reliques de la mort.

-Albus…

-Je me suis dit que c'était plutôt adapté, mais je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas…

Gellert se leva d'un bond, lui tendant le cordon.

-Tu peux me l'attacher ? demanda-t-il en lui souriant d'un air ravi.

Le cœur d'Albus se mit à battre encore plus fort dans sa poitrine.

-Bien sûr…

Gellert lui tourna le dos, dégageant d'une main les douces boucles blondes qui lui chatouillaient la nuque. Albus rêvait d'y passer ses doigts depuis des semaines.

Il eu l'impression que le plus jeune frissonna lorsqu'il effleura sa peau en nouant le cordon, mais Albus n'aurait pas pu en être certain, car ses propres mains étaient légèrement tremblantes. Il voulut s'en assurer. Avant de retirer sa main, il la fit glisser, avec la légèreté d'une plume, un peu plus bas sur la nuque de Gellert. Ses yeux, eux, ne pouvaient pas le tromper, c'était bel et bien des frissons qu'il vit sur sa peau.

-Merci, murmura Gellert en faisant tourner le pendentif entre ses doigts comme s'il le fascinait.

-Ce n'est rien…

-J'ai également autre chose pour toi. Je voulais attendre qu'on ne risque pas d'être interrompu pour te le donner.

Il avait soudain l'air impatient et vraiment excité ce qui ne manqua pas d'intriguer Albus qui comprit au passage pourquoi il avait semblé si déçu à l'idée d'aller se coucher.

-En fait, c'est pour ça que je suis partie si longtemps, j'ai eu du mal à mettre la main dessus. Mais un de mes contacts de Dumstrang m'a fait savoir qu'il avait eu vent des rumeurs pour remonter sa trace.

Il agita sa baguette vers le bureau pour faire apparaître un paquet soigneusement emballé dans du papier kraft.

-J'avais espéré le trouver en meilleur état, mais je ne suis pas surpris. C'est presque miraculeux en réalité qu'il se soit conservé quand on sait le nombre de mains par lesquelles il est passé.

Albus lui lança un regard perplexe avant de le déballer, bouillonnant de curiosité. Sous ses doigts, il sentit vite l'aspect froid du vieux cuire d'une reliure. C'était un livre noir, à l'aspect très ancien. La couverture était élimée et les dorures du titre n'étaient plus aussi brillantes qu'elles avaient dû l'être à l'origine. Elles restaient toutefois lisibles ; les pages étaient jaunies, mais l'impacte du temps aurait pu être pire et le tout tenait encore bien ensemble. Albus laissa ses yeux s'attarder sur le titre en rune ; cela demandait une traduction. Il se laissa quelques secondes de réflexion avant de pousser une exclamation de surprise.

Avec une précaution infinie, il ouvrit le livre.

-Au nom de Merlin ! Mais c'est…

-Un exemplaire en runes des _Contes de Beedle le Barde_. Un des tout premiers si je ne m'abuse ; je n'oserais pas prétendre qu'il s'agit de l'original, bien que...Mais ne nous emballons la-dessus! Je l'ai fait estimer chez de nombreux experts en objets magiques anciens, dont j'ai dû stupéfixer la plupart, car ils ne voulaient pas me laisser repartir avec, et il semblerait que celui-ci date du temps de Beedle, c'est peut-être bien l'original ; on parle donc d'un temps…

-D'un temps où l'histoire les frères Peverell n'était peut-être pas encore une simple légende, termina Albus dans un souffle.

Il tourna délicatement les pages du livre jusqu'à arriver au conte qui l'intéressait. Il effleura le papier du bout des doigts.

-Je ne peux pas accepter Gellert…Ce livre…Sa valeur est inestimable.

-Et bien la demi-douzaine d'experts que j'ai stupéfixé te diront qu'ils sont de ton avis, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Albus ignora sa réflexion, il n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à critiquer ses méthodes, surtout après ce qu'elles lui avaient permis d'obtenir.

-Tu as passé tellement de temps à le chercher et je sais à quel point c'est important pour toi…Comment pourrais-je accepter ?

-Tu le peux parce que je sais que nous partageons les même rêves Albus et que personne d'autre que toi ne pourrais en faire un meilleur usage. De plus…Ces experts, j'ai profité d'être face à eux pour les interroger un peu plus profondément.

Son regard devint soudain sérieux et il saisit le visage d'Albus entre ses mains.

-Quand j'ai commencé à leur poser des questions, aucun ne s'est montré très coopératif, et à peu de chose près, ils m'ont tous dit que je n'étais qu'un stupide gamin trop insouciant pour se laisser berner par des histoires de bonnes femmes. Puis je me suis servi de quelques sortilèges, je ne te dirais pas lesquels, je pense que c'est mieux pour nous deux, et là, étrangement, leur discours a changé. Ils m'ont à nouveau tous rapporté des propos similaires, sauf que là, les réponses furent beaucoup plus appréciables.

Il fit une courte pause, la respiration devenue saccadée. Albus voyait une lueur de folie douce danser dans ses yeux, qui fit accélérer le rythme des battements de son cœur.

-Elles existent ! Ils ont pu me montrer des preuves.

Albus écarquilla les yeux, son regard passant de ceux de Gellert au vieux livre désormais posé près d'eux.

-Tu n'es tout de même pas en train de dire…Les reliques…

Le visage du blond s'illumina encore plus. Albus voulait croire aux reliques bien sûr, en fait, il y croyait déjà, mais de là à trouver des preuves… Malgré toutes les recherches et les conversations passionnés qu'il avait eu avec Gellert à ce sujet, il n'avait jamais osé se faire de faux espoir ; le risque d'être déçu était énorme.

-Si Albus ! C'est exactement ce que je veux dire, il y a de vraies traces des reliques ! Tout comme les frères Peverell ont existé, et pour ça, j'ai trouvé une preuve pas plus loin que dans ce petit village !

-Quoi…Mais…

-J'ai été complètement stupide Albus, je savais qu'il était lié à Godric's Hollow, c'est pour ça que je me suis empressé d'accepter l'offre de Bathilda quand elle m'a demandé de venir vivre quelque temps chez elle, mais je n'aurais jamais songé…Bon sang ! Comment n'ai-je pas pu penser à aller simplement vérifier ? C'était le premier endroit où regarder…A croire que quelque chose m'a distrait quand je suis arrivé ici, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Albus n'arrivait plus à le suivre, il était complètement surexcité et ça le rendait presque incohérent.

-Je ne peux pas te la montrer ce soir, il fait trop sombre…On pourrait utiliser un _lumos_ bien-sûr mais... Demain. Oui, demain en plein jour, ça serra mieux. Je veux voir ta réaction. Ça serait stupide de manquer ça simplement parce qu'il fait nuit.

Albus n'arrivait pas à y croire ; c'était impensable, tout simplement. Comment la preuve de quelque chose d'aussi extraordinaire pouvait se trouver dans ce village où il avait passé presque toute sa vie sans rien trouvé d'intéressant ?

Gellert retira ses mains de son visage, le laissant avec une désagréable sensation de froid.

-Ces autres preuves que les experts t'ont données, sont-elles fiables ? Les as-tu vus par toi-même pour en être sûr ?

-Je les ai vus ; mais je crois que le terme « données » est mal choisit. Peut-on considérer qu'ils me les ont gracieusement accordé si on sait de quelle manière je leur ai forcé la main ?

Albus n'aurait pas dû, mais il éclata de rire alors qu'une sensation de bonheur intense se rependait en lui.

-Tu veux vraiment attendre demain pour…

-Oui ! Je sais que tu es impatient et tu as de bonne raison de l'être, crois-moi, mais tu ne seras pas déçu ! Et j'aime tellement voir la surprise sur ton visage.

Il lui caressa à nouveau la joue, avec une douceur incroyable. Albus ferma les yeux, se laissant embarquer par cette merveilleuse sensation, n'ayant plus qu'une chose en tête : il voulait plus ; tellement plus.

-Imagine un peu tout ce qu'on pourra faire tous les deux une fois qu'on les aura rassemblé, continua Gellert incapable de contenir son enthousiasme. Allez, imagine nous, les deux sorciers les plus puissants du monde, ceux qui l'auront révolutionné pour le plus grand bien ; les maîtres de la mort. Les maîtres de tout !

Albus ouvrit les yeux pour admirer toute l'ambition dans ceux du garçon en face de lui. Aberforth lui avait souvent reproché de se complaire dans un ego surdimensionné et cette fois, Albus ne pouvait pas lui donner tord, car les douces illusions de Gellert étaient très plaisantes, et, Albus le savait, ils en étaient capables et ils y parviendraient.

-Tu es complètement fou Gellert…

-Cela se pourrait bien...

-…Mais je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le faut.

-Rien ne me rendrait plus heureux.

Leurs visages étaient trop proches l'un de l'autre. Albus prit conscience des traits incroyablement juvéniles que conservait encore Gellert. Ce garçon était si brillant, si doué, qu'il avait tendance à oublier qu'il était également plus jeune que lui. Avec une audace qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il caressa doucement sa pommette avec son pouce. Gellert ne chercha pas à se soustraire à son contacte, c'était plutôt encourageant. Mais finalement, pourquoi aurait-il reculé ? Lui-même avait montré des gestes beaucoup trop affectueux pour une simple amitié ce soir.

Mais Gellert était ainsi. Il ne se posait pas les questions de la bienséance. Pourtant, Albus osa penser pour la première fois que, peut-être, Gellert pouvait désirer la même chose que lui. Et il devait avoir le cœur net ; il avait _besoin_ savoir…

Rassemblant tout son courage de Gryffindor, il avança une main pour saisir une des mèches dorées, encore plus douce qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il la fit glisser derrière son oreille, caressant la pommette de Gellert au passage. Aucun des deux n'avait détourné le regard, ils continuaient à se fixer de plus en plus intensément.

-Et quelle valeur pourrait bien avoir le bout du monde si tu n'es pas à mes côtés pour le conquérir ? murmura le blond en s'approchant encore un peu plus.

La sensation de son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres enivra complètement Albus. Il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour, il se le savait, et surtout, ne voulait pas que ça arrive.

Il n'aurait su dire lequel des deux ferma le maigre espace vide entre leurs bouches, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que la seconde qui suivit, ils s'embrassaient.

Ce fut d'abord timide, incertain, mais très vite, la passion les dévora tous les deux.

Albus enfouit ses deux mains dans les cheveux de Gellert, le tirant un peu plus vers lui alors qu'il sentait ses bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour faire de même. Il était comme dans un rêve et les lèvres douces de Gellert l'envoûtaient plus que n'aurait pu le faire n'importe quel sortilège.

Ils finirent par s'éloigner, à contre cœur, mais à bout de souffle. Albus posa son front contre celui de Gellert pour se laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits, ses doigts toujours emmêlés dans les cheveux blonds.

-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'en rêvais…

-Je sais, répondit Gellert dans un soupir en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Albus vit passer dans ses yeux un éclair de quelque chose qu'il n'était pas sûr d'identifier. Victoire peut-être? Il l'avait déjà vu avec cet air lorsqu'il parvenait enfin à bout d'un sortilège extrêmement complexe ou quand certains de ses projets se déroulaient exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Albus ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait une place si importante dans les projets de Gellert et ce qu'elle pouvait être ; mais il rationalisa bien vite, si Gellert avait cette lueur dans le regard, c'était parce que lui aussi avait voulu l'embrasser et qu'il le faisait enfin. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu être d'autre?

Il ne se posa pas la question plus longtemps, parce que Gellert lui souriait, l'air plus heureux que jamais. Son visage ne mentait pas. Alors, il lui sourit à son tour, sentant toutes les angoisses qu'ils avaient eu jusqu'à présent à leur propos s'envoler.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, certains que désormais, rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer.

* * *

**Enfin! J'étais tellement impatiente de poster ce chapitre! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ;)**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis,**

**à la semaine prochaine! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Voilà la suite, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Ils avaient passé presque toute la nuit à s'embrasser, avant de s'endormir, blottit l'un contre l'autre, main dans la main. Albus avait cru à un rêve lorsque la première chose qu'il eu sous les yeux au réveil fut le visage somnolant de Gellert. Ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés la main de la nuit.

-Bien dormis ? demanda Albus en voyant son désormais petit-ami lui sourire tendrement.

-Mieux que jamais.

Il se sentit d'humeur incroyablement légère au petit-déjeuner et n'essaya même pas de contenir le sourire rêveur qu'il avait sur les lèvres. Gellert avait exactement le même. Cela devait se voir, que quelque chose avait changé entre eux et Albus se demanda si c'était pour cette raison qu'Aberforth avait l'air si maussade ce matin ; lui qui n'aimait déjà pas le blond alors qu'il n'était que son ami. Quand son frère le prit à part, Albus pensa stupidement qu'il savait ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit, qu'il avait compris que désormais lui et Gellert était bien plus que des amis. Cela aurait pu expliquer son air si sombre. Albus aurait dû se douter que son frère n'aurait jamais cherché à l'entretenir à propos de futiles histoires de cœurs.

Ariana accaparait Gellert, lui racontant tout un tas de choses qui devait profondément l'ennuyer, mais il faisait l'effort de l'écouter. Ne trouvant pas d'excuse pour se défiler, Albus suivit son frère au salon en redoutant ce qui allait suivre. Toutes les conversations qu'ils avaient eues en tête-à-tête ses derniers mois s'étaient relativement mal terminées.

Aberforth annonça de but en blanc :

-Je pense que nous devons aller au cimetière.

Albus ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça ; il fut tellement étonné par cette remarque qu'il ne trouva pas quoi répondre. Il ne fallu pas longtemps à son frère pour mal interpréter son silence.

-Je ne te demandais pas ton autorisation ; j'irais que tu sois d'accord ou pas.

-Je n'aurais jamais refusé, murmura Albus horrifié à l'idée que son frère puisse penser une chose pareille.

-Quand je disais « on », j'incluais Ariana.

Albus se figea. Cela rendait les choses beaucoup plus compliqués et si Aberforth avait dit ça tout de suite, il aurait alors pu interpréter son silence comme un refus sans se tromper.

-Il faudra peut-être attendre la tombée de la nuit et s'assurer ensuite qu'on ne risque pas de croiser…

-Non. On ira au plus tôt. Tu n'auras qu'à lui lancer un sortilège de désillusion.

Le ton de son frère était sans réplique, mais il pouvait difficilement dire non à une telle demande. Qui serait assez cruel pour empêcher une jeune fille de se recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère ? Ils n'avaient encore jamais emmené Ariana au cimetière jusqu'à présent et Albus avait toujours su que ça finirait par arriver un jour. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas ignorer les risques. Personne dans le village, si ce n'est Mrs Bagshot et Gellert, ne connaissait l'existence de sa sœur. Si quelqu'un les voyaient, en particulier des sorciers…Ils allaient vite se questionner et les questions entraînaient des rumeurs qui devaient rester enterrées à jamais.

-Elle ne voudra jamais que je pratique de la magie sur elle.

-Elle l'acceptera si c'est pour aller se recueillir sur la tombe de maman. Tu sais qu'elle a pleuré avant de s'endormir la nuit dernière ?

Albus eu l'impression que son cœur partit se coincer dans sa gorge. Ses craintes de la veille lui revinrent brutalement. Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour ne pas aller lui demander si elle allait bien ? Il s'était laissé avoir par les magnifiques sourires qu'elle lui avait adressé tout la soirée et quand il avait commencé à se questionner, la présence de Gellert avait vite balayé toutes ses inquiétudes et son frère et sa sœur lui étaient complètement sortis de la tête. Désormais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que lorsque les crises ne la menaçaient pas, Ariana était bien plus douée que lui pour cacher ses émotions.

-On ira, dit-il dans un souffle.

Aberforth hocha la tête.

-Je vais dire à Ariana de se préparer.

Quand Albus la vit sortir de la cuisine en tenant Aberforth par la main, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la tristesse dans leurs yeux à tous les deux. Et il resta là, immobile, impuissant, se sentant de trop dans leur petit monde. Le cœur lourd, il rejoignit Gellert.

-Ils veulent aller…

-J'ai entendu, dit le blond d'un air conciliant.

-J'aurais voulu passer plus de temps avec toi, mais c'est important pour eux.

Gellert lui adressa un sourire rassurant, passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

-C'est important pour toi aussi Albus.

Il avait raison ; mais Albus redoutait ça. Et si sa sœur se retrouvait submergée par le chagrin ? Et si elle faisait une crise au cimetière en se retrouvant confrontée au fait que c'était sa magie qui avait tué sa mère ?

-Ça va bien se passer, dit Gellert en déposant un baiser rapide sur son front comme s'il devinait ses pensées.

-Tu veux venir avec nous ?

-Je ne serrais pas à ma place, et je ne veux pas imposer ma présence à ton frère dans un moment pareil. Vous avez besoin de vous recueillir en famille.

Albus avait envie de lui dire qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser le mot famille sans le voir à ses côtés, mais il se retint. Il était conscient que Gellert disait vrai, mais il savait également qu'il se serait senti mieux en l'ayant auprès de lui.

-Très bien. Je te rejoindrais plus tard alors.

Gellert l'embrassa tendrement.

-Non. Reste au cimetière quand ta sœur et ton frère rentreront ; c'est moi qui te rejoindrais là-bas.

En voyant le regard perplexe d'Albus, il ajouta :

-Tu comprendras bien assez vite, crois-moi.

Il se pencha vers lui pour déposer un autre baiser sur ses lèvres. Albus aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Lui qui n'avait jamais supporté de passer plus de quelques heures sans stimulation intellectuel aurait désormais volontiers passé la journée entière à ne rien faire d'autre que de l'embrasser et se perdre dans ses étreintes. Il se força tout de même à s'éloigner un peu de Gellert.

-Sans vouloir t'offenser, il faudra qu'on se montre discret. Ils pourraient redescendre à tout moment.

Le regard de Gellert s'assombrit l'espace d'une seconde, ce fut si bref qu'Albus se dit qu'il l'avait sans doute imaginé.

-Tu as peur que ton frère le découvre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exactement, dit Albus sans même chercher à le cacher. Nos relations sont suffisamment tendues, je n'ai pas envie d'en rajouter.

-Il retournera bientôt à l'école de toute façon et je pourrais faire ça sans avoir peur de le voir débarquer dans la pièce pour nous interrompre.

Joignant les gestes à la parole, il recommença là où il avait été interrompu. Ne pouvant pas résister, Albus prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains pour approfondir le baiser. Une des mains de Gellert glissa sur sa hanche, passant sous sa chemise, une sensation de froid percuta sa peau, qui se transforma en une vague bouillonnante qui parcourut tout son corps. Albus fit un pas en arrière, soudain conscient de chacun des nerfs de son corps qui réclamaient que ce contact aille plus loin. Il y avait un sourire dans les yeux de Gellert. Il avait fait ça sciemment, pour voir sa réaction.

-Ne me retarde pas, sinon tu risques vraiment de voir débarquer Aberforth, dit Albus en essayant ne pas perdre contenance.

Le sourire en coin de Gellert prouvait bien qu'il n'en avait rien à faire que son frère les surprenne ou non, Albus le soupçonnait même de prendre un malin plaisir à essayer de le mettre en colère. Il eu juste le temps de mettre une distance décente entre eux qu'il entendit Aberforth descendre les escaliers. Quelques secondes plus tard, il apparaissait devant la porte de la cuisine.

-Allons-y, marmonna-t-il sans même lancer un regard à Gellert qui aurait pu tout aussi bien ne pas être là.

Albus redoutait de lancer un sortilège de désillusion sur sa sœur, mais c'était la seule solution pour sortir en plein jour. Il la vit frissonner violemment lorsqu'il pointa sa baguette sur elle, mais aucun autre signe indiquant un début de crise ne fut à déplorer. A moins de savoir qu'elle se trouvait là, personne ne pourrait la voir ; les sortilèges de désillusion d'Albus avaient toujours été très efficaces.

Heureusement que le cimetière n'était pas loin de la maison. Ariana qui n'avait jamais franchi la limite du jardin aurait sans doute très mal supporté de s'éloigner trop loin du cocon protégé qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle et Aberforth marchaient quelques pas devant eux dans la rue déserte ; Gellert attrapa discrètement la main d'Albus.

-Je te rejoindrais plus tard, lui murmura-t-il.

Il aurait tellement voulu trouver un moyen discret de l'embrasser, mais Gellert l'avait déjà lâché et s'éloignait vers la maison de Bathilda. Albus continua à marcher quelques pas derrière son frère et sa sœur, il avait le sentiment que c'était mieux ainsi. Aberforth lui tenait ferment la main ; la scène devait paraître bien étrange pour quelqu'un qui les regarderait sans s'apercevoir de la présence d'Ariana. Mais Albus ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet.

Regarder sa petite sœur balayer d'un geste de la main la neige sur la pierre tombale alors que ses yeux débordaient de larmes, fut une scène encore plus éprouvante à voir que ce qu'Albus avait prévu. Toujours en retrait, il voyait bien que des larmes menaçaient également de déborder des yeux d'Aberforth alors qu'il avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de leur petite sœur.

Albus, quant à lui, ne pleurait pas. Il était triste, certes, mais ses yeux restaient résolument secs ; même le chagrin en lui avait quelque chose d'étrange. Ce n'était pas l'intense douleur qu'il avait connu avant, simplement un sentiment de vide. Il ressentit soudain le besoin de rester seul. Mais Aberforth et Ariana avaient besoin d'un frère les soutenant, pas d'un fantôme sinistre, ce qu'il avait la sensation d'être devenu. Alors, il pensa à Gellert, à leurs projets, à ses bras autour de lui, à ses lèvres sur les siennes et il se sentit un peu mieux ; penser à lui remplissait un peu le creux qu'il sentait dans son âme.

-Nous n'avons pas de fleurs, murmura Ariana en essuyant de son gant les larmes qui inondaient ses joues.

Toujours sans dire un mot, Albus jeta un regard aux alentours et une fois sûr qu'ils étaient bien seuls, leva sa baguette pour faire apparaître une couronne de lys sur la tombe. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir à regarder par-dessus son épaule avant de faire de la magie, tout comme il n'aurait pas dû avoir à jeter un sortilège de désillusion sur sa sœur pour venir ici. Gellert avait entièrement raison et Albus n'avait jamais ressentit aussi fortement le besoin de mener à bien leur quête et d'établir une domination sur les moldus.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps ; debout dans le froid et le silence pesant, sans échanger un mot, ni un regard.

-Rentrons, finit par dire Aberforth en voyant que sa petite sœur frissonnait en resserrant sa cape autour d'elle.

Elle hocha la tête et se blottit contre lui. Albus ne bougea pas d'un cil.

-Je vous rejoindrais plus tard, dit-il d'une voix monocorde, les yeux posés sur la tombe de sa mère pour ne pas avoir à regarder leurs visages humides de larmes.

-Et qui va enlever le sortilège de désillusion d'Ariana ? demanda Aberforth d'une voix glaciale.

-Je le ferais en rentrant. Ça ne te posera aucun problème pour la voir. En cinquième année, tu devrais savoir ça.

-Et toi, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas le propos, siffla méchamment son frère entre ses dents.

Albus ne chercha pas à répliquer, ni même à le regarder ; ce n'était décemment pas l'endroit pour une dispute.

-Laisse le Ab' ! C'est normal qu'il souhaite rester un peu seul, le défendit Ariana en se pendant au bras d'Aberforth pour le tirer hors du cimetière.

Albus savait que son ton léger était feint. Elle aussi voulait éviter une dispute, craignant sans doute que cela lui provoque une crise ici. L'aîné des Dumbledore consentit enfin à échanger un long regard avec son frère et il n'eu aucun mal à comprendre ce qui passait dans la tête de ce dernier. Son silence n'était dû qu'a une chose, il pensant qu'il valait mieux pour Ariana de croire qu'Albus souhaitait rester ici pour se recueillir plutôt que la vérité, mais lui n'était pas dupe. Il avait compris qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre Gellert et peut-être avait-il même compris plus que ça.

-A plus tard, dit Albus en détournant le regard vers la tombe de sa mère. Si jamais vous avez besoin de moi, vous n'aurez qu'a…

-On se débrouillera.

La voix d'Aberforth claqua dans l'air, mais quand il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, sa voix sortir si basse qu'Albus peina à l'entendre ; son aversion en revanche était perceptible.

-Je commence à connaître tes priorités.

Albus fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

Il attendit un moment, les yeux posés sur la tombe de sa mère, sans se soucier des flocons qui commençaient à tomber dans ses cheveux. Son esprit vagabondait ; il se remémora des noëls passés, d'un temps beaucoup plus heureux, avant que sa petite sœur ne se fasse attaquer par des moldus ; un temps où il attendait déjà avec impatience d'obtenir sa première baguette et d'entrer à l'école pour y accomplir de grandes choses.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter ; il n'avait pas entendu Gellert approcher.

-Tout va bien ?

Albus devina sans mal qu'il devait avoir l'air absent.

-Oui, je pensais seulement.

-Si tu veux que je te laisse encore un peu seul…

-Non, partons d'ici. Je suis curieux de voir cette fameuse preuve.

Il était déjà resté bien trop longtemps. Cet endroit ne l'aidait pas à apaiser sa peine, cela le faisait même culpabiliser encore plus vis-à-vis d'Aberforth et Ariana. Mais ça irait mieux désormais, parce que Gellert était là et qu'il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

-En fait, nous n'avons pas à aller très loin pour ça.

Il lui saisit la main et l'amena un peu plus loin parmi les rangées de tombes. Albus le suivit sans discuter. Malgré leurs gants, il avait l'impression de sentir la chaleur de la paume de Gellert sur sa peau. Il songea que rien n'aurait pu être plus réconfortant. Il se laissa entraîner jusqu'à un coin reculé du cimetière, où Gellert lui désigna lui désigna une tombe d'un geste de la main.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé voir ?

Pour toute réponse, Gellert lui offrit un sourire mystérieux et plein de promesses.

Albus le regarda se pencher sur la pierre tombale pour balayer la neige qui s'y amassait. C'était une vieille tombe. Vraiment très vieille. Un simple coup d'œil suffisait à s'en assurer. Le nom inscrit dessus aurait pu se confondre avec l'altération de la pierre qui commençait à être rongé par le temps.

-C'est ça ta preuve ?

-Regarde de plus près, dit Gellert d'une voix impatiente en tirant un peu sur sa main.

Albus s'accroupit à ses côtés, dégageant encore un peu de neige. Ce n'est pas le nom qui attira son regard en premier, mais le symbole tracé en dessous.

-Par la barbe de Merlin !

Il frotta vigoureusement la pierre pour retirer les quelques flocons restant alors que Gellert trépignait d'impatience de le voir comprendre.

-C'est la tombe d'Ignotus…Par Merlin, Ignotus Peverell ! souffla Albus sans en croire ses yeux. J'ai vécu ici la moitié de ma vie, pourquoi ne l'ai-je jamais vu !

Gellert caressa à son tour le symbole, presque amoureusement, avec une douceur infinie.

-Et dire que j'ai exploré ce village le jour même où je me suis installé ici, marmonna-t-il sans parvenir à cacher une certaine frustration. J'essaye de remonter la piste des trois frères depuis tant d'années, mais j'étais tellement occupé à vouloir rassembler les reliques et à trouvé où elles pouvaient être que j'ai négligé des pistes aussi évidentes que les lieux de _décès_ des frères.

-Ces pistes sont des rumeurs, si tu avais dû suivre toutes celles qui existent, cela ne t'aurait pas aidé beaucoup, tout comme la tombe ne nous permettra malheureusement pas de localiser la cape. Elle se transmet de génération, qui sait où vit le dernier descendant d'Ignotus et quel nom il peut bien porter aujourd'hui…

-Cela n'aide peut-être pas, mais j'aurais pu te la montrer plus tôt. Parce que tu es d'accord pour dire que le signe des reliques gravé ici est bien une preuve qu'elles ont existé, non ?

Il semblait presque appréhender sa réponse. A son regard, Albus avait l'impression que Gellert trouvait encore du doute en lui. Il lui offrit le sourire le plus rassurant dont il était capable.

-J'y crois Gellert. Tout comme je crois à ce que nous pourrons faire ensemble. Nous changerons les choses pour les sorciers, même si le combat sera rude et que l'on se retrouvera peut-être nous deux contre le reste du monde.

Plus rien ne lui faisait peur. Il aimait Gellert et, même s'il n'aurait jamais osé s'avancer sur ce sujet, il espérait au fond de lui que le sentiment était réciproque. A eux deux, il n'y avait rien qu'ils ne pourraient pas accomplir.

Gellert repris sa main dans la sienne pour poser un baiser sur ses doigts gantés.

-Nous deux contre le reste du monde, répéta-t-il comme s'il se délectait des mots. Et ainsi nous vaincrons.

* * *

Albus avait presque ressentit une forme de regret à revoir son frère quitter la maison à la fin des vacances. Il avait passé son temps à s'occuper d'Ariana, lui laissant la possibilité de s'enfermer dans sa chambre de longues heures avec Gellert. Malgré ça, leurs recherches n'avançaient plus aussi vite qu'avant, mais s'était sans doute dû à leurs nombreuses interruptions, à chaque fois que l'un se trouvait irrésistiblement attiré par les lèvres de l'autre, au point de le couper en plein milieu de sa phrase.

Bien que, si Aberforth en s'occupant de sa sœur leur permettait ces moments d'intimité ; il demeurait tout de même une ombre au tableau. A deux reprises, le plus jeune des Dumbledore était entré dans la chambre d'Albus sans frapper et avait bien faillit les trouver dans une situation compromettante. Ce n'est que grâce au bruit sourd de ses pas sur le plancher grinçant qu'Albus et Gellert avaient eu le temps de mettre suffisamment d'espace entre eux avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à la volée.

Albus se doutait bien que son frère n'était pas dupe à ce point ; il avait bien dû deviner ce qui se passait en les trouvant tout les deux rougissant échevelés et un peu essoufflés. Mais il ne fit jamais aucune remarque, pas même quand il se retrouva seul avec son frère lorsqu'ils transplantèrent à la gare. En fait, Aberforth avait autre chose à lui annoncer à ce moment –là.

* * *

-Tu sais ce que m'a dit mon frère juste avant de monter dans le train ? demanda Albus à Gellert qui avait à nouveau veillé sur Ariana durant ses quelques minutes d'absences.

Il faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, se débarrassant rageusement de sa cape alors que Gellert le suivait des yeux, allongé sur son lit.

-Quelque chose qui t'a contrarié de toute évidence, devina-t-il sans prendre la peine de cacher son mépris envers Aberforth.

Albus jeta sa cape sur son bureau et Gellert se redressa, le regard plein de questions. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Albus de laisser la colère l'envahir ainsi. Il continuait à marcher de long en large dans la pièce, son regard ne se fixant jamais nulle part.

-Il a trouvé du travail lors de ses sorties à Hogsmeade. Il m'a dit qu'il les passait à aider un vieux sorcier qui tient un pub miteux appelé _Hog's Head_ et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il m'a répondu qu'il avait besoin de mettre de l'argent de côté, parce qu'il est persuadé que je vais les abandonner, lui et Ariana, dès que j'en aurais l'occasion ou alors que je finirais simplement un jour par oublier que je dois subvenir à leurs besoins!

Il donna un coup de pied dans le mur près de lui, étouffant un gémissement de douleur.

\- Albus, calme-toi.

-Je suis très calme !

Il lui tourna complètement le dos.

-Il compte quitter l'école dès sa majorité, quand je ne pourrais plus le forcer à y retourner. Apparemment, le propriétaire du pub a déjà accepté de l'embaucher à ce moment-là.

Ça le mettait vraiment hors de lui et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que ce qui le dérangeait le plus n'était pas qu'Aberforth puisse gâcher sa vie à travailler dans un pub sordide, non ça, ça ne le surprenait même pas, il commençait sérieusement à douter de la capacité de son frère à obtenir son diplôme, mais l'idée qu'Aberforth puisse le penser si peu attaché à lui et sa sœur le rendait malade.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, sentant le regard persan de Gellert dans son dos. Il n'apprécia pas ce silence. Après une saute d'humeur pareille, que devait-il penser de lui. Il se retourna, le regard résigné.

-Excuse-moi, tu as raison, je suis contrarié et loin d'être calme.

Gellert tendit une main dans sa direction. Albus s'approcha pour l'attraper et fut aussitôt tiré en avant par le blond. Il manqua de peu de s'écrouler sur lui, se rattrapant de justesse au matelas d'une main. Cela n'empêcha pas Gellert de presser leurs lèvres ensembles.

-Ton frère ne comprendra jamais tout ce que tu fais pour eux.

Il déposa un nouveau baiser, sur la mâchoire d'Albus cette fois-ci.

-Et je lui en veux, parce que je n'aime pas te voir aussi triste.

Il se déplaça un peu sous Albus pour embrasser sa peau juste au-dessus du col de sa chemise.

-Mais je ne devrais pas lui en vouloir, après tout, ce n'est pas de sa faute si son esprit ne peut pas assimiler la portée de tout ce qu'on prévoit de faire.

Il se laissa retomber complètement sur le matelas, déséquilibrant Albus sur ses appuis et l'entraînant avec lui.

-Tu te fais du mal pour rien à ruminer tout ça. Accepte le fait qu'il ne pourra jamais te comprendre et ne le laisse plus te faire de la peine.

Albus soupira en pressant son front contre celui de Gellert. Il était presque entièrement allongé sur lui, mais n'avait pas la moindre envie de bouger.

-Tu as raison, on ferrait mieux de continuer les recherches.

Gellert lui offrit un sourire énigmatique. Ses bras emprisonnèrent Albus, en glissant autour de sa taille comme des serpents, afin qu'il ne puisse pas reculer. Il sentit ses mains qui se promenaient distraitement dans son dos. Des caresses à la fois apaisantes et excitantes.

-Tu sais quoi, les recherches peuvent attendre un petit peu, mais pour le moment, je crois que tu as besoin de te détendre et de penser à autre chose.

Ça le surprit. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait constaté chez Gellert ces dernières semaines, c'est que rien à ses yeux n'était plus important que la quête des reliques et les plans de dissolution du Code International du Secret Magique. Et pourtant, il semblait vraiment avoir autre chose en tête désormais et Albus avait une vague idée de ce que ça pouvait être.

Il lui sourit à son tour. Il ne savait pas si c'était son cœur qu'il sentait palpiter à toute allure dans sa poitrine ou bien celui de Gellert, pressé contre lui, qui tambourinait au même rythme que le sien. Quoi qu'il en soit, alors que les mains de Gellert remontaient sur ses omoplates pour le serrer un peu plus contre lui, Albus laissa les siennes se poser sur son torse. Il l'embrassa passionnément et les deux sorciers ne se détachèrent qu'une heure plus tard, en entendant Ariana les appeler depuis le salon.

* * *

**Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ça vous à plu !**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis :)**

**A la semaine prochaine! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Réponse à Review:**

**Lou: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! J'espère que la suite te plaira! :D

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà la suite,**

**bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Malgré les températures encore fraîches en cette fin de février, Gellert et Albus, installés une fois n'est pas coutume, sur le lit du Gryffindor, étaient véritablement en nage.

Ils croulaient tous les deux littéralement sous les parchemins couverts de notes.

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils déchiffraient un très vieux texte en runes sur lequel Gellert avait réussi à mettre la main grâce à des archives conservées par Bathilda. C'était un ancien texte de loi, datant d'avant le Code International du Secret Magique. Gellert était certain qu'il pouvait leur être utile, que traduit de la bonne façon, il pourrait montrer aux sorciers que s'ils avaient commencé à se cacher des moldus, c'est parce qu'ils s'étaient montrés bien incapables d'assouvir une domination du temps où tous cohabitaient. Il était catégorique, si les bonnes décisions avaient été prises à ce moment-là, il en aurait été mieux pour tout le monde. Comme c'était pour le plus grand bien, Albus ne pouvait qu'approuver.

Sauf que ce travail de traduction était minutieux, épuisant et faisant bouillir le sang dans leurs cerveaux. Ils avaient désespérément besoin d'une pause et d'un peu d'air frais. Se défouler ne pourrait pas leur faire de mal et Gellert avait eu une idée que lui-même qualifiait de brillante pour remédier à ça, mais Albus avait beau la retourner dans tous les sens dans sa tête, il émettait des doutes.

Gellert agita sa baguette en direction d'Albus.

-Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

-A quoi bon ? On risquerait simplement de se blesser, parce que, tu peux me croire, si je me bats en duel, je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre !

-Même pour mes beaux yeux ? demanda Gellert en battant exagérément des cils.

Albus ne parvint pas à réprimer un éclat de rire.

-Je me dépasserais pour te vaincre, pour tes beaux yeux.

-Parfais ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi !

-On est tous les deux très puissants Gellert, on risquerait vraiment de se faire mal.

-Si nous sommes tous les deux aussi bons l'un que l'autre, alors on ne s'atteindra pas. Quoi que…Je n'ai pas l'intention d'utiliser sur toi uniquement des sortilèges que tu connaisses, ça serait trop facile.

Albus sentit un frisson d'excitation parcourir son corps.

-C'est le moyen que tu as trouvé pour me convaincre ? Me dire que tu vas me lancer un sortilège que je ne connais pas en pleine figure ?

-En pleine figure ? Pas forcement. Je n'ai rien contre les attaques en traître, même dans un duel et même si c'est contre toi.

Albus savait qu'il était parfaitement sérieux.

-Ça aussi c'est pour me convaincre ?

-Est-ce que ça fonctionne ?

-Je pourrais me laisser tenter.

Le sourire de Gellert irradia dans toute la pièce ; il attrapa Albus par les poignets pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser fougueusement. Une pille de parchemin glissa du lit pour se répandre sur le sol. Albus soupira et agita paresseusement sa baguette. Heureusement, tout ce remis sagement en ordre ; il n'aurait pas eu le courage de faire du tri là-dedans. Gellert ne s'était pas soucié de ce petit incident, il était agrippé à lui comme un snargalouf à sa proie.

-Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi, dit-il d'une voix suave en parsemant sa mâchoire de baisers.

Albus se dégagea de son étreinte, l'air provocateur.

-C'est ce que nous verrons.

Mais soudain, il réalisa quelque chose qui entrava durement son enthousiasme.

-On ne peut pas se battre en duel dans la maison, surtout pas avec Ariana…

-Le cimetière est bordé par la forêt, avec quelques sortilèges anti-moldus par mesure de précaution, ça en fait l'endroit idéal.

-Mais je ne peux pas laisser ma sœur toute seule ici.

Et cela fit naître un terrible sentiment de frustration en lui. L'idée de se confronter à Gellert était plus que tentante. Albus n'avait jusqu'alors faire des duels qu'avec des sorciers bien moins puissants que lui. Il avait enfin la possibilité de se mesurer à un égal. La frustration fut rapidement suivie par un sentiment de culpabilité et il entendit la voix d'Aberforth dans sa tête lui reprocher son égoïsme, lui dire qu'il était un frère ignoble et qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir frustré à cause d'Arianna, car elle n'avait jamais demandé ce qui lui était arrivé ; elle n'avait jamais voulu être détruite.

-On peut demander à ma tante de passer un peu de temps avec elle pendant que nous sortons.

-Je ne veux pas la déranger et elle a déjà fait tellement pour ma famille depuis la mort de ma mère, j'ai l'impression d'avoir suffisamment abusé de sa gentillesse comme ça.

-Tu n'abuses de rien Albus, il faut que tu penses à toi de temps en temps et je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de rester avec ta sœur. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu la laissais seule avec Bathilda.

-Je…oui, et Ariana l'apprécie beaucoup.

Bathilda était une rare personne, pour ne pas dire la seule, que la jeune fille fréquentait en dehors de ses frères. Leur voisine était régulièrement venue après la mort de Kendra et si elle ne savait pas précisément de quel mal souffrait Ariana, elle avait déjà pu voir quelques-unes de ses crises qui étaient devenues quotidienne à cette période. Albus avait suffisamment confiance en Bathilda pour lui avoir déjà confié la garde de sa sœur pour quelques heures. Il ne sous-estimait pas ses capacités magiques, elle aurait le reflex d'endormir Ariana si une crise violente se manifestait. D'ailleurs, il lui avait confié sa sœur sans hésiter quand, avant Noël, il s'était rendu avec Gellert sur le chemin de travers. Mais c'était très différent, car à ce moment-là, il devait se rendre à un rendez-vous important, mais maintenant, il voulait simplement sortir _s'amuser_…

-Je vais aller lui demander, dit Gellert en posant un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Préviens ta sœur que tu vas t'absenter pour quelques heures, tu verras bien comment elle réagira.

Albus désirait trop s'échapper un peu de la maison pour encore essayer de négocier.

Il trouva Ariana qui jouait seule dans sa chambre avec la poupée que Gellert lui avait offerte. Assise à même le sol, elle fredonnait une douce mélodie d'un air absent. Albus fut à nouveau accablé par la culpabilité ; il aurait dû passer du temps avec elle. La surprise dans les yeux de sa petite sœur lorsqu'il s'assit à ses côtés lui fit encore plus mal. Aberforth avait entièrement raison finalement, il devenait presque un étranger pour sa propre famille.

Lorsqu'il lui dit devoir sortir, Ariana fit preuve d'un enthousiasme qui surprit énormément Albus.

-Madame Bagshot m'apprend toujours de nouvelles recettes de cuisine ! Elle sait le faire sans utiliser la magie ! Tu savais ça ? On pourra vous préparer quelque chose pour quand vous rentrerez ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un immense sourire.

-On en serait ravis ; si Madame Bagshot peut se permettre de venir bien sûr.

Ce qu'elle fit avec autant de bon cœur que l'avait prédit Gellert. Lorsqu'il le vit revenir avec sa tante, celle-ci était d'une bonne humeur indiscutable.

-J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, Madame Bagshot.

-Ne dis pas de sottise mon garçon, Ariana est une enfant charmante et rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir que de passer du temps avec elle.

-Je crois qu'elle a prévu de vous faire cuisiner.

-C'est une merveilleuse idée. Cette petite à besoin d'une présence féminine de temps à autre, dit-elle d'un air un peu plus sombre. Quant à vous, les garçons, allez profiter un peu de l'air frais ! Le printemps s'annonce doux cette année et de jeunes hommes tels que vous ont besoin de s'aérer l'esprit de temps à autre.

Ils ne se firent pas prier et sortir sans même prendre la peine d'emporter leurs capes ; de toute façon, ils n'auraient certainement pas froid en combattant. Dès que la porte se fut refermée sur eux, Gellert saisit la main d'Albus pour l'attirer, tout sourire, en direction de la forêt. Il y avait une petite clairière ; elle ne leur laissait pas beaucoup d'espace, mais ça serrait suffisent. Pour ce qu'Albus en savait, personne ne passait jamais par là, mais ils prirent tout de même leurs précautions en plaçant des sortilèges autour d'eux.

Albus sentait l'excitation et l'impatience monter en lui. Il observa attentivement Gellert, analysant sa façon de bouger, de tenir sa baguette ainsi que les expressions de son visage. Il essaya de deviner quel sort il lancerait en premier, par quel côté il allait attaquer et Albus envisageait déjà les meilleurs et les plus déstabilisants des contre-sorts pour le prendre par surprise.

Son esprit de compétition, qui s'était trouvé endormi pendant bien trop longtemps, se réveillait enfin et Albus su immédiatement que le manque d'entraînement de ces derniers mois ne lui feraient pas défaut. Il ne voulait pas laisser à Gellert la moindre chance de gagner et il savait que celui-ci pensait exactement de la même façon.

-Effrayé ? demanda Gellert d'un air provocateur.

-Tu penses que je devrais ? continua Albus d'une voix égale.

Ils avaient commencé à tourner dans la clairière, se faisant face, les baguettes presque entièrement baissées dans des attitudes faussement pacifiques. On aurait dit deux lions en cage, se défiant et attendant le moment opportun pour bondir l'un sur l'autre.

-A Dumstrang, les duels offensifs sont une des matières les plus importantes, et j'étais le meilleur.

-Mais y avait-il seulement une matière où tu ne surpassais pas les autres ?

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du blond.

-N'espère pas me déconcentrer, Dumbledore.

Il avait prononcé son nom d'une voix si suave, que cela fit à Albus le même effet qu'un sortilège qui lui aurait enflammé l'intérieur du corps tout entier. A peine une seconde plus tard, un éclaire de lumière violette jaillit droit sur lui et il eu tout juste le temps de lancer un _protego_ pour ne pas être touché.

-Ah oui, j'aurais peut-être dû te préciser qu'on nous apprenait que saluer avant chaque duel avait tendance à supprimer l'effet de surprise.

Il était extrêmement fier de lui et Albus pouvait enfin constater tout l'étendu de sa puissance. C'était comme si la magie s'était mise à bouillonner autour d'eux, rendant l'air brûlant, difficilement respirable, comme s'il avait été envahi par du soufre. Gellert avait le corps tendu, la baguette cette fois bien prête à l'attaque et une intense lueur de folie dans le regard. C'était un peu effrayant et à la fois très excitant.

-Dans ce cas, tu dois être bien déçu d'avoir été contré !

Et heureusement qu'il en avait été capable, parce qu'il avait anticipé une attaque surprise. Ses mots furent la provocation de trop ; Albus le savait également; il l'espérait surtout.

Les deux sortilèges jaillirent en même temps, de chaque côté, se percutant au milieu de la clairière dans une pluie d'étincelles. S'en était finit des civilités et leurs expressions impatientes à l'idée de se mesurer l'un à l'autre avait laissé place à une intense concentration.

Les sorts fusèrent à une vitesse folle ; tous informulés et de plus en plus puissants. A plusieurs reprises, Albus faillit être touché, il sentit la chaleur de plusieurs sortilèges passer tout près de son visage avant de les détourner au dernier moment. Plus le duel avançait et plus il voyait que Gellert commençait également à peiner pour éviter ses propres sorts.

Le sol se craquelait sous leurs pieds et la magie crépitait autour d'eux. Albus la sentait, puissante, elle pénétrait son âme. C'était jouissif.

Il détourna un autre éclair de lumière violet qu'il fut incapable d'identifier, celui-ci percuta une souche d'arbre derrière lui; elle fut quasiment détruite, instantanément. Il songea que dans un vrai duel, un où l'issus ne serrait pas amical, Gellert avait la puissance nécessaire pour anéantir à jamais son adversaire. Ça le fit frissonner et il dut faire un gros effort pour garder toute sa concentration.

Albus avait toujours été un observateur minutieux durant ses duels, et très vite, il fit le lien entre les expressions de Gellert, ses gestes et les sorts qu'il lançait. C'était infiniment plus difficile qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre, mais Albus était brillant et au bout de presque vingt minutes de combat acharné qui commençait à les priver tout les deux de leurs souffles, Albus trouva une faille dans la défense de son adversaire.

Il aurait pu tout simplement le désarmer, mais il avait dépassé ce stade depuis bien trop longtemps dans ce duel pour revenir à quelque chose d'aussi simple. Et puis, une partie de lui voulait voir ce que Gellert était capable de contrer. Peut-être allait-il le blesser, mais c'était un risque qu'ils avaient accepté tous les deux et Albus voulait tester les limites de Gellert, aussi bien physique que mental. Il mit alors toute sa puissance dans son dernier sortilège.

Albus avait eu raison. Gellert avait bien une faille dans sa défense, et sur le point de lui envoyer un maléfice à son tour, il ne put rien faire ; l'éclair de lumière rouge frappa son bras de plein fouet.

Gellert poussa un gémissement à la fois de douleur et surtout de surprise alors qu'il titubait en arrière. Il laissa sa baguette tomber dans l'herbe pour poser sa main à l'endroit de l'impact.

Albus avait gagné.

Son petit-ami le dévisagea intensément. Son expression était indéchiffrable, l'espace d'une seconde, Albus eu même peur de l'avoir mis en colère, mais un léger sourire finit par étirer le coin de ses lèvres.

-Eh bien, tu es vraiment un homme plein de surprise, Albus Dumbledore.

L'effort avait rendu sa voix rauque ; ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle et l'adrénaline redescendant, leurs muscles se mirent à trembler.

Le Gryffindor lui rendit son sourire et s'approcha pour ramasser la baguette tombée au sol. Gellert lâcha son bras pour la reprendre, laissant au passage une légère trace rouge sur les doigts d'Albus.

-Je t'ai blessé…

-Ce n'est rien.

Mais Albus savait que son sortilège avait dû lui déchirer la peau profondément et peut-être même le muscle. Rien de très dangereux en soit, mais ça devait être soigné rapidement.

-J'aurais dû me contenter d'un _experliermus_, ou de quelque chose de moins violent…

-Tu aurais été stupide de le faire, j'aurais pu les contrer beaucoup plus facilement.

Albus gardait les yeux rivés sur son bras blessé. Il ne s'en voulait pas ; après tout, il l'avait prévenu des risques, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas le laissé ainsi.

-Fais-moi voir ça, ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce, mais qui ne laissait place à aucun refus, en désignant sa manche ensanglantée.

Gellert la releva, non sans une grimace, mais Albus vit tout de suite que ce n'était pas à cause de la douleur ; c'était de la frustration.

-Tu ne t'attendais vraiment pas à perdre, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en examinant attentivement la blessure.

Ça devait vraiment faire mal. La plaie n'était pas très jolie à regarder et, comme il s'en était douté, plutôt profonde. Toutefois, ce n'était rien qu'Albus ne sache soigner.

-Non, admit Gellert. Une partie de moi pensait réellement que j'étais capable de te vaincre. Je t'ai sous-estimé.

Albus ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

-Tu n'y as peut-être pas mis toute ton énergie.

Mais ils ne croyaient pas à ses propres mots. D'un même mouvement, leurs yeux se posèrent sur la souche d'arbre réduite en cendres.

-Si, je l'ai fait, crois-moi. Si ce sort t'avait touché, tu peux être sûr que tu ne t'en serais pas tiré avec une aussi petite égratignure sur le bras.

Gellert le jaugeait du regard, attendant sa réaction. Beaucoup à la place d'Albus auraient eu peur, mais ce n'était pas son cas. La seule chose qu'il pouvait ressentir était de la fierté. Il avait détourné un maléfice très puissant et Gellert avait eu suffisamment confiance en ses capacités pour l'attaquer avec quelque chose d'aussi dangereux. Ou alors ne s'était-il tout simplement pas posé la question et s'était contenté de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour gagner…Le Gryffindor ne s'en préoccupait pas plus que ça. Ça n'avait aucune importance.

Albus passa doucement son pouce sur la peau intacte, à quelques millimètres de la plaie brûlée, dans un geste presque apaisant, puis, posa sa directement sa baguette sur la blessure. Gellert eu un sursaut de douleur et étouffa une plainte, mais le laissa faire.

-Excuse-moi, mais ça risque de ne pas être très agréable.

Il serra fermement son bras et de son autre main pour l'empêcher de bouger et passa le bout de sa baguette avec précision sur la plaie en marmonnant des mots indistincts.

Il entendit Gellert siffler entre ses dents, sentit ses muscles se tendre violemment sous sa poigne, mais n'arrêta pas pour autant. Peu à peu, la chair retrouva son état normal, la peau se reconstitua et il ne resta plus qu'une cicatrice blanchâtre. Albus la caressa doucement du bout des doigts, comme s'il avait peur que cela soit encore douloureux.

-On vous enseignait ce genre de sortilèges dans ton école ? souffla Gellert en regardant son bras avec admiration en passant à son tour ses doigts sur la peau fine, effleurant au passage la main d'Albus.

-Non. Mais je préparais un tour du monde avant le décès de ma mère, alors je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que j'apprenne le plus de sortilèges de guérison possible avant mon départ. Et maintenant que j'ai mon frère et ma sœur à charge, je ne le regrette pas, ça s'est déjà avéré nécessaire.

-As-tu seulement idée de la puissance que tu as en toi Albus ?

Comme il ne savait pas quoi répondre, Gellert saisit sa main et la porta jusqu'à ses lèvres avant de lui désigner à nouveau ce qui avait été la souche d'arbre.

-Très controversée comme magie, expliqua-t-il, et je suis prêt à parier que tu n'avais jamais vu ce sort auparavant, alors que tu l'ais l'esquiver de la sorte…Ils doivent être rares les sorciers dans le monde capable de te vaincre.

Albus se sentit réchauffer de l'intérieur, comme à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait compliment sur sa magie. Il serra un peu plus fort les doigts de Gellert.

-Et il y en a un juste devant moi. J'ai eu de la chance, mais tu aurais tout aussi bien pu gagner.

Gellert réfléchit un instant et finit par dire :

-J'aurais pu mettre plus de chance de mon côté et utiliser des sortilèges de magie encore plus noire.

Albus fronça les sourcils.

-Là, tu m'aurais battu à coup sûr. Je n'aurais pas forcément su m'en défendre. Il faudrait que je la pratique moi-même pour ça.

-Je peux t'apprendre, dit le blond avec entrain.

-Je n'en ai pas envie.

-Nous pourrions en avoir besoin, pour bâtir un monde meilleur.

-Nous pouvons le faire sans. Et dans le pire des cas, tu peux t'en charger à ma place.

Combien de fois avaient-ils eu cette discussion ? Albus ne comptait plus. Comme à chaque fois, Gellert se contentait de lui lancer ce drôle de regard, celui qui disait : tu finiras par changer d'avis. Et Albus faisait comme si de rien n'était et ils n'en parlaient plus jusqu'à la fois suivante.

Mais à chaque fois, le Gryffindor ressentait un petit pincement au cœur, parce qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il appréhendait une dispute. Ça ne leur était encore jamais arrivé depuis leur rencontre et pourtant, après ce baiser partager à Noël, après tous les bouleversements que cela avait provoqué dans leur relation, Albus attendait ça avec la boule au vendre, comme une épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus de leurs têtes qui attendait son heure pour les briser. Parce que c'était ce qu'il se passait dans les couples ; ce qu'ils étaient désormais. Tous ceux qu'Albus avait vus autour de lui finissaient par se disputer et parfois, ça se terminait mal.

Il se souvint d'Elphias et de la seule petite-amie qu'il avait eue à l'école. Une jeune sorcière avec qui il s'entendait merveilleusement bien, du moins, jusqu'à leur premier baiser. Après ça, Albus les avait évités, ne supportant pas leurs disputes incessantes. L'histoire, en plus d'être brève, avait laissé Elphias dans un état de tristesse lamentable.

Albus ne l'avait jamais dit à Gellert, mais il craignait quelque chose comme ça se produise entre eux ; il le redoutait plus qu'il n'aurait bien voulu se l'admettre à lui-même.

Mais ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui. Au sujet de la magie noire, son petit-ami n'argumenta pas. Il sourit pour indiquer que le sujet était clos ; jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Une brise froide se leva dans la clairière et s'infiltra dans la chemise déchirée de Gellert, le faisant frissonner ; Albus saisit l'occasion pour passer ses bras autour de lui, autant pour le réchauffer que pour lui faire oublier la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

-On aurait dû prendre nos capes, remarqua-t-il.

Gellert se coula un peu plus dans son étreinte.

-Non ; sinon tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de faire ça. Alors je me réjouis qu'on les ait oubliés.

Albus rit doucement et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue. Il était stupide de s'inquiéter finalement. Gellert et lui se comprenaient trop bien pour craindre une dispute. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils avaient toujours finis par trouver un terrain d'entente à leurs rares différents, il n'y avait aucune raison que ça change.

-Et si on rentrait ? Ariana nous a sans doute préparé quelque chose à manger.

-On pourrait rester encore un peu. Je n'ai plus froid du tout.

A vrai dire, lui non plus n'avait plus froid et rester ainsi, enlacés dans cette forêt déserte, était bien trop plaisant. S'ils rentraient maintenant, Albus devrait le lâcher et il n'en avait pas envie. Alors, au lieu de répondre, il l'embrassa.

* * *

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu :D**

**Je redoutais un peu cette scène de duel, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'en écrire.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez :)**

**A bientôt! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Réponse à review:**

**Lou:** Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! C'est très gentille de ta part de dire ça, je suis contente de voir que l'histoire te plaît toujours autant ;)

Et surtout ne t'inquiètes pas pour les fautes dans les messages (si ça peut te rassurer aucune ne m'a sauter aux yeux), et je suis vraiment ravie que tu prennes le temps de me laisser ton avis, c'est très encourageant ;) Encore Merci!

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà la suite; j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;) **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Albus avait minimisé le temps que Gellert mettrait pour revenir à la charge au sujet de la magie noire, parce qu'il n'attendit pas aussi longtemps qu'à son habitude pour le faire. Sauf que ce ne fut pas ce qui dérangea le plus Albus à ce moment-là, mais les sombres idées que Gellert lui partagea et avec lesquels cette fois-ci, il était sûr de ne jamais être d'accord.

C'était le soir, une semaine après leur duel ; Ariana était couchée depuis longtemps, ils étaient attablés dans la cuisine avec une tasse de thé et le ton commençait doucement à grimper.

-Je dis simplement que nous devrons nous montrer plus sélectifs ! C'est l'avenir des sorciers qui est en jeu et toutes les mesures doivent être prises pour le préserver au mieux.

-Je ne vois pas ce que les né-moldus vienne faire là-dedans, ils sont des sorciers à part entière, au même titre que toi et moi !

Gellert grimaça, il ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu.

-A Dumstrang, les né-moldus n'étaient pas admis.

Albus laissa échapper un éclat de rire affligé. Ça le rendait malade. Il en avait connu, des jeunes sorcier très brillants qui n'avaient pris conscience de leurs pouvoirs qu'en recevant une lettre à leurl onze ans. D'ailleurs, sa propre mère avait été dans cette situation. Il trouvait révoltant qu'une école refuse d'ouvrir ses portes à des nés- moldus.

-Surtout ne le prends pas mal, mais je n'ai pas une haute opinion de ton école.

-Trop strict et trop sombre pour toi ?

Gellert avait dit ça avec un sourire, mais Albus voyait à ses doigts qui tapotaient nerveusement le rebord de sa tasse, qu'il chercherait un moyen pour avoir le dernier mot.

\- Entre autres. Par Merlin, comment veux-tu que je pense différemment alors que tu m'as dit toi-même qu'on vous y enseignait la magie noire ?

-Tu vois, ce que je reproche à _ton_ école, c'est que ce n'est pas le cas.

-Et ça ne change rien au fait que ce que tu dis sur la pureté du sang est parfaitement abject, répliqua Albus en ignorant sa dernière remarque. Tu ne peux pas nier que des sorciers très puissants sont nés dans des familles de moldus.

-Parce qu'un de leurs ancêtres était sorcier ! La magie ne vient pas de nulle part et si elle se dilue trop, elle finira par disparaître. Il ne faut pas que tu oublies qu'elle ne peut s'épanouir que chez des êtres d'exception Albus.

Sa voix était redevenue très douce et il lâcha sa tasse pour poser sa main sur celle du Gryffindor.

-Des êtres tels que nous.

Albus retira sa main ; il s'attira un regard de pure surprise de la part de Gellert.

-Tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui laissait croire qu'il appréhendait la réponse.

-Non, soupira Albus, je trouve juste que pour quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que toi, ce raisonnement défit la logique.

-Tu refuses d'admettre que j'ai raison simplement parce que tu es un peu trop pacifiste et que tu as peur de te comporter autrement.

Il ne lâchait pas la main d'Albus des yeux, comme s'il cherchait un moyen de lui faire reprendre sa place sous la sienne sans être éconduit. Albus soupira ; des mots lui brûlaient la langue, mais il avait peur que s'il osait les dire, cela ferait passer toute envie à Gellert de le toucher.

-Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas remonter bien loin pour trouver des moldus dans mon arbre généalogique.

Il attendit avec appréhension la réaction de Gellert, mais celui-ci ne laissa même pas parâtre une mimique de surprise. Il croisa simplement les doigts sous son menton et pencha la tête sur le côté en lui souriant d'un air mutin.

-Je me suis peut-être mal exprimé, Albus. Bien entendu, les nés-moldus sont des sorciers et je ne reléguerais jamais à un rang inférieur quelqu'un possédant des capacités magiques. Je dis simplement que la…fornication avec des moldus nous causera peut-être du tord un jour.

Ça sonnait faux ; peut-être pas tout à fait un mensonge, mais pas la vérité non plus. Le Gryffindor était en mesure d'entendre une soif de pouvoir dans ses mots ; un besoin irrépressible de remodeler le monde à sa façon.

Albus n'était pas d'accord. Ce n'était pas le plus important ; car le plus important, c'était l'amour, et s'il réussissait à mener à bien leurs projets, tout serait peut-être plus simple pour permettre à des sorciers et des non-sorciers d'être ensemble. Gellert avait-il pensé à ça ? Sans doute pas. Albus ne se voyait pas lui poser la question et il détestait tellement être en désaccord avec lui qu'il préféra clore le sujet. Mais Gellert ajouta :

-De plus, je serrais bien mal aviser de remettre en cause en les capacités du seul sorcier qui ait jamais pu me battre.

Albus ne réfléchit pas. N'analysa pas. Il se dit simplement que Gellert était sincère et que l'amour qu'il lisait dans ses yeux était authentique. C'était plus simple.

* * *

Bien sûr, Aberforth insista pour rentrer durant les vacances de Pâques et pour être tout à fait honnête, Albus en était content. Il allait s'occuper de sa sœur à plein temps et lui pourrait se permettre de quitter le village avec Gellert bien plus souvent pour approfondir leurs recherches.

Ces derniers temps, c'était devenu le sujet principal de leurs conversations. Quel serait le premier endroit où ils pourraient commencer leur quête des reliques ? Quel serrait leur première destination lorsqu'ils entreprendraient enfin un vrai voyage. Quand allaient-ils pouvoir partir ?

Cette dernière question restait toujours en suspend. Albus avait beau se complaire dans leurs projets grandioses, il lui suffisait d'un regard en arrière pour se rendre compte de la triste réalité : ses obligations familiales le retiendraient bloqué à Godric's Hollow pour un moment encore.

Le retour de son frère à la maison avait été tendu, encore plus qu'à Noël. Aberforth ne supportait plus de poser les yeux sur Gellert. Il écumait de rage à chaque fois qu'il se présentait à la porte ou qu'Albus sortait en sa compagnie. Alors, tant que possible, Albus fuyait son frère, mais les tentions étaient palpable et ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot depuis son retour.

Un jour où il était allongé sur son lit, plongé dans un magazine de métamorphose et que Gellert triait tout un tas de parchemins sur le sol, celui-ci s'interrompit pour lui demander :

\- Si on en venait vraiment à se battre un jour ton frère et moi, quel camp choisirais-tu ?

Albus leva les yeux de son magazine de métamorphose.

-Quoi…qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Gellert vint s'étendre de tout son long sur le lit et une de ses mains caressa le genou d'Albus d'un air distrait.

-Ça risque d'arriver un jour, ne te voile pas la face. Il pense que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi, il ne m'aime pas et pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi, c'est réciproque. Je n'ai pas besoin de t'apprendre à quel point il est impulsif et tu sais également que s'il ne fait qu'envisager de lever sa baguette vers moi, je riposterais. Si ça devait arriver ne me fait pas croire que tu resteras dans ton coin à attendre que les choses se passe, alors dit moi : de quel côté seras-tu ?

Albus laissé le magazine tomber sur le lit ; il était complètement déstabilisé.

\- Pourquoi envisages-tu ce genre de scénario ? Continuez à vous ignorer et ça n'arrivera pas.

Pourtant, tous les signe étaient là et il pouvait bien s'obstiner à ne pas les voir autant qu'il voulait, dans le fond, il savait bien que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que l'un d'eux ne dise la provocation de trop.

-Tu éludes ma question, dit Gellert avec un sourire en coin.

Alors qu'Albus ne répondait toujours pas, il se glissa un peu plus près de lui pour venir poser sa tête contre sa cuisse, le regardant d'en bas avec un air d'enfant espiègle qui vient de faire une mauvaise blague dont il est très fier.

-C'est parce que je n'ai pas envie de te mentir et que tu connais déjà la réponse.

\- Dis-le. Sois sincère. Je ne t'en voudrais pas.

-A quoi bon ?

Ils étaient sur une pente qu'Albus trouvait bien trop glissante, il avait le sentiment que s'il se laissait tomber jusqu'en bas, il plongerait dans un gouffre qui l'éloignerait à jamais de Gellert.

-Pour qu'il n'y ait pas de faux-semblants entre nous. Arrête d'avoir peur de mes réactions Albus, je ne vais pas partir en jetant la malédiction sur toi. Dis-le.

-Je ne pourrais jamais regarder Aberforth se faire attaquer sans réagir. Mon propre frère…Non je ne peux pas.

Il détourna les yeux de Gellert comme s'il avait peur de voir de la déception dans son regard. Cependant, celui-ci gardait un air doux et il leva la main pour lui caresser la joue.

-Mais je n'ai pas non plus me battre avec toi, souffla Albus.

Gellert se redressa brusquement pour presser leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre avec un empressement qui surprit Albus.

-C'est ce que je voulais t'entendre dire et je connais un moyen pour que ça n'arrive jamais !

Albus savoura les quelques secondes où les lèvres froides de Gellert effleurèrent les siennes avant qu'il ne bondisse du lit

-Oublie ces stupides revues de métamorphose qui ne t'apprennent rien que tu ne saches déjà, je dois te montrer quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant.

Et il le saisit par le bras pour l'attirer dehors.

* * *

-Bathilda sait tout ce que tu entreposes dans son grenier ? demanda Albus en observant un tas de livres et d'objets étranges entassés dans l'ombre de la mansarde.

-Non, elle ne monte jamais ici, son genou la fait trop souffrir en ce moment, mais parles moins fort, je préfère qu'elle me pense sortit.

-Pourquoi ne gardes-tu pas ces choses dans ta chambre ?

-Parce que dans ma chambre, elle y entre sans me demander mon avis et je ne veux pas qu'elle pose de questions. Elle n'aimerait pas les réponses.

Albus le croyait sur parole, il avait déjà été témoin des interruptions surprise de Bathilda. Elle était entrée un jour pour leur proposer du thé alors qu'ils étudiaient attentivement les arbres généalogiques des grandes familles de sorciers ayant vécu à Godric's Hollow. Ils l'étudiaient en se caressant distraitement les mains. Bathilda n'avait rien dit, mais elle s'en était aperçue, c'était certain et Albus avait même cru la voir sourire. Depuis, ils se montraient beaucoup plus prudent lorsqu'ils étaient chez elle.

Gellert récupéra un sac qu'il avait abandonné dans un coin de la pièce. Il n'eu pas a fouillé dedans pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait, ça remplissait le sac à lui tout seule.

Un livre. Et à première vue, Albus aurait dit qu'il était très ancien; vraiment très ancien. La couverture était reliée d'épais cuir noir, il n'y avait aucun titre, aucun auteur. Il s' approcha avec curiosité alors que Gellert déposait le lourd ouvrage sur une table tapissée de poussière qui n'avait pas dû servir depuis des années. Les pages du livre étaient jaunies, remplies à la main, tachées et raturés.

-C'est un exemplaire unique, marmonna Albus comme fasciné. Quels genres de magies…

-Toutes sortes. Il y a des potions, des sortilèges, beaucoup d'expérimentations; certaines pages sont écrites dans des langues que je n'ai pas encore réussi à identifier et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir fait des recherches. Tout semble provenir du même auteur, l'écriture est la même. Il y beaucoup de magie différentes là-dedans…

Puis il ajouta avec un ton désinvolte :

-Tu n'aimerais pas certaines.

_Magie noire_, en conclu immédiatement Albus, et probablement pas des moins controverser si Gellert ne lui donnait pas plus de précision.

-Où as-tu eu ce livre ?

-Piqué à la bibliothèque de Dumstrang lorsqu'ils m'ont renvoyé.

Son sourire satisfait fit grimacer Albus.

-Gellert…

-Quoi ? Ne fais pas cette tête, j'en ferrais sans doute un bien meilleur usage qu'eux ! J'en ai pris d'autres, mais celui-ci est de loin le plus intéressant.

Il tourna précautionneusement les pages, semblant savoir exactement ce qu'il cherchait.

-Il n'y a aucune date à l'intérieur, mais je crois que ce livre est encore plus vieux qu'il en a l'air, j'ai découvert bons nombres de rituels dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence et d'autres encore qui ne serais expliquer dans aucun ouvrage que tu puisses trouver en librairie.

-Pourquoi tu me le montres ?

Gellert arrêta ses recherches, les deux bras appuyé de chaque côté du livre. Il pencha la tête en arrière et une frange de cheveux blonds lui tomba devant les yeux.

-Parce que si je ne peux pas partager mes secrets avec toi, je ne peux le faire avec personne.

Il savait toujours comment endormir ses doutes et Albus le laissait faire.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'y a-t-il de si intéressant dans ce livre pour que tu fasses tant de mystères ?

Gellert lui laissa sa place devant la table en lui faisant signe de s'approcher, puis se glissa dans son dos, passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour tourner distraitement les pages. Albus frissonna en sentant son souffle chaud contre sa nuque. Il soupira de bien-être et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière contre l'épaule de Gellert.

-Tu ne pouvais pas chercher la bonne page en restant à côté de moi ?

-Ça n'aurait pas été aussi agréable, dit-il en déposant un doux baiser sur sa joue.

Il tourna encore quelques pages et se pressa un peu plus contre le dos d'Albus lorsqu'il trouva celle qu'il cherchait.

-Regarde ça.

Un coup d'œil suffit à Albus pour remarquer qu'il s'agissait d'un rituel de magie très ancien et incroyablement complexe. Il lu plus attentivement, un peu distrait par la présence de Gellert derrière lui. Mais lorsqu'il comprit de quoi il s'agissait, il laissa échapper une petite exclamation étonnée. Gellert posa ses mains sur ses épaules comme s'il craignait de le voir partir.

-Qu'en penses-tu ?

Albus entendit dans sa voix qu'il redoutait sa réaction. Il y avait peut-être de quoi, ce n'était vraiment pas quelque chose d'anodin qu'il lui proposait. Il se retourna dans ses bras pour lui faire face.

-Tu veux qu'on fasse un pacte de sang ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Albus vit Gellert fuir son regard.

-Cela pourrait être la bonne solution, non ?

Albus était complètement déboussolé par l'étendue de ce qu'il lui demandait. On ne pratiquait pas ce genre de magie sur un coup de tête, cela pouvait avoir des conséquences. Peu de choses étaient aussi fortes qu'un rituel d'ancienne magie liant deux sorciers par le sang. En faisant ça, ils partageraient chacun une partie de l'autre, pour toujours. Mais Gellert devait savoir tout ça, et puis, il l'avait amené dans le grenier avec tellement d'assurance qu'Albus ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il réfléchissait déjà à ça depuis un moment. Mais était-ce pour trouver un moyen de ne jamais avoir à s'affronter ou pour partager quelque chose d'encore plus fort ? Il se posait réellement la question. Il devait en savoir plus à ce sujet.

-Ça reviendrait presque à faire un serment inviolable…

-Non, répondit immédiatement Gellert en prenant son visage dans ses mains. Un serment inviolable, s'est s'enchaîner à quelqu'un parce qu'on ne lui fait pas confiance, mais ça, c'est…plus intime.

Son pouce glissa sur les lèvres d'Albus. La respiration de celui-ci s'accéléra. Il considéra alors qu'il avait sa réponse.

-Un pacte de sang, continua le blond, c'est comme une promesse. Je ne sais pas de quoi serra fait l'avenir, mais je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est que jamais je ne souhaiterais devoir me battre contre toi, quoi qu'il arrive.

Albus ne répondit pas. C'était tentant ; terriblement tentant. Mais on ne faisait pas un pacte de sang avec quelqu'un qu'on ne connaissait que depuis quelques mois. Sauf que Gellert était loin d'être un inconnu, il était devenu le pilier de sa vie, à bien des égards. Albus savait qu'il ne se sentirait jamais aussi proche de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas, souffla Gellert alors que son silence traînait en longueur. Je te demande beaucoup.

-Je…Ce n'est pas un non.

-Mais ce n'est pas un oui non plus.

\- Laisse-moi y réfléchir quelques jours, tu veux bien ?

Il lui sourit et retira ses mains de son visage. Leur chaleur manqua immédiatement à Albus.

-Cela va de soi. Prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra.

Albus ne dormit pas cette nuit-là, réfléchissant au pacte toute la nuit, retournant la question dans son esprit de toutes les manières possible, listant à voix basse les points forts et les points faibles d'un tel acte. Il en arrivait toujours à la même conclusion : C'était de la folie pure ; mais après tout, ils étaient tous les deux un peu fous et il en avait envie. Il voulait sentir sa magie se mêler à celle de Gellert. Le simple fait d'y penser provoquait des sensations terriblement envoûtantes dans tout son corps. Ça lui faisait tourner la tête, comme tout ce qui concernait Gellert. Il songea que tout ce qui le liait à lui ne pouvait que le rendre plus fort et surtout, plus heureux.

C'est pour cette raison que le lendemain matin, dès que l'heure fut suffisamment décente, il se présenta à la porte de Mrs Bagshot avec une boule d'appréhension au creux de l'estomac. Ce fut Gellert qui ouvrit la porte.

-C'est d'accord, dit Albus avant même que Gellert ne réalise qui se présentait de si bon matin.

Il le regarda un instant, l'air un peu étourdit, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Puis, il fit les liens nécessaires et son visage s'illumina.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Certain.

Il tira Albus à l'intérieur et l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant même que la porte ne se soit complètement refermée.

-Gellert, ta tante…,marmonna Albus en essayant de retrouver son souffle.

-N'est pas là pour la journée.

Etait-il possible que de meilleures conditions soient réunies ? Sa voisine n'apprécierait sûrement pas ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire, d'ailleurs, n'importe qui leur aurait crié qu'il s'agissait d'un acte complètement stupide et qu'ils en paieraient peut-être un jour les conséquences. Mais Albus s'en fichait, seul Gellert avait de l'importance.

Le grenier de Bathilda était un parfait repère. Il y avait bien des lieux dans le village où ils savaient que personne ne viendrait les déranger, mais Bathilda étant absente, cet endroit serrait bien suffisamment et surtout beaucoup plus intime. De plus, l'espace sombre et confiné semblait les couper du monde et la lumière des chandelles qui flottaient au-dessus du vieux grimoire donnait à Albus l'impression de se trouver dans un rêve.

La mise en place du rituel était extrêmement longue et demanda à être étudié pendant plusieurs heures avant de passer à l'action. Installé à même le sol, ils avaient dû former une sorte de cercle de protection autour d'eux à l'endroit où ils allaient exercer le rituel. Lorsqu'ils furent certains d'être enfin prêt, Gellert tendit la main pour aider Albus à se relever. Le silence les enveloppa tous deux pour un moment. Ils se tenaient face à face au milieu de la pièce, comme s'il attendait un signal de départ.

-Après, on ne pourra plus revenir en arrière, dit finalement Gellert sans le lâcher, ses yeux rivés dans ceux d'Albus.

-Est-ce que tu cherches à me faire changer d'avis ?

-Surtout pas. Mais ça implique beaucoup de choses.

-J'en ai conscience et je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi.

Il serra brièvement les doigts de Gellert avant de le lâcher.

-Allons-y, souffla-t-il.

Avec leurs baguettes, ils s'entaillèrent la paume. Albus regarda les petites perles rouges qui leur coloraient la peau. Bientôt, il serait trop tard pour faire marche arrière, et s'il avait écouté la part rationnelle de son esprit, peut-être n'aurait-il pas pris cette folle décision. Mais la passion qui bouillait en lui la faisant taire complètement.

-Avec ce genre de rituel, on gardera une cicatrice à vie, lui indiqua Gellert comme si ce détail risquait de le faire changer d'avis.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire.

Cette connexion qui existait entre eux, Albus pouvait désormais la sentir plus forte que jamais. Il ne voyait pas une cicatrice comme une conséquence. C'était un cadeau ; un moyen de se souvenir pour toujours de ce moment si intense qu'il ne souhaitait oublier pour rien au monde, ainsi que de l'amour incommensurable qu'il portait à Gellert.

-Prêt ? demanda Gellert en présentant sa main entaillée.

-Prêt.

Et ils joignirent leurs mains en se jurant de ne jamais s'affronter.

Ce fut la chose la plus grisante qu'Albus eu jamais fait dans sa vie. Dès que leurs paumes écorchées se touchèrent, il sentit tout se décuplerez et la peau de Gellert contre la sienne le brûlait avec la même ardeur que l'aurait fait une flamme.

Puis, il la sentit. La magie ; plus intense que jamais, qui tissait un lien puissant entre eux. C'était un étrange mélange de sensations. Il y avait une forte douleur, qui le prenait du fond de son âme, qui était à la limite du supportable, mais dont il redoutait qu'elle s'arrête, car même si ça lui faisait mal, il s'en délectait. Envoûtant. Inéluctablement excitant.

Albus ferma les yeux, mais eu quand même le temps de lire sur le visage de Gellert que celui-ci vivait la chose avec la même intensité ; il crut même entendre un doux gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres, où alors était-ce lui.

Alors qu'il se laissait emporter par ce tourbillon de sensations enivrantes, il sentit les doigts de Gellert glisser doucement entre les siens. Instinctivement, il suivit le mouvement, s'agrippant à sa main, et alors qu'il n'aurait pas cru ça possible, tout s'intensifia encore.

Puis, doucement, la magie diminua et les sensations se tarirent. Albus ouvrit les yeux. Son souffle était court, haletant, brûlant ; comme celui de Gellert. A regret, ils détachèrent leurs mains. Deux gouttes de sang s'élevèrent alors de leurs paumes, tourbillonnant ensemble dans une douce valse. Autour d'elle, un pendentif, comme une fiole ornementée, commença à se matérialiser et se mit à flotter paresseusement entre eux.

Gellert la regarda comme fasciné; Albus y jeta un rapide coup d'œil, mais c'était par le visage de Gellert que son regard était véritablement attiré. Il lui reprit doucement la main, le blond sembla revenir à lui et la serra en retour.

De son autre main, Gellert effleura la fiole du bout des doigts en l'examinant toujours avec attention.

-On a réussi. Liés pour toujours.

Un frisson parcouru la colonne vertébrale d'Albus lorsqu'il entendit ces mots.

-Tu ne le regretteras pas ? lui demanda à nouveau Gellert et il put deviner l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

-Je ne pourrais jamais regretter.

Alors, comme si cela constituait une ultime preuve, Albus attrapa la fiole et la déposa au creux de la paume de Gellert pour refermer sa main dessus.

-Albus…

Sa voix était lourde, chargée d'émotion et incroyablement intense.

\- Garde-le toi. Garde le et n'oublies jamais ce que tu représentes pour moi et a quel point je tiens à nous.

_N'oublie jamais à quel point je t'aime_, aurait-il voulu lui dire, mais ça ne servait à rien, il le savait déjà.

Si l'expression de Gellert restait indéchiffrable, Albus ne pouvait ignorer l'émotion dans ses yeux. Le bras du blond vint s'enrouler autour de sa taille, l'attirant encore plus près de lui pour presser leurs corps ensemble. Ce fut d'abord une étreinte puissante, comme si Gellert en avait besoin au même titre que de respirer, puis il l'embrassa. Ils n'avaient jamais échangé un baiser aussi passionné. Les coupures jumelles sur leurs mains se frottaient l'une contre l'autre, leur envoyant des frissons d'excitation dans tout le corps.

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le plancher sans jamais se lâcher, s'embrassant à en perdre haleine, laissant leurs mains s'aventurer sous leurs vêtements.

Y avait-il un meilleur moment pour lier leur corps, si ce n'est après avoir mêlé leurs sangs et scellé leurs destins a jamais?

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu! **

**Je dois dire que j'ai adoré écrire cette scène ;)**

**A la semaine prochaine! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira; bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

-Tu rentres bien tard.

Albus sursauta. Aucune chandelle n'était allumée et il n'avait pas vu son frère, caché dans l'ombre d'un vieux fauteuil. Oui, il était très tard, mais Albus ne s'en était pas soucié. A vrai dire il ne se souciait plus de rien, vivant comme hors du monde depuis qu'il avait quitté Gellert.

-Je suis adulte, je n'ai ni couvre-feu à respecter, ni compte à rendre à qui que ce soit. Toi en revanche tu n'as pas à être debout à une heure pareille.

C'étaient les premiers mots qu'ils échangeaient depuis le retour d'Aberforth.

-Je suis en vacances.

-Tu devrais t'estimer chanceux que le directeur t'ait permis de revenir pendant ces vacances quand on sait le retard que tu as pris, alors si tu n'arrives pas à trouver le sommeil, utilise au moins ce temps pour réviser te B.U.S.E.s.

Aberforth ignora totalement sa remarque, mais Albus n'avait pas la moindre envie d'insister maintenant. Il connaissait suffisamment son frère pour savoir que c'était inutile de toute manière.

-Où étais-tu ?

Albus agita sa baguette, allument les chandelles de la pièce. Aberforth grimaça.

-Depuis quand ce que je fais t'intéresse ?

-Je suis curieux, c'est tout. Tu m'as l'air…différent de d'habitude.

Albus se figea. Oh que oui, il l'était et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le puissant rituel magique qu'il avait effectué dans la journée. Il n'aimait pas la façon qu'avait son frère de le dévisager, ça lui donnait l'impression que ses pensées étaient lisibles sur son visage ; des pensées qui ne tournaient qu'autour de Gellert. Gellert et sa voix suave qui lui susurrait à l'oreille, sa bouche qui se promenait allègrement sur son cou, sa peau nue contre la sienne…

-Je travaillais à de grands projets pour l'avenir des sorciers; des choses que tu n'es pas capable de comprendre.

Brutal et mesquin ; mais c'était la meilleure solution qu'Albus avait trouvé pour faire passer à son frère l'envie de s'intéresser à ses activités. Il lui tourna le dos, prêt à ignorer une insulte, mais celle-ci ne vint jamais.

-Albus, attend.

Il se retourna surprit ; après ce qu'il venait de lui dire, la voix de son frère était trop calme, presque inquiète, et il avait les sourcils froncés. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Ta main, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Le sang d'Albus se glaça dans ses veines. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'Aberforth puisse faire attention à un détail aussi insignifiant qu'une cicatrice. Certes, elle était encore bien visible, une ligne rose et nette sur sa paume, mais jamais il n'aurait cru devoir s'inquiéter de la camoufler.

-Je me suis coupé en trébuchant dans le jardin de Mrs Bagshot cet après-midi. Rien de bien grave.

Son frère ne le croyait pas et pour cause, il savait que c'était un mensonge minable. La cicatrice était trop longue, trop précise, pour n'être qu'une blessure accidentelle.

-Et tu n'as pas soigné ça?

-Tu vois bien que ça ne saigne plus.

-Est-ce que tu essayes de me faire croire que tu n'es pas capable de soigner complètement une égratignure ? Je t'ai déjà vu faire des choses bien plus impressionnantes Albus ; si une marque ne disparaît pas complètement, c'est qu'elle ne le peut pas et donc qu'elle a été causée par un maléfice.

Des sueurs froides coulèrent dans son dos. Aberforth ne devait pas savoir la vérité, mais Albus connaissait son obstination à fouiller dans ce qui ne le regardait pas. Il prit une inspiration discrète, cherchant à garder son calme.

-Et bien, je suis agréablement surpris de voir que tes connaissances magiques dépassent le simple enseignement scolaire, mais rassures-toi, personne ne m'a jeté de maléfice. Maintenant, si tu le permets, j'aimerais aller me coucher.

Et si ça avait été son programme initial, il venait de changer d'avis. Il devait absolument envoyer un hibou à Gellert ; si son frère venait à remarquer la cicatrice sur sa main à lui…

-Donc si personne ne t'a jeté de sort, c'est que tu l'as fait toi-même.

Il se figea encore, le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier. Depuis quand son frère était-il devenu aussi perspicace ?

-J'arrangerais ça demain matin, je n'avais simplement pas jugé nécessaire de m'embêter avec une futilité pareille.

-Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas maintenant.

Albus le dévisagea, analysant attentivement les expressions de son visage. C'était ironique que lui, qui généralement pouvait cerner les gens qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer d'un simple coup d'œil, ait tellement de difficultés à comprendre son propre frère. Aberforth semblait si sûr de lui que s'en était déconcertant.

Dans la panique, Albus prit le risque de tenter quelque chose qui risquait de détruire sa relation déjà friable avec Aberforth si celui-ci s'en rendait compte. Il croisa son regard, plongeant dans ses yeux bleus si semblables au siens, et se servit de la légilimence contre lui.

Il ne savait rien à propos de tout ce qui s'était réellement passé aujourd'hui entre lui et Gellert ; en surface en tout cas, mais Albus ne voulais pas prendre le risque de chercher trop loin, craignant qu'Aberforth ne devine ce qu'il était en train de faire. En revanche, cette exploration de surface lui permit de constater que partout dans l'esprit de son frère, un profond sentiment de méfiance planait. De la méfiance à son égard et surtout envers Gellert. Albus sentit la colère monter en lui et fit un effort considérable pour ne rien laisser paraître. Son frère était-il incapable de comprendre quel homme incroyable était le jeune sorcier ?

Mais non, il ne pouvait pas. Gellert lui avait rappelé à plusieurs reprises ; jamais il ne pourrait les comprendre. Albus aurait dû se faire à cette idée depuis longtemps.

-Parce que maintenant, je suis fatigué et que je veux aller dormir ; mais ça sera parfaitement soigné demain, si ça peut de faire plaisir.

Du moins, il espérait que quelques sortilèges de dissimulation soient suffisamment puissants pour cacher la trace d'un rituel si ancien.

Il monta les escaliers en vitesse sans plus accorder un regard à son frère. Il devait prévenir Gellert.

* * *

Il ne parla plus à Aberforth jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne parte à nouveau. Ils n'avaient jamais véritablement été en bon termes, mais Albus devait être honnête, depuis quelques mois, à l'arrivée de Gellert pour être précis, leur relation s'était dégradée plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. C'était entièrement de la faute de son frère, il se le répétait sans cesse, même quand une petite voix de sa tête qui ressemblait de façon dérangeante à la sienne venait lui dire l'inverse en résonnant dans son esprit comme l'écho dans une pièce vide.

_Combien de fois Madame Bagshot a-t-elle dû venir s'occuper d'Ariana depuis mon départ ?_ Ne cessait-elle de répéter avec les intonations d'Aberforth.

Ça arrivait régulièrement, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais à chaque fois, il trouvait un moyen d'apaiser sa culpabilité. Après tout, Mrs. Bagshot insistait, répétant sans cesse que, loin de la gêner, au contraire, ça la remplissait de joie, et puis, Ariana était contente de cette compagnie. Albus essayait de ne pas penser que sa petite sœur se sentait peut-être moins seule lorsqu'il s'absentait.

_Est-ce que tu t'absentais pour de bonnes raisons ?_ Continuait la voix jusqu'à lui donner la migraine.

Il s'efforçait de ne pas l'écouter, de la faire disparaître de sa tête et pourtant la question le tourmentait toujours pendant des heures. Oui, c'était important, lui et Gellert voulaient changer le monde et ils s'y activaient. Mais bien entendu, ils ne faisaient pas que ça et Albus aurait été un terrible menteur en osant dire que de surveiller sa sœur alors qu'il aurait pu passer du temps dans les bras de son compagnon ne le dérangeait pas.

Mais Albus, malgré sa culpabilité, avait de plus en plus l'impression de se sentir en prison à Godric's Hollow, même lorsqu'il était en compagnie de Gellert et un courrier qu'il reçut au début du mois de mai n'arrangea rien à ça.

-On m'a proposé un emploi au ministère de la magie, dit-il de but en blanc en tendant un parchemin à l'aspect très officiel à Gellert.

Ils venaient à peine d'entrer dans sa chambre, mais cette demande perturbait beaucoup trop Albus pour qu'il la garde pour lui une seule seconde de plus.

-Au service de la justice magique…ça m'a l'air d'être un assez bon poste, dit Gellert d'une voix qui manquait d'enthousiasme.

-Ça l'est, et pas du genre qu'on proposerait à un gamin de dix-huit ans. Par la barbe de Merlin ! Je connais des gens qui tueraient pour avoir ce travail, pourquoi le ministère vient-il me démarcher moi ?

-Tu as fait tes preuves à Hogwarts, ton nom ne leur est pas inconnu.

Albus soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit, les yeux rivé au plafond. Gellert abandonna la lettre et s'assit à ses côtés pour dégager les cheveux qui étaient venu lui recouvrir le visage.

-Tu n'en as pas envie ?

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment envisagé une carrière au ministère, même si tous mes professeurs m'ont toujours dit que j'avais les capacités pour être le futur ministre de la magie.

Il laissa échapper un éclat de rire nerveux tant cette idée lui semblait absurde.

-Ils avaient raison, tu as toutes les compétences.

-Peut-être, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. Quant à ce poste…

-Cela entraverait nos projets de voyage, remarqua Gellert.

Albus lui sourit ; c'était la première chose à laquelle il avait pensé et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber un autre voyage, surtout quand Gellert devait être son compagnon de route.

-Il y a de ça, et puis, je ne peux pas encore quitter la maison à cause d'Ariana. Mais bien sûr, ça, ils ne doivent pas le savoir.

Il grimaça avec le sentiment que cette situation devenait de plus en plus pesante.

Gellert s'allongea à côté de lui, épaule contre épaule. Sa présence aussi proche faisait un bien fou à Albus.

-Je suis peut-être idiot de refuser. Je ne sais pas quand une telle opportunité s'offrira à nouveau à moi et puis, ça pourrait nous être utile que je sois déjà au sein du ministère quand nous commencerons ouvertement à remettre en cause le Code International du Secret Magique.

Gellert bascula sur le côté, s'appuyant sur un coude pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je peux te donner un conseil ?

-Plus que n'importe qui, fit Albus avec un sourire.

-Sois patient et prudent. Fait tes preuves et quand tous ses imbéciles auront comprit que tu es, et de loin, le sorcier le plus brillant sorcier qu'on ait connu depuis au moins un millénaire, le moment sera venu de proposer nos idées. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'intégrer au sein du ministère avant, cette bande d'idiots ne pourraient pas te comprendre de toute façon.

Il déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres d'Albus avant d'ajouter:

-Et ne t'en fait pas pour l'avenir, ils te proposent un emploi bien en dessous de tes capacités ; moi je peux t'offrir le monde.

Albus se mit à rire beaucoup plus avec beaucoup plus de sincérité cette fois-ci :

-Pourquoi essayes-tu encore de me séduire ? Je suis sous le charme depuis longtemps.

-Parce que j'aime la façon dont tu me regardes. Ça me donne l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que pour l'avenir du monde que je suis important.

Albus lui sourit tendrement, n'osant pas le dire que l'importance qu'il avait pris dans sa vie dépassait tout ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais imaginer. Il lui saisit la main, pressant les cicatrices jumelles l'une contre l'autre. Ils n'avaient plus à prendre garde à les cacher maintenant qu'Aberforth n'était plus là pour les voir.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elles entraient en contact, de délicats frissons de magie parcoururent leurs corps. Pour Albus, il n'y avait pas de meilleure preuve de l'importance qu'ils avaient pris l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

Si Gellert lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter pour l'avenir, c'est lui-même qui relança le sujet quelque temps plus tard ; toujours dans la chambre d'Albus. Loin de l'amener à se poser de nombreuses questions supplémentaires, cela le poussa à gagner encore plus de confiance dans leur futur.

-J'ai eu une vision Albus.

Sourcil relevé et sourire moqueur, apparemment, cette révélation n'avait pas l'effet escompté.

-Tu as des ancêtres qui possédaient le don du troisième œil ? demanda Albus d'un air moqueur.

-Tu ne me crois pas ? s'agaça Gellert d'un ton offensé qu'il eu du mal à dissimuler.

-Disons que j'ai toujours considéré la divination comme un moyen de se rendre intéressant pour des sorciers médiocres et de tout ce que j'ai pu voir dans ma vie, tu es bien ce qui s'éloigne le plus du médiocre.

Il se pencha avec l'intention de l'embrasser, mais Gellert recula brusquement, le faisant chuter sur le lit. Albus n'en perdit pas son sourire pour autant.

-Je t'ai vexé.

-Ça, tu n'en es pas capable.

Mais son air boudeur criait le contraire et Albus le trouva encore plus séduisant ainsi.

\- Prouve-le-moi. A moins que ce ne soit une autre vision qui t'ait apprit ça.

Les lèvres de blond s'étirèrent à leur tour dans un sourire qu'il essaya de réprimer et il se laissa tomber près de lui ; leurs visages se trouvaient espacés par quelques millimètres à peine.

-En fait, cette vision pourrait fortement t'intéresser.

-Pourquoi, elle me concerne ? demanda Albus sans pouvoir s'empêcher de loucher sur ses lèvres, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

Le sourire de Gellert s'élargit un peu plus.

-Oui, elle te concerne, toi, et…

Soudain, se fut à son tour de se penché sur Albus pour capturer ses lèves dans un baiser affamé.

-…et nous.

-Explique, articula difficilement le Gryffindor sous l'asseau du baiser.

-Je nous ai vus, tous les deux, ensembles…

Sa bouche descendit lui explorer le cou, alors que ses mains s'activaient à lui retirer sa chemise.

-…Faire de grandes choses…

Ses lèvres glissaient toujours plus bas le long de son torse.

-…De très grandes choses…

Il continuait à descendre, sa bouche incandescente brûlant la peau sous le nombril d'Albus alors qu'il s'était emparé des bretelles qui retenaient son pantalon.

-…Pour le plus grand bien.

Et Albus oublia toute intention de débattre sur la fiabilité de ses soi-disant visions ; il n'aurait pas pu de toute façon, car rien ne parvint à franchir ses lèvres, si ce n'est un gémissement fiévreux.

Une vision pouvait-elle aussi apprendre à Gellert que c'était lui et lui seul qu'Albus voulait? Pour toujours.

* * *

Les soirées s'étaient réchauffées et l'été approchait, alors Albus en profitait pour faire sortir Ariana dans le jardin, au plus noir de la nuit, comme Kendra avait eu l'habitude de faire. Si Gellert n'était pas déjà avec eux, il les rejoignait à ce moment-là, et quand Ariana, tombant de fatigue, rentrait se coucher, alors les deux garçons restaient dans le jardin, assis dans l'herbe, parfois jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour.

Ils passaient des heures à parler, ou à ne rien dire, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre et des promesses que semblait leur murmurer le ciel nocturne.

-Chez moi, on voyait bien plus d'étoiles, dit Gellert un soir.

Il était allongé sur les jambes d'Albus qui somnolait adossé à un arbre en lui caressant les cheveux d'un geste machinal.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça un jour.

-On ira, promis Gellert. Je t'emmènerais avant que nous commencions à rassembler des adeptes.

Il se redressa pour venir se blottir contre sa poitrine. Dans ces moments-là, Albus avait l'impression qu'aucun obstacle ne serait jamais insurmontable tant qu'ils restaient ensemble.

* * *

L'été arriva vite et le retour d'Aberforth avec. Le mois de juillet 1899 fut sans doute le plus incroyable qu'Albus eut connu dans sa vie. Ils quittèrent régulièrement Godric's Hollow et, sans doute était ce dû au fait qu'Albus voyait ses obligations s'alléger par la présence de son frère pour les deux moins à venir, ils leur étaient même arrivés de s'éloigner du village plusieurs jours de suite. Ils n'étaient pas allés bien loin ; régler des affaires et faire des recherches à Londres principalement, mais Albus avait vécu ça comme une véritable bouffée d'oxygène. Ils auraient pu rentrer au village en transplantant, mais ils avaient préféré à chaques fois prendre une chambre au _Leaky Cauldron _. Le besoin de faire des choses concrètes était de plus en plus présent et s'éloigner ainsi de tout ce qu'ils commençaient à connaître trop bien leur donnait l'impression d'avancer.

Le grand voyage dans toute l'Europe pour commencer à rassembler des adeptes n'était plus seulement une simple idée. Désormais, ils l'organisaient vraiment.

L'anticipation de ce départ proche et de la concrétisation de tous leurs projets changeait également Gellert. Albus l'avait souvent vu se laisser happer par la folie des grandeurs et la conquête du pouvoir. La plupart du temps, ça le faisait sourire, car Gellert lui faisait penser à un enfant n'ayant aucune conscience de ses limites, juste avant de se calmer un peu et de reposer les pieds sur terre.

Cependant, Albus commença à trouver ça de moins en moins attendrissant au fur et à mesure que l'été avançait. Il ne s'agissait plus de petites crises d'excitation, c'était devenu l'état permanent de Gellert et souvent, Albus se retrouvait à ressentir de la peur en l'écoutant parler. Il ne contrôlait plus ses propos, parfois jusqu'à en oublier les notions de bien et de mal. Le temps passait et il avait de plus en plus de mal à le raisonner au point que cela poussa son frère à lui adresser à nouveau la parole et un jour où il sortait retrouver son Gellert.

-Tu ne vas pas bien.

Albus s'était arrêté, la main crispée sur la poignée de la porte.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie, répondit-il d'une voix froide. Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de ce que je ressens ?

Comme à son habitude, Aberforth ignora complètement sa question.

-Que ça te plaise ou non, je te connais Albus, alors n'essaye pas de me mentir…

-Je ne te mens pas.

-Alors tu te mens à toi-même ! Mais tu es inquiet en ce moment. Je pense qu'il y a de quoi, il est encore plus bizarre que d'habitude ces derniers-temps.

Albus prit une profonde inspiration. Son frère n'avait pas le droit de lui dire des choses pareilles. Il était heureux, vraiment heureux et il détestait les petits doutes qui de temps à autre venaient émousser cet état de grâce.

-Je vous ai déjà entendu parler, plus souvent que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

-Nos conversations ne te concernent pas.

-Oh tu peux me croire, j'aurais préféré être sourd. Mais ce n'est pas le cas et je sais ce que j'ai entendu. Ce type a déjà parlé de commettre des meurtres !

Albus retint une petite exclamation. Il savait ça. Il ne le savait que trop bien. A chaque fois que Gellert sous-entendait des choses aussi horribles, souvent en imaginant une situation où quelqu'un s'opposerait à eux, il essayait de le tempérer, lui rappelant que tout ce qu'il faisait était pour le plus grand bien. Mais cela commençait à devenir très compliquer de calmer ses ardeurs.

-Il n'a jamais dit ça de cette manière, répliqua Albus d'une petite voix qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à la sienne. Gellert n'est pas un meurtrier, il ne prévoit pas de tuer qui que ce soit.

Il osa jeter un coup d'œil au visage de son frère et il n'aima pas ce qu'il vit dans son regard. C'était presque de la peur.

-Il va falloir que tu te réveilles Albus et que tu acceptes de voir la vérité en face. Il a réussi à t'aveugler encore plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

A partir de ce jour-là, le bonheur intense qu'avait ressentit Albus commença à s'effriter, car à chaque fois que Gellert franchissait une limite dans ses mots, ce que lui avait dit Aberforth revenait le hanter et il se rendit compte que cela arrivait beaucoup trop souvent.

il décida de lui parler, de s'assurer que son frère était dans le faux et que Gellert n'avait jamais eu l'intention de tuer qui que ce soit, qu'ils ne s'agissait que de mots qui dépassaient sa pensée.

Mais en lui partageant ses craintes, il vit le visage de Gellert s'assombrir. Ça ne lui allait pas du tout et cela rappelait à Albus ce jour, dans l'allée des embrumes, où il s'était vraiment demandé jusqu'à quelle extrémité son ami pouvait aller si on le poussait à bout. De toute évidence, il avait un peu sous-estimé ses limites à l'époque.

-Ton âme est trop bonne Albus. Je ne reculerais pas devant le sacrifice de quelques ennemis pour que nous puissions arriver à nos fins. N'oublie pas que si je suis prêt à faire ça, c'est pour le plus grand bien. Et c'est pour toi.

Il en avait eu la nausée.

Albus était un puissant sorcier malgré son jeune âge et un homme fort avec une parfaite maîtrise de lui-même, de ses émotions et de ce qui lui semblait juste ou non. Personne n'aurait pu remettre ça en doute. Il aurait fallu une puissance considérable pour abattre le sorcier brillant et plein d'avenir qu'il était.

Et pourtant, Gellert y parvenait à merveille, et sans même avoir à se servir de ses impressionnantes capacités en matière de magie. Non, simplement en le faisant douter. Douter à tel point qu'Albus commençait à se demander s'il ne perdait pas complètement la tête.

-Gellert…

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Tu as peur que je cherche à te nuire ? Pourtant, tu sais que je ne peux pas et que je n'en ai pas l'intention ? Tu le sais non ?

Sa voix était trop calme, trop suave. Albus aurait presque voulu le mettre en colère, car la colère était un vrai sentiment, difficile à contrôler; c'était sincère. Là, il n'en était plus sûr. Gellert sourit et approcha, leurs nez se frôlaient et Albus sentit sa volonté faiblir. Il devait mettre les choses au clair, il devait s'assurer qu'il avait eu tord sur toute la ligne, que cet homme n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions, qu'il n'en avait jamais eu et n'en aurait jamais. Oui il devait s'en persuader, parce que dans le cas contraire, il ne pourrait plus rester à ses côtés, et ça, il ne pouvait pas le concevoir, pas plus que le fait d'avoir été manipulé sur toute la ligne.

Tout ça, c'était à cause d'Aberforth ; c'était lui qui lui avait mis ses idées stupides en tête…Il essayait réellement de s'en convaincre en sachant parfaitement que s'il continuait ainsi, son frère aurait raison sur un point : il se mentait à lui-même, parce que jusqu'à maintenant, quand Gellert lui avait proposé des idées extrêmes pour ensuite changer de sujet en réalisant qu'il réagissait mal, Albus s'était obstiné à faire comme si de rien n'était.

Mais il voulait se raccrocher à certaines choses ; Gellert était sincère quand il lui disait que tenir le monde entre ses mains n'avait d'intérêt que s'ils le faisaient ensemble. Il ne pouvait pas mentir quand il l'embrassait en lui murmurant que, main dans la main, ils étaient capables de tout et qu'ils allaient bâtir un empire. Et Albus essayait de s'en convaincre, il essayait vraiment, mais quelque part, le mal était fait et lui qui ne s'était jamais soucié des jugements de son frère jusqu'à maintenant ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre ses critiques à l'égard de Gellert comme une litanie infernale qu'il ne pouvait faire taire. Le doute s'était installé trop profondément, il ne pas disparaîtrait pas d'aussi tôt.

Albus se sentit suffoquer lorsque Gellert entrelaça leurs doigts ; il sentait son souffle lui brûler les lèvres.

-Nous désirons la même chose toi et moi. Nous allons changer le monde, ensemble. Nous allons le faire pour le plus grand bien et on nous remerciera, tu verras. Cela profitera à tous les sorciers, nous vivrons en paix. Mais si pour cela, il doit y avoir des dommages collatéraux…

Au prix d'un immense effort, Albus fit un pas en arrière, brisant l'étreinte de leurs mains. Gellert ne bougea pas, il n'eu pas l'air surpris, il se contenta de l'observer, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté avec une moue désolée.

-Ça ne te dérangeait pas avant. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on en parle. Tu avais conscience qu'un tel bouleversement politique ne pouvait pas se faire sans qu'il y ait des morts.

-Je…Je sais, mais…Je n'ai jamais eu envie qu'il y ait des victimes. Nous pouvons mener nos projets de façon pacifique, il doit exister un moyen.

Et il continuait à se leurrer. Lui-même n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une révolte contre le régime en place qui ne laisse pas derrière elle des traînées sanglantes. Il s'était simplement obstiné à fermer les yeux sur ce détail jusqu'à maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce que ton frère t'a dit ? demanda calmement Gellert.

Il fit un pas en avant, Albus en fit un en arrière. Gellert se figea ; son impassibilité commençait à s'effriter, il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les événements.

-Ne mêle pas Aberforth à tout ça, s'il te plaît.

Albus déglutit avec difficulté en le voyant tendre une main vers lui.

-Viens là.

Albus regarda cette main tendue qu'il avait désespérément envie d'attraper. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'observer la fine ligne blanchâtre, similaire à celle de sa propre main, là où Gellert s'était entaillé pour mêler leurs sangs, les liant à jamais.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de moi ?

Sa voix laissait entendre que l'idée lui paraissait absurde. Mais là était tout le problème, Albus était terrifié. Que venait-il de se passer ? La veille encore, lui et Gellert étaient au comble du bonheur, organisant leur grand départ et aujourd'hui…Jamais il n'y avait eu une telle tension entre eux.

-Albus, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, tu m'inquiètes.

Sa voix s'était radouci, il avait les sourcils froncés et ne cherchait plus à cacher à quel point tout ça le contrariait. Ce fut ce qui poussa Albus à attraper sa main. Après tout, c'était peut-être simplement lui qui s'inquiétait pour rien. Il avait fait l'erreur de prêter trop attention aux mots d'Aberforth, voilà tout. C'était de la faute d'Aberfoth.

Mais cette constatation ne suffisait pas à l'apaiser entièrement.

Quand Gellert lui caressa tendrement la joue, il ferma nerveusement les yeux, avec force, cherchant au fond de lui la volonté de s'arracher à ses mains, mais il ne la trouva pas et il n'avait aucune envie de la trouver. Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant Gellert embrasser doucement le haut de son front.

-Tu es fatigué Albus, dit-il dans un doux murmure apaisant. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. Rentre chez toi, essaye de dormir et on reparlera de tout ça à tête reposée, d'accord ?

Mais il secoua la tête avec frénésie répétant dans un murmure quelque peu hystérique qu'il allait très bien et que la fatigue n'était pas le problème. Merlin, il aurait tant voulu avoir la capacité d'organiser le chaos total qui lui embrouillait l'esprit. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi démuni.

Gellert poussa un soupir las en lui caressant la joue avec toujours autant de douceur.

-Ma parole, tu es plus borné qu'un hippogriffe. Regarde-toi, tu trembles de fatigue. Il serait peut-être plus prudent que reste un peu ici pour te reposer. Bathilda t'adore, ça ne lui posera aucun problème, et puis, ça ne serait pas vraiment la première fois.

-Je ne suis pas fatigué, je suis…

-Bien sûr que si, tu l'es et c'est normal. Un si grand voyage et la quête des reliques, tout ça, c'est éprouvant. Je savais qu'un jour un de nous deux finirait par ressentir cette pression.

-Tu penses que je suis faible ? murmura Albus.

Il se sentait honteux. C'était lui le plus vieux, lui le plus expérimenté, lui qui avait appris à maîtriser ses émotions à merveille. Pourtant, il se retrouvait encore une fois dans un état lamentable face à Gellert.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça ; je sais que tu ne l'es pas, s'empressa de répondre le blond d'un ton rassurant. Tu es juste inquiet Albus et c'est normal, c'est la preuve que tu es plus prudent que moi et c'est sans doute ce qui m'empêchera de foncer tête baissée dans une situation dangereuse quand nous commencerons notre quête.

Il lui adressa un doux sourire qu'Albus n'eu pas la force de lui rendre.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, reste ici et repose toi un peu. C'est d'accord ?

-D'accord, murmura Albus à bout de souffle.

Il n'avait plus la force de protester. En fait, il n'avait plus de force pour rien.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu! On commence à sentir la fin approcher...**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez ;)**

**A la semaine prochaine!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Réponse à review:**

**Lou: **Coucou :D Un grand merci pour ta review! Oui, pour certaines scènes, je me base complètements sur des éléments qu'a pu nous apporter le film, même si j'aurais aimé avoir plus d'infos à ce niveau-là ;)  
Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu; de plus j'ai vraiment adoré écrire cette scène!  
J'espère que la suite (et bientôt fin...) continua à te plaire!  
(et ne t'excuse surtout pas pour ça! Je m'estime déjà très chanceuse que tu prennes le temps de me laisser des reviews lorsque tu as le temps de le faire xD)  
A bientôt :D

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Déjà l'avant dernier chapitre; c'est vraiment passé beaucoup trop vite...J'espère qu'il vous plaira,**

**bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Comment n'avait-il pas pu voir la catastrophe se profiler à l'horizon, alors que son frère ne cessait de lui mettre l'évidence sous les yeux depuis le début ? Gellert lui-même l'avait prévenu de ce qui risquait d'arriver et le pacte de sang qu'Albus voyait briller dans la poche de sa poitrine le lui rappelait tous les jours.

C'était une magnifique journée d'août ; la plus chaude de l'été, de celles qui donne foi en l'avenir. Pourtant, il ne la savait pas encore, mais à la nuit tombée, Albus ne pourrait plus jamais penser à ce jour sans avoir un goût de cendre dans la bouche.

Leur départ se faisait imminent avec l'arrivé des beaux jours. Ils ne parlaient plus que de ça et tous les deux avaient commencé à rassembler des affaires dans leurs valises. Albus savait qu'il devait confronter son frère à cette décision, il savait également qu'Aberforth allait mal réagir.

Il aurait dû voir un signe, un détail, n'importe quoi lui annonçant que ça allait mal tourner… N'importe quoi lui indiquant qu'il était sur le point de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Une erreur qu'il regretterait jusqu'à sa mort.

Le soleil se couchait et illuminait le salon d'une intense lumière dorée. Gellert était là ; Albus le voulait présent, à la fois parce qu'il était concerné par la situation, mais surtout parce qu'il voulait avoir son soutien quand son frère allait déverser une vague de haine contre lui. A bien y réfléchir, il aurait tout de suite dû savoir que ça ne pouvait que très mal se finir. Aberforth n'était pas devenu plus raisonnable et ses derniers temps, l'excitation de Gellert le rendait beaucoup trop réactif à la moindre petite contrariété.

Albus avait appelé son frère dans le salon ; il pouvait voir l'étonnement de celui-ci derrière son agacement.

-Il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose d'important, alors assieds-toi, je sens qu'on va en avoir pour un moment.

Sans grande surprise, Aberforth resta résolument debout. Son regard passa d'Albus à Gellert et il haussa un sourcil. Albus devina ce qui lui passait par la tête, il décida de couper court à ses tergiversations pour en venir droit au but.

-Nous allons partir, dit Albus d'une voix ferme.

Aberforth s'était adossé au mur et tapait du pied avec impatience.

-Quoi ? Tu me déranges pour ça ? A la bonne heure ! Fait-donc, ce n'est pas comme si tu perdais du temps à me prévenir à chaque fois que tu disparais je ne sais où.

-Tu ne comprends pas…

-Tu dois déjà avoir une liste de choses que je ne comprends pas, tu n'as qu'à y ajouter ceci. Maintenant, Ariana m'attend, elle veut que je lui raconte une histoire. Il faut bien qu'une personne dans cette maison passe un peu de temps avec elle.

-Aberforth, reste !

Son ton soudain très autoritaire suffit à le retenir.

-Je ne parle pas de partir quelques jours. Nos projets nécessitent que nous soyons sur les routes, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire d'ici. La décision et prise, nous partirons dès le mois de septembre, quand tu seras de retour à l'école.

Aberforth demeura trop silencieux, ça n'annonçait rien de bon. De plus, son teint était soudainement devenu blafard, les traits de son visage se crispèrent tellement qu'une veine apparue sur son front.

-J'espère que tu n'es pas sérieux Albus.

Mais sa voix doucereuse montrait bien qu'il ne se serrait jamais attendu à une blague de sa part.

-Tu es averti. Maintenant, je me passerais bien de tes commentaires. Cette décision est réfléchie depuis longtemps.

-A aucun moment tu ne t'es dit qu'il fallait peut-être m'en parler avant de faire un choix aussi stupide ?

-Je crois que ton frère est assez grand pour prendre ses propres décisions, intervint Gellert d'une voix sourde et menaçante.

Le ton commençait à monter, pourtant Gellert avait toujours su garder son calme face à la rudesse d'Aberforth.

-S'il te plaît, ne te mêle pas de ça, répliqua sèchement Albus en sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas gérer les deux à la fois. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dû te demander ton avis, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de…

-Parce que je t'aurais rappelé l'existence de ta sœur !

Son cri fut suivi d'un silence pesant. Albus sentait le bras de Gellert qui frôlait le sien, il était tendu comme un arc. Il déglutit avec difficulté à plusieurs reprises avant de pouvoir reprendre, d'une voix qu'il s'efforça de contenir à un niveau sonore normal :

\- Comment oses-tu prétendre que je l'ai oublié ? Nous en avons déjà discuté; elle viendra avec nous.

-Et lui ? cracha Aberforth en direction de Gellert. Ça ne le dérange pas qu'elle vienne peut-être ?

-Absolument pas, répondit celui-ci d'une voix sifflante et dangereuse.

-Tu crois vraiment que nous avons décidé tout ça sur un coup de tête ? demanda Albus.

-Si tu avais réfléchi un temps soit peu, alors tu en serrais vite venu à la conclusion qu'elle n'est pas en état de voyager.

-Ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu n'es pas capable de gérer le mal donc elle souffre que personne ne le peu, siffla Gellert d'un air mauvais. Elle ira très bien avec nous.

Aberforth tourna son regard brûlant de rage vers lui ; il l'observa un instant puis laissa échapper une petite exclamation qui sonna de manière très étrange aux oreilles d'Albus.

-Oh…ça y est, j'ai compris…

Albus n'avait jamais vu un tel éclat dans les yeux de son frère. C'était un mélange de colère, de peur, de répulsion et surtout de haine à l'état pur. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui avait déclenché ça.

-Tu vas foutre le camp de cette maison et ne plus jamais y revenir, Grindelwald, je te laisse quelques secondes avant de…

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? commença à s'énerver Albus.

Gellert fit un pas en avant, sa main toute proche de la poche où il rangeait sa baguette.

-N'essaye pas de le raisonner Albus. Tu perdrais ton temps, ce n'est qu'un pauvre imbécile paranoïaque.

-Tais-toi Gellert !

L'espace d'un instant, les yeux de Gellert se tournèrent vers lui et ils étaient encore pleins de toute la haine qu'ils adressaient à son frère. Albus fit un pas en arrière. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Gellert puisse le regarder comme ça un jour.

-Ce n'est pas par tolérance qu'il a accepté la présence d'Ariana avec vous ! continua Aberforth. Tu ne vois donc pas qu'il la trouve utile ?

Albus passa une main dans ses cheveux, tirant doucement sur les mèches auburns comme si cela pouvait l'aider à trouver un moyen d'apaiser la situation.

-Tu ne comprends pas ce qu'il espère ? demanda Aberforth avec effrois. Toi qui a passé tellement de temps avec cette ordure, qui l'a écouté dire toutes ces horreurs sur la domination du monde, sur les meurtres qu'il comptait commettre, comment peux-tu être aussi aveugle face à ce qui lui passe par la tête ? Tu ne vois pas qu'il n'attend qu'une bonne occasion de se servir du mal qui est en elle pour…

Aberforth ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Un éclair rouge avait traversé la pièce pour le frapper de plein fouet. Il s'écroula au sol dans un cri d'agonie.

Le souffle coupé, Albus resta figé, l'observant un instant sans comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, quand soudain, la terrible évidence lui sauta aux yeux.

-ARRETE !

Il poussa violent le bras de Gellert, celui-ci abaissa sa baguette et fit quelques pas en arrière d'un air hébété, comme s'il venait de réaliser ce qu'il avait fait. Aberforth cessa de hurler et Albus se précipita sur lui. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Aberforth…Ab…Est-ce que ça va ?

Son frère ne répondit pas, appuyé sur son coude, il reprenait difficilement son souffle. Albus passa une main douce dans son dos et la retira immédiatement. Il avait peur de le toucher, peur d'être rejeté, peur de le blesser encore plus ; mais Aberforth ne fit pas attention à lui

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? hurla Albus à l'intention de son compagnon.

Il allait devoir reconsidérer cette qualification, parce qu'après ce qui venait de se passer, le puissant lien qui existait entre eux s'était brisé aussi brusquement qu'il s'était tissé.

Gellert ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'observer, avec un regard absent, les deux garçons au sol. Sa baguette tremblait violemment dans sa main, comme si le fait d'avoir dû s'interrompre en plein milieux du sortilège doloris était éprouvant pour lui. Albus soutint les bras de son frère pour l'aider à se relever. Celui-ci se laissa faire, mais s'arracha à son contacte dès qu'il fut certain que ses jambes étaient en mesure de le porter.

-Tu me crois maintenant ? Fait-le partir, murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Albus ne chercha pas à répliquer.

-Gellert, sort d'ici…

A sa propre surprise, aucune émotion ne s'entendait dans sa voix alors qu'un véritable torrent de sentiments s'emparait de son être ; c'est peut-être ce qui poussa Gellert à faire un pas en arrière.

-Alb…

-DISPARAIS DE MA VUE !

Son hurlement fit même sursauter Aberforth, mais Gellert, une expression indéchiffrable collé sur le visage, ne bougea pas. Le plus jeune des Dumbledore qui n'avait plus une once de patience, sortit à son tour sa baguette pour jeter un _Stupefix_ dans sa direction. Il fut immédiatement détourné, avec autant de facilité que si le blond avait simplement chassé une mouche.

Il n'avait aucune chance contre Gellert, absolument aucune. Mais il se laissa envahit par la haine. Il voulait se battre. Albus regarda la scène d'un air désespéré, Gellert repoussait absolument tout les sortilèges de son frère, sans pour autant passé à l'offensive, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

-Ça suffit maintenant !

Gellert se tourna vers lui, maintenant toujours son bouclier contre Aberforth.

-Dit lui d'arrêter Albus, ou je vais lui apprendre à se calmer.

A la place, le Gryffindor chercha à ériger un bouclier entre eux. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, car loin de se calmer, Aberforth continuait à s'acharner, envoyant des sortilèges puissant bien que maladroit sur Gellert et celui-ci perdit définitivement patience, commençant à attaquer en retour. Albus savait que son bouclier ne pouvait pas résister plus de quelques secondes aux assauts de Gellert.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? cria une petite voix près de la porte.

Mais personne n'y fit attention, les sortilèges volaient dans tous les sens et le bouclier se brisa. Albus se sentait comme dans un autre monde. Il repensait à ce jour où il s'était tant moqué de Gellert à cause de ses soi-disant visions. Et si elles étaient vraies ? Et s'il avait vu ce qui allait se passer ce soir-là ? C'était bien la raison qu'il lui avait avancée pour lui parler du pacte de sang…Il ne voulait pas l'affronter, il ne voulait pas se retrouver face à Albus s'il se battait avec son frère.

Albus ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas réagi plutôt. Comment cela avait pu lui paraître une bonne idée alors que les arguments étaient si terribles. Aberforth avait raison depuis le début; il était complètement aveuglé par l'amour.

Le pacte ne comptait plus. Gellert avait fait du mal à son frère et il était sur le point de recommencer, il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Alors, il l'attaqua. Un simple sortilège pour le repousser. Immédiatement après, une vive douleur lui envahit le bras et il retint de justesse un gémissement plaintif.

L'espace d'un instant, Gellert sembla oublier qu'il était en train de se battre et le dévisagea stupéfait. Il n'avait jamais imaginé une seule seconde qu'Albus puisse oser l'affronter malgré le pacte.

-Vraiment ? Tu prendrais le risque ? souffla-t-il faiblement.

-Tu ne me laisse pas le choix.

Sa propre voix lui paraissait beaucoup trop froide, alors qu'il avait envie de hurler, de pleurer, de laisser sortir toute sa peine. L'espace d'un instant, il crut voir Gellert frissonner et une lueur d'hésitation vacilla dans ses yeux. Mais il ne se serrait laisser faire pour rien au monde et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas l'avantage face à Albus, alors il attaqua. Aucun des sorts qu'ils se lançaient mutuellement ne les atteignait, comme détourner par une force invisible, celle du pacte de sang qui les faisait tous les deux souffrir. Mais ils n'arrêtaient pas, de plus, Gellert devait également se défendre contre Aberforth.

Bientôt, il y eu tant de sortilèges qui s'entrechoquaient à travers la pièce, détruisant tout autour d'eux, qu'aucun des trois garçons n'auraient été capable de reconnaître qui avait lancé lequel.

Albus entendait des cris. Etait-ce eux ? Etait-ce dans sa tête ? Ou bien tout autre chose ? Quelqu'un leur parlait, les suppliait d'arrêter. L'attention d'Aberforth fut soudain détournée et il perdit sa cible des yeux pour tourner la tête et crier quelque chose. Albus ne sut pas quoi, il était trop occupé à dresser un nouveau bouclier pour empêcher un autre sort envoyé par Gellert de toucher son frère.

Le combat reprit de plus belle.

Soudain, Albus sentit une puissante vague de magie se répandre entre eux, et au mouvement de surprise de Gellert, celui-ci le remarqua aussi. Ils furent tous jetés à terre alors que trois derniers sorts volaient à travers la pièce. Aucun d'eux ne comprit ce qui s'était passé. Des sortilèges s'étaient-ils entrechoqués ? Ou alors était-ce l'effet escompter par l'un deux. Puis soudain, un hurlement déchirant raisonna dans toute la maison. Un hurlement qui traversa Albus d'un bout à l'autre de son âme pour le laisser envahit par une terreur qu'il n'avait jamais connue jusque-là.

-NON ! ARIANA !

Sachant déjà ce qu'il allait voir, Albus releva doucement la tête en direction du cri.

Elle gisait sur le sol, immobile, les yeux ouverts, fixant le plafond sans le voir.

Albus ouvrit la bouche comme pour pousser un cri, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Gellert se redresser. Il était blafard. Ses yeux écarquillés, sa bouche était entrouverte dans une expression de stupeur, sa baguette baissée pendait mollement au bout de son bras.

-Non…non, non…Ariana, non, pitié, non…

Sans cesser de psalmodier, Aberforth se dirigea vers elle, rampant à moitié, n'ayant pas la force de se relever.

-Albus ? Est-ce que…

Ce fut comme si le corps d'Albus s'était dissocié de son esprit. Tout était vide en lui, son esprit noyé dans une nappe de brouillard et son estomac remplit de bile. La voix de Gellert déclencha en lui une vague de fureur qui aurait pu le faire imploser.

Il se redressa, pointant sa baguette sur lui. Celui-ci, légèrement tremblant, ouvrit la bouche pour parler encore, mais Albus ne lui en laissa pas le temps, son sort fracassa un tableau accrocher au mur derrière lui. Gellert fit un pas en arrière, puis un autre et finit par se précipiter vers l'extérieur sous la menace de la baguette d'Albus toujours pointé sur lui. Mais le dernier sort qu'elle envoya atteignit la porte qui se refermait sur Gellert, y laissant une trace de brûlure noire.

Albus n'avait plus rien à faire de la douleur intense qui le parcourait, celle qu'il savait dû au pacte de sang et qui lui enflammait les entrailles. Si ce sortilège avait atteint sa cible, Albus aurait pu subir de plus gros dégâts. Mais tout ça n'avait plus la moindre importance et cette douleur, aussi intense soit-elle, n'était rien, absolument en comparaison à ce qu'il ressentit lorsque ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Aberforth qui étreignait le corps inerte d'Ariana en sanglotant.

Morte. Elle était morte.

Albus s'approcha, ses genoux tremblaient, mais il devait rester debout. S'il laissait ses jambes le lâcher, il avait le sentiment que plus jamais il ne pourrait se relever.

-Je t'en supplie, Albus...Fait quelque chose...

Entendre ça déchira son cœur déjà réduit en miettes. Faire quelque chose...Mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire, c'était trop tard, beaucoup trop tard et tout était de sa faute. Pourquoi, maintenant qu'il se sentait plus minable que jamais, qu'il ne se sentait plus capable de rien, pourquoi est-ce qu'à ce moment précis, Aberforth lui demandait un miracle de cette voix suppliante qu'il n'avait encore jamais utilisé avec lui...Pourquoi?

Albus était complètement désemparé. Il voulut appeler le nom de son frère ; il le fit, sans savoir quoi dire ensuite. Il n'arrivait même plus à penser. Aberforth leva des yeux rouges et baignés de larmes et Albus sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas retenir les siennes bien longtemps. Il leva une main comme pour la poser sur l'épaule de son frère, mais la laissa retomber le long de son corps face au brusque mouvement de recul de celui-ci. Si Aberforth avait placé ses derniers effort en lui, c'était désormais terminé et Albus était sûr d'une chose: jamais plus son frère ne pourrait lui faire confiance et il aurait bien raison.

-Vas t'en, dit Aberforth dans un murmure étranglé. Laisse-moi. Laisse-moi avec ma sœur.

Albus n'envisagea pas même pas de faire autre chose. A quoi bon rester de toute façon ? Quel réconfort pourrait-il lui apporter alors que tout ce qui venait de se passer était entièrement de sa faute ?

Il ne parvint pas à se souvenir de quel manière il avait quitté la maison, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il se retrouva dehors. L'après-midi avait été si beau…Pourtant, maintenant que le soleil ne brillait plus dans le ciel rosé, le vent lui sembla glacial. Mais c'était peut-être simplement son corps qui se refroidissait de l'intérieur. Il s'effondra, dos à la porte pour se maintenir à peu près debout. Sa respiration était de plus en plus difficile et tous ses membres tremblaient violemment. Il lui semblait encore entendre les sanglots de son frère à l'intérieur et il sut immédiatement que jamais ce son ne cesserait de hanter ses cauchemars.

Une seule et unique pensée se répétait en boucle dans sa tête : _l'un de nous l'a tué, l'un de nous l'a tué, l'un de nous l'a tué…_

Jamais il ne saurait. Ça pouvait être chacun de leur sortilège qui c'était révélé fatal, tout comme cela avait pu être l'obscurus qui avait jaillit avec trop de force pour qu'elle y survive cette fois. Elle les avait supplié de se calmer, Albus entendait désormais cette voix à laquelle il n'avait pas prêté attention résonner dans sa tête comme un écho. Ils auraient dû voir la crise venir, ils auraient dû faire quelque chose. Quelque chose d'autre que de la précipiter dans la tombe…

C'était de sa faute, tout ça ne serrait jamais arrivé s'il n'avait pas fait l'erreur d'annoncer son départ à Aberforth en présence de Gellert.

Penser à ça propulsa à nouveau Albus dans un tourbillon d'émotions incontrôlable. Gellert avait blessé son frère, de sang-froid, devant lui, du pire des maléfices qu'on puisse imaginer et tout cela simplement par contrariété.

Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, alors que ce lâche s'était enfuit face au cadavre de sa sœur. C'était peut-être lui…peut-être lui qui avait porté le coup mortel.

A peine conscient de ce qu'il faisait, Albus laissa ses jambes le guider dans la rue en direction de chez sa voisine. Gellert ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça ; il allait le confronter, c'était la seule chose qu'il se sentait capable de faire pour le moment.

Avant d'arriver devant la maison qui l'avait accueillit si souvent depuis des mois, Albus le vit, sortant en précipitation de chez Bathilda. Tout dans son attitude montrait qu'il était sur le point de prendre la fuite, de sa cape de voyage au sac qui semblait avoir été rempli avec empressement et qu'il portait par-dessus son épaule. Albus savait ce qui allait arriver s'il ne le retenait pas; Gellert transplanterait, et disparaîtrait pour toujours. Albus ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça, il ne pouvait pas rester sans agir, sans le confronter. Il devait payer.

Il ne ressentait plus le chagrin qui, à peine quelques minutes avant, lui avait donné l'impression d'étouffer et qui, à ne pas en douter, étouffait toujours son frère. Aberforth qui n'avait sans doute pas encore eu la force de lâcher le corps sans vie de leur petite sœur.

Mais Albus avait l'impression que plus rien de tout ça n'existait. Il n'y avait plus que la haine. Une haine viscérale et sans limite, dirigée tout droit vers le garçon qu'il avait, ce matin encore, aimé à en perdre la raison.

Et la raison, il avait l'impression de l'avoir définitivement perdu désormais.

-GELLERT !

Il s'arrêta; son sac pendant sur son épaule, mais il ne fit aucun geste pour se retourner vers lui.

-Où est-ce que tu crois aller ? cracha Albus en continuant d'avancer, toujours mut par une rage folle.

Gellert ne répondit pas et le Gryffindor se demanda si c'était pour cacher l'effroi qu'il ressentait face à ce qu'il avait provoqué. Sauf que lorsqu'il se retourna, se fut comme un choc pour Albus. Il vit la froideur désintéressé de son regard et sentit ses jambes se mettre à trembler encore plus fort sous son poids.

-C'est dommage, dit Gellert d'une voix qui ne laisser transparaître aucune émotion, elle aurait pu m'être utile. Ton frère n'est pas si stupide que ça finalement; c'est ce que j'avais espéré depuis le début. Toi aussi, tu aurais pu m'être utile, mais je suppose que nos projets ne tiennent plus. Ce n'est plus ta cause, ai-je tord ?

Cela lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'il sous-entendait au juste ? Non…Il ne pouvait pas le croire, c'était inconcevable…Albus tenait sa baguette à la main, mais il n'eu pas la force de s'en servir, il cherchait désespérément une explication à tout ça. Il en fallait une, parce que c'était trop horrible, beaucoup trop horrible…

Mais Gellert continuait à le fixer droit dans les yeux et ses prunelles bleues, qu'il avait passé tant de temps à admirer, qui avaient fait bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine et avaient réchauffé son corps de l'intérieur, étaient désormais glaciales et dénuées de la moindre émotion.

Gellert le fixait avec beaucoup trop d'intensité et Albus se demanda s'il n'était pas en train d'utiliser la légilimence sur lui. Il s'était entraîné à l'occlumencie depuis des années, sans pour autant avoir à s'en servir. Il ne pensait pas que ça arriverait aussi tôt, surtout pas face à cet homme à qui il avait accordé toute sa confiance et avait donné plus qu'il ne donnerait jamais à personne d'autre. Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'hésiter, il fit barrage dans son esprit.

Gellert éclata de rire. C'était un rire froid, loin du son enjoué qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'entendre ces derniers mois. Jusqu'à quel point Gellert lui avait-il menti ? Est-ce que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu n'avait été qu'une vaste manipulation ? Albus se sentait sur le point de vomir.

-Oh voyons Albus, je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'en arriver là pour savoir à quoi tu penses. Tu m'as laissé voir ton âme, j'ai moins de difficulté à lire en toi que dans un livre ouvert juste sous mes yeux.

Il flancha, se sentant déchirer de l'intérieur. Il aurait voulu lui crier d'arrêter ça et de revenir le prendre dans ses bras. Il aurait voulu le tuer. Il ne put rien faire, si ce n'est, laisser enfin les larmes couler librement sur son visage.

-Adieu, Dumbledore.

Dans ses yeux, l'espace d'un infime instant, Albus cru voir briller quelque chose. Du regret ? Du désespoir ? Sans doute rien de tout ça, simplement son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, cherchant à rendre ça moins douloureux, ou encore pire ; il ne savait pas. Gellert lui tourna le dos, s'éloignant d'un pas vif.

-GELLERT !

Il devait ressembler à un fou, à hurler de la sorte après un homme qui prenait la fuite, avec son visage baigné de larmes et ses membres tremblants. Il faisait peur à voir, mais Albus n'en avait plus rien à faire. Il regardait cet homme qu'il avait aimé plus que tout s'en aller, le laissant écrasé sous le poids des mensonges et des manipulions qu'il avait été trop aveugle pour constater.

-Revient ici ! LÂCHE !

Et il tourna la tête une dernière fois, un sourire mauvais, crispé, déformant son visage.

-Je suis bien contentant que tu ne puisses pas me combattre, tu m'as l'air en colère, ça aurait pu être dangereux pour moi.

Albus ne put retenir un cri de rage et sans pouvoir se contrôler, il brandit sa baguette, jetant un sort dans sa direction sans se soucier, du fait que c'était inutile, que ça allait le faire souffrir et que des moldus risquait de le voir. Mais ça ne servait plus à rien, Gellert avait transplané, le sortilège percuta la branche d'un arbre qui se brisa sous le choc et Abus s'effondra au sol dans un rugissement de détresse.

* * *

**Voilà...J'espère que ça vous aura plu. J'étais extrêmement nerveuse à l'idée d'écrire la scène de la mort d'Ariana et j'aurais bien aimé que les films nous donnent quelques informations supplémentaires sur les conséquences du pacte de sang. J'ose espérer que le prochain film répondra à mes questions...**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ;)**

**A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain et dernier chapitre! **


	15. Chapter 15

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

**Lou: **_Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews!_

_Comme toujours je suis ravie de voir que tu as apprécié les chapitres :)_

_En fait si j'arrive si bien à entretenir ce flou autour des vraies intentions de Grindelwald par rapport à Albus c'est tout simplement parce que moi-même, je n'arrive toujours pas à cerner ce personnage. Je pense qu'il n'aurait aurait aucune scrupule à jouer avec les sentiments des autres, mais d'un autre côté, j'aime aussi pensé qu'il a réellement ressentit quelque chose de très fort pour Albus, rien que parce qu'il est le seul sorcier à être capable de le surpasser, ce qui pour un personnage comme Gellert doit être à la fois fascinant et terrifiant. _

_pour ce qui est de la vie de Grindelwald avant sa rencontre avec Albus, je ne pense pas qu'il a forcément eu une vie tourmenté ou quelque chose du genre, à mon avis il est extrêmement ambitieux et il a conscience de ce qu'il vaut. Il a donc probablement vécu dans la frustration d'être incompris et de ne pas pouvoir exposer l'étendu de sa puissance avant de rencontrer Dumbledore et ces traits de caractère ont dégénéré quand il a eu la possibilité de prendre le pouvoir. _

_Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le manque d'informations de certains éléments du film; j'espère que les prochains vont apporter quelques réponses avant de nous laisser avec d'autres questions..._

_Avec eux, je crois que je serais bien incapable d'écrire une fin heureuse (et je suis un peu trop sadique pour ça xD). En tout cas, j'espère que la fin te plaira!_

_A bientôt!_

* * *

**Bonjour à tous!**

**C'est déjà la fin...Je suis contente et en même temps, j'aurais aimé que cela dur plus longtemps. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre saura vous convaincre :D**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Comme dans un état de transe, ils se retrouvèrent le lendemain chez Mrs Bagshot. Il avait bien fallu prévenir quelqu'un des événements qui s'étaient déroulés et elle était la seule à qui Albus avait pu penser. Bouleversée, tremblante et pleine d'incompréhension suite au départ précipité de son neveu, elle les avait implorés de venir se réfugier chez elle alors qu'elle contactait le ministère. C'était le rôle d'Albus de s'en charger, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Bathilda trouvait ça normal ; lui se sentait minable.

Les deux garçons étaient assis sur le vieux canapé au tissu mangé par les mites. Devant eux, des tasses de thé auxquelles ils ne toucheraient pas. Aberforth ne pleurait plus, mais son visage était toujours ravagé par la douleur et il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir à tout instant. Albus n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de sa silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même. Il aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour lui, tout en sachant que le moindre mot de sa part ne ferrait qu'aggraver un peu plus l'état de son frère. Alors il resta sans rien faire. Ça devait être devenu comme une seconde nature pour lui, rester inerte face à la détresse de sa famille.

Il sursauta lorsqu'une main douce se posa sur son épaule.

-Albus, mon garçon, pouvons-nous parler un instant ? demanda sa voisine.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Aberforth. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Albus hocha doucement la tête et ils s'éloignèrent un peu. Bathilda était visiblement perturbée; elle se tordait les mains, hésitante.

-Je suis désolé de te demander ça, tu n'as sûrement pas envie d'en parler, mais …est-ce que Gellert a quelque chose à voir avec ce qui s'est passé? Je veux dire…Lorsqu'il est rentré hier soir, il était vraiment bouleversé, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un état pareil. J'ai essayé de le calmer, mais il semblait en être incapable, il ne cessait de dire des choses totalement incohérentes et... et il a fui si vite que…est-ce que c'est lui le responsable ? Est-ce que c'est de sa faute ?

Cela propulsa à nouveau tous les détails des événements de la veille au premier plan dans l'esprit d'Albus. Il essaya de ne rien laisser paraître. Il aurait aimé lui répondre que oui. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'inculper, mais il en était incapable. C'était lui qui avait amené Gellert dans sa famille. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, Ariana serait toujours en vie. Peu importe le sort qui avait causé sa mort ; en y pensant, Albus finissait toujours par se considérait comme le seul responsable.

-Je ne sais pas Madame Bagshot. Et il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bouleversé la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

Il ne put rien faire pour empêcher ces derniers mots de sortir de sa bouche, mais c'était la pure vérité. Le regard si froid et calculateur de Gellert continuait de le briser de l'intérieur, encore et encore. Une partie de lui s'accrochait à l'idée que Gellert ne s'était pas servit de lui depuis le début, que ses sentiments étaient sincères et que les horribles mots qu'il lui avait craché à la figure avant de le quitter n'étaient qu'un moyen pour fuir plus simplement. Albus ne pouvait pas affronter l'idée que toutes ces fois où il s'était abandonné dans ses bras, l'aimant comme jamais il ne pourrait aimer quelqu'un d'autre, Gellert n'avait alors vu en lui qu'un atout considérable pour sa cause. Non…Il ne pouvait pas.

Peut-être…peut-être que la mort d'Ariana l'avait vraiment touché et peut-être qu'il s'en voulait désormais. Ou alors, il avait simplement eu peur des représailles avec le ministère. Peut-être avait-il fait ce qui lui semblait le plus efficace pour qu'Albus ne veuille plus jamais se retrouver face à lui. Si c'était ça, il avait réussi son coup. Mais ça n'avait plus aucune importance maintenant. Le mal était fait et il était irréversible. Même le puissant pacte magique qu'ils avaient soigneusement tissé entre eux ne pourrait rien y changer.

Albus songea soudain à quelque chose…C'était complètement absurde, mais il se devait de vérifier.

\- Excusez-moi Madame Bagshot, mais j'ai quelques affaires à moi qui traînent dans sa chambre, est-ce que ça vous ennuierait que j'ailler les récupérer ?

Elle parut un peu déconcertée un instant, mais secoua la tête.

-Oh, bien sûr mon garçon, tu peux aller les chercher. Je vais nous refaire un peu de thé.

Ils savaient tous les deux que ce thé ne serrait pas plus bu que le précédent.

Aberforth avait dû entendre la dernière remarque de son frère, car quand Albus passa près de lui, il émit un son étrange, un mélange entre un sanglot étouffé et une exclamation dédaigneuse. Albus savait que ça lui était adressé.

-Ab…

-Tes affaires ? C'est vraiment tout ce à quoi tu penses maintenant ? le coupa sèchement Aberforth d'une voix trop basse pour que Bathilda puisse l'entendre.

Son frère avait l'air plus anéanti que jamais, Albus ne supportait plus cette vue, d'autant plus qu'il en était responsable. A quoi bon lui expliquer ce qu'il allait chercher ? Ça demandait trop d'explications et ne calmerait pas sa douleur, loin de là. Il s'éloigna vers les escaliers en ignorant la le regard accusateur de son frère et le chaos qu'il déclenchait au fond de son estomac.

* * *

La chambre de Gellert semblait avoir essuyé une violente tempête, tout était sans dessus-dessous, les tiroirs ouverts et les draps complètement retournés sur le lit. Il ne restait que quelques vêtements que Gellert n'avait pas pris la peine d'emporter en rassemblant en vitesse toutes ses affaires. Albus ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps, il savait très bien que ce qu'il cherchait n'était pas là.

Avant de sortir, il agita doucement sa baguette et tout se remis sagement en place. Si Bathilda n'avait pas encore vu la chambre dans cet état, mieux valait ne pas l'inquiéter encore plus.

Il monta au grenier en évitant les marches grinçantes qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur. Tous les livres douteux de Gellert avaient disparu, comme les centaines de pages de recherches et de notes liées à leur quête qu'ils avaient entassée ici. Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, les pas d'Albus l'avait guidé à l'endroit exact où il s'était tenu lorsqu'ils avaient échangé leur sang.

Bien sûr que Gellert avait emporté le pacte avec lui. Comment Albus avait-il pu seulement en douter…Après ce qui s'était passé, jamais Gellert n'aurait prit le risque de le laisser en sa possession alors qu'il avait désormais toutes les raison du monde de vouloir le détruire. Mais Albus songea qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien à ce sujet, car jamais il n'aurait eu le courage de le faire.

Mais à quoi bon tergiverser sur ce sujet ? Après tout, il avait su bien avant de monter que Gellert l'avait emporté avec lui. Il se rappela que le pacte n'avait jamais quitté sa poitrine depuis le jour où il lui avait dit de le garder. Gellert le portait même pour dormir. Albus ne comptait pas le nombre de fois où il lui avait dit que comme ça, il avait l'impression que son âme n'était pas totalement incomplète lorsqu'il ne se trouvait pas à ses côtés.

Un sanglot s'échappa des lèvres d'Albus et il s'effondra sur le sol.

* * *

Albus lui écrivit une lettre. Elle était pleine de rage, de haine, de douleur et de questions qui resteraient sans doute à jamais sans réponse.

_Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?_

_Le regretteras-tu seulement un jour ?_

_Est-ce que tout était faux depuis le début ? _

_M'as-tu seulement aimé ? Moi je t'ai aimé; maintenant je te hais. _

_Comment as-tu pu… ? _

La lettre était également illisible, parce que les larmes avaient estompé l'encre. Albus cassa deux plumes pour la finir et ce fut en vain, car il la jeta au feu immédiatement après.

A partir de ce jour, ses nuits furent hantées par ce même visage qui avait rendu ses rêves si agréables pendant des mois. Désormais, le souvenir de Gellert dont il ne pouvait pas se défaire le tuait lentement de l'intérieur. Il en venait à songer qu'il n'aurait pas une vie bien longue ; avec cette culpabilité qui le rongeait, c'était impossible.

* * *

Le matin de l'enterrement, Albus eu l'impression que les derniers jours s'étaient écoulés comme envahis par une épaisse nappe de brouillard. Il eu la surprise de voir son frère entrer dans sa chambre, sans prévenir comme à son habitude, alors qu'il luttait avec ses mains tremblantes pour boutonner son veston noir.

-On doit parler, dit froidement Aberforth.

Albus voyait qu'il avait pleuré il y a peu, mais il faisait de gros effort pour que son visage exprime le plus de haine possible. Albus ne lui en voulait pas ; il désigna le lit d'un mouvement de tête.

-Bien sûr. Assieds-toi, dit-il d'une voix douce tout en sachant que cela serait mal accueillit.

-Pas la peine.

Albus n'insista pas. Il n'était plus en droit de faire ça. D'ailleurs, il avait l'impression de ne plus être en droit de rien.

-Personne ne doit savoir la vérité, commença Aberforth d'une voix monocorde. Si quelqu'un venait à apprendre ce qu'elle est…ce qu'elle était, les journaux vont s'enflammer et qui sait ce qu'ils vont oser raconter sur son compte. Il y avait déjà bien trop de rumeurs comme ça, je n'ai pas envie que sa mémoire soit salie.

Albus hocha la tête, l'esprit brumeux. Il était d'accord avec lui. Il aurait aimé ne rien avoir à redire du tout, mais il trouva tout de même la force de murmurer :

-Tu sais qu'on risque de nous accuser…

-Qu'ils le fassent ! s'écria soudain Aberforth en perdant tout son contrôle. J'espère que tu ne te considères pas comme innocent !

Les larmes menaçaient de déborder à nouveaux des yeux d'Albus, mais il les retint. Ça ne servait plus à rien de pleurer, il n'en avait plus le droit et la colère de son frère était légitime.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, souffla-t-il en détournant le regard.

-J'espère bien ! De toute façon, on ne risque pas grand-chose, s'il doit y avoir une enquête. Ton _si cher ami_ a une réputation qui le précède, tu étais bien le seul à ne pas t'en rendre compte. Les aurors en tireront bien assez vite les bonnes conclusions.

-Ce n'est pas mon ami, dit Albus sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il ne l'était plus en tout cas. Aberforth suivit le cours de ses pensées et laissa échapper un rire amer et teinté de larmes.

-Mais il l'a été, et plus que ça. C'est bien pour ça qu'on en est là.

Il claqua violemment la porte en ressortant. Albus jeta un coup d'œil à son veston. Il porterait une cape par-dessus. S'il ne pouvait déjà pas le boutonner convenablement avec ses mains tremblantes, l'eau qui s'était accumulée dans ses yeux rendait désormais la tache complément impossible.

* * *

Finalement, à quoi bon toutes ces précautions pour cacher ce qui s'était véritablement passé ? Il y avait si peu de monde au courant de l'existence d'Ariana qu'il n'aurait pas beaucoup d'informations à fournir lors de la cérémonie. Un comité réduit ; elle méritait mieux pour ses funérailles. Elle avait mérité mieux toute sa vie.

Albus attendait, assis sur son lit et le regard fixé dans le vide lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. C'était sans doute Bathilda, inquiète de savoir comment ils allaient. Elle leur avait promis de passer. Mais quand Albus alla ouvrir, ses yeux ne se posèrent pas sur sa voisine, mais sur un garçon de son âge, à l'air fatigué, comme s'il était rentré en précipitation d'un long voyage.

-Tu es venu…, souffla Albus.

-Oh, Albus…bien sûr que je suis venu !

Et Elphias se précipita sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Albus laissa sa tête tomber contre son épaule alors que des larmes silencieuses s'échappaient une nouvelle fois de ses yeux ; il n'arrivait plus à les retenir. La main d'Elphias se posa dans son dos lorsqu'il murmura :

-Je crois que tu as des choses à me raconter Albus.

* * *

Une nuit, plusieurs mois plus tard, Albus reçu une lettre.

Il n'y avait pas de signature, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de deviner l'expéditeur. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas reconnaître le hibou qui avait passé des mois entiers à porter des lettres entre sa maison et celle de Mrs Bagshot lorsque le sien n'était pas là pour s'en charger?

Quatre mots sur le parchemin.

Quatre simples mots.

Ils firent pousser à Albus un hurlement déchirant qui lui vint du plus profond de ses entrailles.

Si Aberforth dormait, cela le réveilla à coup sûr ; mais il ne vint pas voir ce qui s'était passé. Il n'était plus retourné à l'école depuis et Albus n'avait même pas essayé de l'envisager. Si Aberforth était encore obligé de vivre sous le même toit que son frère jusqu'à sa majorité, il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole après lui avoir brisé le nez devant le cercueil d'Ariana.

Albus avait mal à chaque fois qu'il y repensait. Mal au cœur. Il n'avait pas guéri son nez cassé avec la magie. Il n'avait même pas accepté le mouchoir tendu par Elphias pour arrêter le saignement. Son frère avait raison, tout était de sa faute et il avait mérité le coup. A son sens, il en aurait même mérité un plus fort.

Mais désormais, il avait mal. Toute la douleur qu'il méritait. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur le parchemin sans qu'il puisse s'en détacher. Il poussa une nouvelle plainte étranglée; celle d'un être à l'agonie.

C'étaient les pires mots que Gellert pouvait lui adresser.

_Je suis désolé Albus._

-FIN-

* * *

**Voilà...J'espère vraiment que cette conclusion vous aura convaincu, que vous avez apprécier la lecture de cette fic autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire :D**

**Je tiens à remercier toutes celles et ceux qui m'aurons laisser des reviews. Je ne sais pas commet exprimer à quel point ça me fait plaisir! Il n'y a rien de plus gratifiant que de voir que son travail plaît ;)**

**A bientôt j'espère! **

**Feather in Book**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews sur le dernier chapitre:**

**Lou: Merci pour beaucoup pour ta review, ainsi que pour toutes les autres que tu m'as laissé et qui à chaque fois m'ont fait très plaisir :D**

**Ce n'est pas exclu que j'écrive le duel finale un jour, mais j'attends pour ça d'avoir un peu plus d'informations à ce sujet (ou alors l'inspiration va venir sur un coup de tête et me donner envie de l'écrire plus tôt, on ne sait jamais xD).**

**En tout cas je suis vraiment heureuse que l'histoire t'ait plu jusqu'au bout, encore un grand merci pour tes reviews ;)**


End file.
